Everlasting Love Gods Of Egypt Fanfic
by Estrella-Luna
Summary: Anat is the Goddess of War, but she's actually known as the Protector of Gods. Anat befriends the future King of Egypt, Horus, and eventually become best friends. Yet when their friendship grows Anat started to have feelings for Horus. But what would happen when Anat goes away and later returns to the place she once knew? Still, will their love rekindle between Anat and Horus?
1. Prologue

**EVERLASTING LOVE **

_**(adj.) **_

_**An eternal passion that never fades despite how many years a couple spends together. Most often put on a pedestal is an unfaltering, everlasting, passionate love. **_

**Few know the whole story about Ancient Egypt. **Before history was recorded, Egypt was the cradle of life, where gods thrived alongside mankind. The first god to ever exist was Ra; the Sun god who created the first generations of gods and goddesses. However, Ra received a great prophecy from Thoth, the God of Wisdom and Magic. Thoth foretold that a descendant from Ra will be considered one of the most powerful goddesses, that will one day prove her strength and her abilities to those who have wronged her.

The prophecy also mentioned that the powerful goddess will have a great burden as she grows older. And it will be her destiny to protect the future King of Egypt and become the next Queen. Challenges and sacrifice will arise, for the goddess will someday be despised. When the time has come, new allies and frenemies will resurface, together fighting for the fate of all Egypt.

Amongst the new goddesses, one stood out the most, and her name was Anat. As the young goddess grow older, her emerald eyes, sun blonde hair, and her delicate face showed that she was wise beyond her years. Knowing that many will underestimate the goddess. Thus, Ra proclaimed wholeheartedly that Anat will forever be known as the Goddess of War & Protector of Gods.

Anat and her brother Ba'al befriends the future King of Egypt, Horus, and eventually become best friends. As the friends grow older, Anat started to have feelings for Horus but along came Hathor and Anat was forced to bury her emotions. Anat eventually became a powerful asset in battle as she brought honor to Egypt. One thing leads to another, and Anat runs away after a confession that driven herself to exile. Still, Horus never gave up looking for her even if she doesn't know that Horus was struggling with something so powerful. More powerful than magic but rather... Love.

**START: 31st August 2019**

**FINISH: Unknown**

**NOTE:**

**Might post at random, the updating will most probably be inconsistent. But at least 2 updates a month. Later on, I will try to constantly update more.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Gods Of Egypt or any of the characters that appear in the Gods Of Egypt, all credit goes to Alex Proyas, Basil Iwanyk, and other creators. However, I do own Anat and her storyline in the book, along with anything that's not part of the GoE. Please don't steal ideas from this book. I worked really hard on this story since it took me time to plan and figure out the plot, etc. The storyline is based on the movies and loosely on Ancient Egyptian Mythology. **

**Also, I just realized Anat actually already exists in the movie already. If you don't know it's the goddess with white hair. Or you can just google it, whatever suits ya. So, I'm changing her character name to Mafdet; the Goddess of Darkness. Just so it can better fit my story, and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Also, any pictures/videos shown don't belong to me, but rather to their original owners. **


	2. Cast

**Anat** Played By Amber Heard

**"The Goddess Of War and Protector of Gods"**

"I try to convince myself I no longer care about you, but I always find myself thinking about you. Don't you get it? It's always been you."

**Horus** Played By Nikolaj Coster-Waldau

**"The God Of The Sky and Kingship"**

"A true hero knows there could be a time when sacrificing themselves is the only option. And today... is that day."

**Ba'al** Played By Charlie Hunnam

**"The God Of Weather"**

"Do you tell me lies because they sound better? You know what? I don't want to hear it, since my sister suffered because of you."

**Hathor** Played By Elodie Yung

**"The Goddess of Love and Beauty" **

"I still hope that you and I somehow end up happy together. But, there's something you should know, in case I don't come back."

**Set** Played By Gerard Butler

**"The God Of The Desert and Chaos"**

"Anat has always been special. She wears strength and darkness equally well. That girl has always been half goddess, half hell."

**Bek** Played By Brenton Thwaites

**"Thief Of Legend"**

"Steal from a god? Are you serious, Zaya? Only a madman would try such a thing."

**Zaya** Played By Courtney Eaton

**"Beauty Of The Nile"**

"I love you forever. Death is not the end. Even the darkest night will end, and the sun will rise again."

Rest Of The Gods Of Egypt Characters As **Themselves**


	3. Profile

**GOD OF THE SKY KINGSHIP**

**"KING OF EGYPT"**

**NAME—**

HORUS

**SPECIES—**

GOD

**HEIGHT—**

8 FT 10 IN

**HAIR COLOR—**

BRUNETTE

EYE COLOR—

SAPPHIRE BLUE

**KNOWN RELATIVES—**

OSIRIS (FATHER)

ISIS (MOTHER)

SET (UNCLE)

RA (GRANDFATHER)

**ABILITIES—**

DIVINE SIGHT

FLIGHT

HAND-HAND COMBAT

MASTER COMBATANT

SUPERHUMAN DURABILITY

SUPERHUMAN STRENGTH

TRANSFORMATION

**WEAKNESSES—**

BLINDNESS (TO REFLECTIVE OBJECTS)

**DIVINE ARTIFACT—**

SPEAR OF HORUS

**RELATIONSHIPS—**

BA'AL (BEST FRIEND)

HATHOR (EX-LOVER/FRIEND)

ANAT (BEST FRIEND/LOVER)

**GODDESS OF WAR PROTECTOR OF GODS**

**'QUEEN OF HEAVEN'**

**NAME—**

ANAT

**HEIGHT—**

8 FT 10 IN

**SPECIES—**

GODDESS

**HAIR COLOR—**

BLONDE

**EYE COLOR—**

EMERALD GREEN

**KNOWN RELATIVES—**

RA (FATHER) 'SUN GOD'

MUT (MOTHER) 'LADY OF HEAVEN'

BA'AL (BROTHER) 'GOD OF WEATHER'

**ABILITIES—**

DIVINE MAGIC

FLIGHT

MASTER COMBATANT

SUPER-GENIUS INTELLIGENCE

SUPERHUMAN AGILITY

SUPERHUMAN SPEED

SUPERHUMAN STRENGTH

**WEAKNESSES—**

PHYSICALLY UNSTABLE (USING DIVINE MAGIC)

**DIVINE ARTIFACTS—**

CUFFS OF PROTECTION

SHAPESHIFTING SPECTER

**RELATIONSHIPS—**

SET (OLDER BROTHER FIGURE)

HORUS (BEST FRIEND/LOVER)

HATHOR (EX-BEST FRIEND)


	4. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Preamble**

In the beginning, there was nothing but a vast chaotic ocean surrounding the newly created world. The first god that existed was Ra; the Sun god that lived for many eons in a pyramid that overlooked the azure ocean. Eventually, Ra then created the first generations of new gods and goddesses. A legend foretold that a daughter of Ra was considered one of the most powerful goddesses and will one day prove her strength and her abilities to those who have wronged her.

Amongst the new deities was Anat, who when Ra first lay eyes on the new goddess he felt the raw power surging inside her. Her emerald eyes were filled with absolute glee, her sun blonde hair glowed brighter than the sun itself. Her delicate face showed that she was wise beyond her years, having many underestimating the goddess as she grows older. Thus, Ra proclaimed that Anat will forever be known as the Goddess of War & Protector of Gods.

Centuries later, Egypt became the cradle of life; a paradise of gods and goddesses who were created along with it. Eventually, gods learned to thrive and cultivate the land and co-exist with Ra's much lower creation… man. Better known as mortals to all gods and goddesses, believing their purpose was to worship them and exchange grant them passage to the Afterlife. Only those who were worthy enough would outway the feather of pure souls and gain eternal life.

Although both creations looked human from appearance it was not impossible to confuse either. The gods were taller than eight feet and worshippers surrounded them at every waking moment. Also, rather than crimson blood flowing through their veins, it was shimmering gold; a clear indication that they don't require oxygen to breathe. And they could transform at will to any type of beast that represents each god.

However, the story begins when Anat was a young child. The young girl strolled down

the luscious garden along with her older brother, Ba'al. The two children lived in their mother's temple, Mut the Goddess of Fertility. Although their father was never with them, Anat believed that he didn't abandon them.

At the age of six, her mother decided to pay a visit to her Uncle Osiris at his temple. The journey was a few days along the desert, with Anat being impatient fidgeting around the carriage. Anat preferred to play with swords than meeting some uncle she never met before. Finally, once the family arrived at the kingdom, the solid gold doors swung open as her mother stepped out with her head held high.

Ba'al follows after his mother as Anat gently jumped off as she too held her head high. Her sun-blonde hair in a braid, wearing a beautiful gold dress that complimented her emerald eyes nicely. The family walked up to the stairs, where what Anat presumed were her mother's uncle and his wife. The man walked over as he hugged his niece, as Mut hugged him back. Mut then hugged Isis in greeting, thanking the woman for inviting them. She smiled gratefully, before facing her children, Osiris followed her eyes staring at her young children.

Osiris bent down to the children's level, his kind soft blue eyes and smile made Anat felt more comfortable with him. Ba'al, however, stared behind the man and glancing at the pillar where a boy around their age hid.

"Who might you be young ones? My name is Osiris," The man greeted gingerly, causing Anat to smile widely._ 'This might not be so bad,'_ Anat thought mentally.

"My name is Anat, and this is my brother Ba'al, your majesty." Anat bowed respectfully, yet the man dismissed the formalities.

"There's no need for formalities, young lady. After all, we are family, dear. Just call me Osiris." King Osiris insisted at the young girl. Anat nodded her small head rapidly before her brother gently tapped at her shoulder.

"What?" Anat asked her brother. Ba'al simply pointed at one of the pillars in the palace, as Anat stared ahead. And sure enough, a young boy hiding in the shadows. The young girl grabbed her brother's hand, excusing herself before walking to the pillar. The boy continued to hide but saw the young girl smiled kindly at him with her brother behind her.

"What's your name?" The blonde girl asked. She examined him, he looked to be about her age, or perhaps a bit older with his dazzling sapphire eyes and dark brown hair. He was pretty scrawny compared to her brother, complete opposites from each other.

The boy nervously looked at her before asking, "What's yours?"

"I asked you first…" But after not receiving a response she quickly added, "But… how about I tell you mine, so as my brother and then you tell us yours."

The boy nodded with a small smile, "Deal."

"Well, my name is Anat Ra, daughter of Mut, sister to Ba'al. And the Goddess of War and Protector of Gods." Anat announced rather proud of herself, trying to avoid the stare from the boy.

"Woah, Protector? But how?" The boy asked curiously, looking at her intensely. To be honest, Anat didn't know why she was chosen to be the 'Protector'. Yet, her father did mention that she'll fulfill her duty when the time was right.

Anat thought about it before answering, "Well, when I'm older it will be my duty to become the guardian for all gods."

"Your turn, brother." Anat nudged his shoulder, who simply crossed his arms. Ba'al acted like he didn't want to talk, but he did want a friend.

"Okay, I'm Ba'al, son of Ra, brother to Anat. And I'm the God of Weather." The boy nodded in understanding but said nothing more. Anat sighed before announcing, "Anyway, it's your turn, remember?"

"Right…" The boy mumbled softly before saying, "I'm Horus, son of Osiris. The God of the Sky and Kingship."

"Hey, do you want to go outside in the garden and play with us?" The girl asked tugged Horus wrist. Shocked by the action, but realized that maybe he would have new friends. He nodded timidly, as Anat smiled happily at him, with Ba'al walking in front of them. And this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

The parents stared at the three children, but particularly at Anat and Horus as they still held hands on their way to the garden. Osiris glinted in his eye as he stared at his niece, Mut before looking at his wife.

"Do you believe that they will be perfect for each other?" King Osiris asked his wife, who nodded in confirmation. Mut, on the other hand, didn't share the same opinion as to the rulers of Egypt. "I believe so, dear. After all, Anath is destined to be the Protector of all Gods."

"I agree, Horus will need her when he grows older." Osiris smiled as he guided his niece inside to another room in the temple. Mut, the Goddess of Fertility sighed sadly at her daughter's behavior, surely disappointed that Anat wasn't acting like a fine goddess.

Years passed, as the three children grew older and yet they still were best friends. Horus and Ba'al became like brothers they never had, as they always loved to spare against each other. Anat's beauty blossomed over time as well, still, her mother had different ideas. Now and then, Mut would find suitors for Anat, but she would always find a loophole on the whole 'arranged marriage'.

The young goddess would mostly spend her time at the palace to find Horus. And every time, Horus smiled fondly at her, unknown to her that he was jealous of the suitors for his best friend. Yet, both didn't know that they were already a match made in heaven. Even if they have their ups and downs.

At the age of 13, Anat first discovered that she had magic. The young goddess nervously went to her mother's library and started to search for more information about her magic. Anat looked for hours on end, trying to understand how she got them.

"What are you doing here?" Ba'al asked his sister, who was currently reading a thick leather book. Anat took a moment to look over before saying, "I'm trying to find out more about my powers."

"Powers?"

"Yes, look I'll show you," As Anat conjured an apple from the temple's food supply to the palm of her hand. Ba'al eyes widened as he held the fruit before tasting it. "Woah! How did you do it?"

"I don't know yet…"

"What else can you do?!"

"Well… I think I can do spells or conjure something. But can you help me?" Anat asked quietly. Ba'al nodded as he looked for more books that can relate to magic. After 45 minutes, Ba'al finally found something on a thing journal.

"Look! I think I got it!" Ba'al raised the book towards Anat as he read the passage, "It says, 'The user is capable of using magic, that is most commonly known as Divine Magic.'"

"Divine Magic?" Anat asked curiously but Ba'al ignored her as he continued, "The user can achieve several feats such as creating, destroying and even reconstructing anything, sometimes even to warp reality. This type of magic is usually used by a transcendent being or those related to them. However, be warned that some users might use it for evil purposes.'"

"Who else do you think has this?" Ba'al questioned his sister, as Anat thought about the question.

"Perhaps father? After all, he did create life including the creation of Earth, Heaven, and the Underworld." Anat answered carefully before she heard loud footsteps.

She immediately closed the book as she heard her mother shouted, "Anat! Where have you been? Another visitor coming soon and I want you to be ready!"

"Who is it if I may ask?" Anat used her sweet voice as her mother taught her. Mut stared between her children, wondering why Ba'al would be in the library?

"Another suitor for you, darling. His name is Montu, the God of War. And perhaps he might be the one for you," Mut sighed softly before speaking, "Now, go get ready and be at the front of the temple in 10 minutes!"

Anat hugged her older brother, as he gave her a sympathetic look but she nodded sadly as walked away. She did what her mother instructed and waited until the next day. Still, she denied any suitors that her mother set up as she didn't want to get married, not yet anyway. Anat just wanted to be with the right man.

After two years, 17-year old Horus and 15-year old Anat were both at the garden. Admiring the beautiful lotus flowers, and the steady river flowing through the land. Anat was busily playing with Horus' fingers, as he minded his thoughts. Anat then made the water flow between her fingertips before watering the plants.

"You know, I dreamt about you last night," Horus announced as he glanced over at Anat. The goddess stopped what she was doing, but Horus said, "Don't stop… please."

She nodded timidly as she continued, still, she thought about what he said. Did he dream about her?

"What was it about?"

It was an innocent question, yet she didn't know that it impacted Horus. Now, it was his turn to become silent, but he wanted to believe that was he dreamt was real. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, before he spoke, "It was about you and me when we're older. And that you were… my Queen."

"Queen?" Anat voiced her thoughts, confusion writing across her eyes. Horus turned to face her directly as he started playing with her blonde hair, "Yes, it was on my Coronation Day, that when I become King, you'll be my Queen."

"But, Horus I'm not fit to be Queen. One day, I'll be the Protector of Gods." Anat reasoned with him. He continued to braid her hair, admiring it as he felt her sigh sadly.

"But, in my eyes, you are already a Queen." Horus then gripped her wrists, as he stared softly. "And you're perfect for me."

She blushed lightly at his choice of words, "Horus… I don't know what to say."

Horus chuckled at her reaction as he finished her braid before he interlaced their fingers together. His eyes flickered onto hers, noticing her lips gently curl up into a smile.

"How about that you will always be with me?" Horus proposed. Anat thought about it as she giggled faintly, reminding herself that maybe there was still hope for her. Horus reaches inside his leather bag before feeling the cool metal between his fingers.

"Here, as a reminder of my promise," Horus proclaimed, holding a gold ring. The goddess gasped at the gift, while Horus gently gripped her left hand and placed the ring onto her ring finger. Anat admired it before she hugged Horus in gratitude.

Horus froze for a few moments before he returned the action, he swore he could smell her cinnamon-scented hair. Anat finally dared to show a bit of her affection towards her friend that she so desperately wants to be something more.

"Always," Anat promised, as she leaned against Horus' shoulder, both staring at the sky. As the two didn't have any care in the world.

After that confession, Anat began to fancy Horus, as they were training partners. Once in a while, Horus would beat her and vice versa. Of course, they did spend time together as they became teenagers. Still, their duties would get in the way of their friendship, nonetheless, they relive their memories everyday.

Yet, when Horus introduced Hathor to Anat, the blonde goddess tried her best to be friendly at the radiant brunette. Even if they did become friends, Anat would notice a subtle hint of Horus' expression towards the brunette goddess. Anat quickly began to wonder if she'll have a chance with Horus now. Especially, since his new friend is known as the Goddess of Love? And the promise they made when they were younger?

Anat still rejected her suitors, as she didn't feel a connection to any of them like her childhood best friend. Anat's brother, Ba'al secretly told her that he fell in love with Hathor, since he knew that his sister always liked Horus. She tried to introduce him to Hathor, and at first, she seemed interested, before going back to Horus. Anat tried her best to put her jealousy aside, but every time she would spend time with him, she kept falling deeper into an abyss.

As Anat became a young adult, all she wanted to do was be in a battle with her brother and train in combat. Of course, her mother dismissed the idea of her fighting, so instead taught her the fine arts of being a fine goddess. Luckily for Anat, her brother taught his young sister in secret, away from wandering eyes. He taught her everything he knew, eventually becoming a fine female warrior.

Thus, when in battle the siblings would always have each other's backs, Ba'al as the General and Anat as his second-in-command. Of course, no one took her seriously for her accomplishments, reminding her that she doesn't belong in battle. Anat felt enraged by all the other gods and goddesses, belittling her lower than the dust.

All except… Horus.

To Anat, all that mattered was Horus' opinion about her. Because she knows she can trust him completely and vice versa with him. Horus eventually became a young handsome man, who always loved his childhood best friend. That was until Hathor came along, and slowly he spent more time with her.

So much so, that she rarely sees him anymore to the point where he would ignore her completely. Horus would always have an excuse to be somewhere else, pushing Anath aside. At that time, Anat didn't realize that she wasn't the only one with magic.

When his next birthday was coming along, Anat wondered what kind of gift will be perfect for him. She then nodded at the idea of gifting him a unique spear that was fit for the soon-to-be King. The days passed away slowly, as the two siblings were still in battle under the command of Set; brother to Osiris.

Anat saw Set as her brother figure beside her actual blood brother. Anat had a special bond with him since they were both compatible in battle. Set; the God of the Desert and Chaos always had his eyes upon Anat when she first showed up in one of the many battles.

While she was away from Egypt, Anat found comfort with Set, but Ba'al saw what Set was trying to do. Set believed that Anat's affection for him was genuine, as he plotted a devious plan that will have Anat joining alongside him. Even if there was an age difference between them, Set vowed that he will have Anat beside him always.

Of course, Ba'al couldn't confront the King's brother, therefore he warned his sister that she shouldn't believe everything Set would tell her. Anat became mindful of Set's actions as he seemed to be very possessive towards herself and was driven for power status. Nonetheless, the siblings arrived for Horus's birthday celebration on time.

Anat wore her signature golden dress for the occasion as she felt the fabric fitting perfectly around her body. All the gods and goddesses were at the banquet as there were mountains of gifts on the marble ground. Anat saw Osiris with other gods, but once he glanced at her, he gave her a kind smile. Anat returned the action before she noticed her brother next to her.

"I'm assuming that you'll try to find Hathor?" Anat teased him, as Ba'al surpassed a small smirk.

"And the same goes for you with Horus?" Now, it was Anat's turn to roll her eyes discreetly but nodded in confirmation. Ba'al smirk grew wider, still, he looked nervously ahead.

"Good luck," Ba'al declared as they soon parted ways.

"And to you as well, brother," Anat said, as Ba'al went to search for Hathor, while Anat went to look for Horus.

She walked upstairs to see mortals hurriedly walking towards the banquet. She smiled kindly at them, some mortals were shocked that a goddess was taking consideration of them. Anat kept walking forward until she glanced at the last room to the right.

Anat held his gift on her left hand, as she gently knocked on the door waiting patiently. That was until she heard some faint voices inside. Confused, she slowly gripped the handle and swings the door wide.

"Horus? I—," Anat stopped abruptly as she saw the scene unfold before her eyes. Horus was leaning towards Hathor, whose sleeve was below her collarbone. He seemed like he was going to kiss her but was interrupted instead.

Once, he faced Anat, Horus quickly pushed Hathor away from him gently. Anat couldn't believe Hathor, her own best friend getting the man she loved. Horus held a bit of regret in his sapphire eyes, but once he stared at Hathor, it was immediately gone.

Like it was never there.

"Oh my, I'm truly sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt what you were doing!" Anat screeched, as she averted her eyes anywhere but at Hathor. The Goddess of Love seemed a bit annoyed with their moment being interrupted, but she smirked softly at the moment.

"Well, you were!" She declared as Anat lifted her head high. Ouch, Anat felt betrayed since Hathor knew all too well that Anat liked Horus. Tears threaten to fall down Anat's flawless skin, but she instead held her emotion in.

"I'm sorry, but Horus I wanted to give you your gift," Anat held out the present, as a smile contoured Horus lips. He walked forward as he grabbed the present from her hands. "I hope you like it," Anat added. She nervously watched him slowly opened the gift, Anat wondered if he'll even like it.

"What's this?" Horus glanced at the dagger on his hand. Hathor watched closely at Anat since she was always jealous of her. The Goddess of Love knew that she'll become Queen someday, because the Sun God Ra, proclaimed that she'll be with Horus alongside his many battles.

"Just press the button," Anat simply said, as Horus did what she instructed him to do. Once he clicked it, the dagger shapeshifts into a long narrow spear.

"I had it made for you since I know you'll become a great King someday." Anat grabbed the weapon and shapeshift into a sword. Horus felt overwhelmed that Anat gave him a special gift indeed.

"Thank you, Anat. I… don't know what to say," Horus stuttered a bit.

"How about a 'Thank you'?" Anat smiled brightly, but Horus' expression changed after those words. Anat noticed the difference between his facial expression as she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Um, I have something to confess Anat…" He stopped for a few moments before speaking softly, "I... I don't want you to be my Queen anymore."

Anat was paralyzed with shock, not believing what he just said. "W-What?"

"You heard me, I don't want you to be my Queen," Horus repeated himself as he stood alongside Hathor. "I have Hathor."

No, this wasn't the Horus she knows, the one that has always been alongside her since they were young. He never would mistreat her, nor would he be so cruel either. Horus was kind, gentle, not like how he is now. Now, he was overconfident, cocky, and a fool to underestimate her.

The brunette goddess smirked mischievously, practically clutching against him. "Because you see Anat, Hathor has everything you don't. You're nothing compared to her. And to think that you believed that I would ever fall in love with you."

"What's wrong with you? This isn't you?!" Anat cried out.

"It is me, you're just too blind to notice," Horus stated clearly.

"How could you?" Anat cried out to Hathor as she walked up to the Goddess of Love and slapped her across the face. The brunette quickly flinched as she held her reddened cheek, and yet she was still feeling the sharp sting.

"And to think that we were _once_ friends," Anat spat in fury. Anat looked down at the gold ring Horus gave her when they were younger. Now, she guessed that the promise he made was never true… it was all a lie. A facade, an illusion, that shattered Anat's hope all thanks to Hathor and Horus. The Goddess of War hesitantly slipped the ring off and slapped it onto Horus' palm.

"I guess I wouldn't be needing this then," Anat spoke firmly as she pushed Horus away from her as she then stopped herself. The Goddess of War then conjured a spell chanting,

"_What was brought down upon me_

_Be returned but times three_

_Head to toe, skin, and nerve _

_May you get exactly what you deserve._

_Beware, forswear, and be prepared _

_for I will now curse this pair." _

The spell was completed as she knew what will become next for Horus and Hathor. The God of the Sky gave her a look of disbelief, but she ignored it. Horus felt his heart churned in pain, almost like he was suffocating. He collapsed onto the ground groaning as he began to twitch. He hissed loudly when Hathor tried to approach him, "Stand back!"

The pain continued to worsen after every moment and all Anat did was gave a small smile. Wait, is that what Anat was feeling? Horus knew that Anat was quite powerful with her divine magic, but this was the first time he ever experienced it.

"What did you do?!" Hathor shouted at Anat. She simply stared before answering, "What he deserves, and soon you will have yours."

"W-What?" Hathor asked before she felt a sharp pain arise from her head. She shrieked in pain as she felt tears slip away from her face. Hathor then saw a vision of her worst nightmares coming after her causing her to cry out, pleading for the demons to go away.

Horus tried to reach out for Hathor, but he was ultimately paralyzed as he stared at the Goddess of War standing near the doorway. She looked over her shoulder, hiding her true expression from them, "And I hope you remember that when you need my help… I won't be there for you."

Anat slammed the door shut before she felt tears spill from her eyes. She stubbornly wiped them away, walking back downstairs and try to hide from everyone. She put on a fake smile towards everyone around her.

Anat bumped into someone but didn't bother looking up to see who it was. "Hey, Anat how was—," Set was cut off by the serious and yet saddened expression from the goddess.

"What's wrong?" Set asked worriedly, as he stepped aside and took her outside, away from all the other deities.

"I-It's nothing," Anat tried to change the subject but Set wouldn't budge. He kept insisting that he would do anything to help until ultimately Anat confessed everything that happened. Set listened intensely and didn't interrupt her at any moment until she was finished.

There was silence, not because there was nothing to say but rather on what they should do. "I know Horus, and I'm sure he didn't mean it, Anat. After all, you were both childhood friends. I'm confident that he'll apologize about it."

Anat nodded unsurely, her eyes were pricking with tears. Set quickly wiped them gently away as he caressed her face. "Do you think what I did was wrong?"

"Of course not! They got what they deserved, even if you think that it wasn't right." Set replied that was until he had an idea as he suggested, "How about we go stroll along the Hidden Garden and do something else?"

"That sounds… perfect," Anat gave a small smile, Set lifted his right arm out, signaling Anat to grasp firmly. She sighed contently, as she complied, walking along Set to the hidden door that leads to the Hidden Garden.

"I'm sorry, Set. I didn't mean—," Anat started but was cut off by the God of the Desert.

"Shh, it's okay. Perhaps it's time to let go, you can't always relive the same chapter for the rest of your life. And I swear to you that one day, you will make them pay for what they did." Set promised.

Anat thought about what he said, as she finally made her decision. She was going to run away and go with Set across the desert to isolate herself. Although, she won't be alone because Set would be with her. After spending time strolling through the garden, Anat told Set her secret plan as he was a bit hesitant but understand what she wanted. Anat sighed before looking for her brother, who was talking with Thoth; the God of Wisdom.

"I hope I'm not intruding but I would like a word with my brother," Anat said firmly, as Ba'al understand what she was trying to indicate.

"No, it's quite alright. I have had a perfectly wonderful evening, but this wasn't it," Thoth answered witty, as Anat mumbled under her breath in agreement.

"Well, I'd say it's a catastrophic success then. Thank you, Thoth." Anat farewell the god, before she took her brother to a more safe location.

"What's the matter?" Ba'al asked, seeing the clear expression of his younger sister distraught. Anat took a few breaths before saying slowly, "I'm leaving Egypt."

"Leaving?!"

"Hush, yes I'm leaving, remember when I told you about that cave three months ago?" Anat questioned him, Ba'al simply nodded in confirmation.

"Well, that's where I'm going. But it would only be for a year or two."

"Are you crazy?! What about our mother?" Ba'al exclaimed loudly.

"Don't call me that! And I already figured it out, I'll simply tell her that I found a potential suitor but it will be a long journey away."

"That's not like you? Why are you even running away?"

"Because Horus doesn't want me anymore! He chooses Hathor instead!"

"What? But what about the promise he made years ago?" Ba'al was a bit saddened by the statement, for he believed that his sister will have Horus. Like they were destined to be.

"It was a lie, all of it. Hathor must have manipulated him somehow when I was away. But never mind, I just want to go far away for a while." Anat growled lowly in frustration.

"Alright, what do you want me to do?" Ba'al gave in.

"Just that you take this," Anat conjured a charm into the palm of his hand, "This is for when you want to communicate with me. And leave the rest to me."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive," Anat announced and that was the last time any of the royal family saw Anat. But, Horus was confused about his best friend's decision to abandon him.

And he didn't even know what he _**did**_.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I finally posted the first chapter and I really hope you enjoy it! I will also start to continue my other stories so be on the lookout for more updates! However, I want to warn you guys that I'm back to school so sometimes I would have to study instead of writing. It's my last year in high school, and I will have to start with my college applications soon. Anyway, thanks for reading and see you next time!


	5. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Horus' Coronation**

After spending two years in the deepest part of the Egyptian desert with Anat, Set heard the news that his niece will soon be crowned King. Bitter that his brother will pass down the throne to a _child, _rather than his blood relatives. Furious, Set sought alliances with other Egyptian gods and goddesses to take over Egypt. Anat isolated herself in a hidden cave that only she and her brother knew about. But, after a year she built her temple away from mortal eyes as she sat high and mighty on her throne.

Set rallied around his allies, staring at every one of them. He felt powerful as he saw his army lined up perfectly, all waiting for his command. However, he was still missing someone essential to his plan of conquering Egypt. He needed Anat as his ally because he knew it was her duty to protect the gods and goddesses from harm. And with her by his side, they will be an unstoppable force as him the next King of Egypt and perhaps… Anat as the next Queen.

Set and his army set course to Anat's temple that was hidden to the mortal eyes but not to any gods and goddesses. Of course, she was wise to place elaborate traps around the desert, in case anyone dared step foot to her temple. Nonetheless, he knew that this was a test to see if any gods or goddesses were courageous enough to pass through the traps.

After traveling for three days on foot, Set finally was entranced by her temple. It looked like any ordinary temple, but he was not fooled by the barely-visible labyrinth hiding in plain sight. Set knew that he would have to sacrifice a few of his men to reach to Anat. But, to him, that didn't matter, rather find Anat and have her by his side.

Set stopped himself as well as the rest of his army, all waiting for his command. "I need 30 men from here on out. We come back in less than one day." Immediately, all 30 men bowed down to their god, pledging allegiance to him. Satisfied, Set gave a sharp nod before marching forward-looking only at the labyrinth. "Be ready for anything! Anat is known for her magic!"

Set stealthily took out his sword, gripping it tightly to the point where his knuckles turned white. They stepped inside as the light seemed to fade away and instead the only light source would be barely-lit torches around the maze. No one knows how long the labyrinth truly is, but Set knew that it would be a good two miles of confusing mazes and creatures hidden in some secret rooms.

Just then one of Set's men fell to his death when he turned to his left. Everyone around him immediately thought about the possibility of their deaths. However, they were separated from the others as they were now trapped. Suddenly, a fireball came out of nowhere and attacked 3 men as they were covered in fire.

Set grunted from the loss of 7 of his best men, but he had a mission to complete. He leads the remaining survivors forward, each calculating their steps as they continued deeper inside the pitch-black maze. Momentarily, some spikes appeared from the ground as it pierced some men's armor, leaving 10 died, with blood dripping from their wounds. Set swore that all his men will be in the afterlife and have a special place for them.

They continued to journey through the confusing maze, as more creatures and traps spring to life. After, everything they finally were limited with the number of men, with Set in the front of the survivors. Of course, not everyone survived because there were only 6 men left in total, as Set could finally see the solid gold door to Anat's temple.

Anat flickered her eyes at the door, as she knew someone was coming through there. She smirked when she felt Set's presence walking to her temple. Anat simply lifted her scepter into the air before slamming onto the marble floor, creating a booming effect. The Goddess of War placed her headpiece golden crown on top of her blonde hair.

"Set, what a pleasant surprise. I hope you enjoy your journey coming here." Anat smiled playfully. Set returned the smile as he nodded at his remaining men to leave him, they complied as it was only Set there. Set carefully walked forward of the Great Hall, but one of Anat's guards pointed their spears at the God of the Desert.

"Stand down, let him through," Anat ordered firmly, her voice was soft but enough authority that made her guards lower their weapons. The God of the Desert continued forward as Anat gracefully stood up from her throne. She descended before she walked around observing Set carefully and closely.

"Why are you here exactly, Set?" The blonde goddess declared loudly.

"Well I did want to see my favorite goddess," Set tried to flatter her, but she simply gave a kind grin.

"What do you want, Set? I know you didn't come all the way just to visit me. You want something don't you?" Anat pointed out, she still hasn't changed a bit. Her eyes still held the same sheer determined expression, as she aged gracefully and more divinely.

"You know me too well, Anat. Yes, I do need something, I heard the news that my brother is going to crown Horus in less than six days."

Anat flinched at the mention of Horus' name, truly she hasn't uttered a word about him since the last two years. No one dared to draw a breath… but then again they don't need oxygen to survive.

"Specifically, I come to ask for your alliance for war against Horus for the crown. I was hoping I can have the Goddess of War to help conquer Egypt with me." Set proclaimed, grabbing Anat's attention.

She nodded for a second as she walked to the direction of her library, "Come, I want to talk to you privately."

"Alright," Set nodded as he followed the young goddess to her library, she stepped aside before shutting the doors tightly.

"Well then… I also know that you aren't telling me everything." Anat accused him, but Set was unfazed with this accusation.

"With my whole heart, I swear to you that I'm telling you everything." Set placed a hand over his chest as a way to express his allegiance to her.

"And if I did join you, what will I get out of it?" Set walked right beside her as he whispered in her ear, _"The privilege of killing Horus." _

Killing Horus? Her once childhood best friend she had grown fond of? If she killed him it would be the highest form of treason. But… if Set became King he would not let anyone harm her or even go near her. She still felt hatred for the handsome man who will soon be crowned King. Then, she remembered that her brother, Ba'al told her that Horus wasn't looking for any potential brides-to-be for him. Perhaps he has changed, still, she faintly recalled that people can't change too easily.

"Very well, I agree to be your new ally," Anat revealed her thoughts, as Set's face immediately lit up with joy, a cocky smirk tugging his lips. Except, Anat didn't want to kill Horus not if she can do anything about it.

"It's settled then. His coronation is less than a week, it would take us three days to cross the desert and perhaps two days to get to the Nile."

"Perhaps tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, so we can start our journey soon." Set thanked Anat by kissing her cheek softly.

"Of course, my alliance comes with a few conditions," Anat smirked playfully at Set, the God of the Desert gave an annoyed look at her.

"What is it, Anat?"

"I want you to promise me that no harm will come to my brother and myself. And you can't back out of the promise, Set."

Set pondered about it, as it seemed reasonable as all she wants is some sort of protection when he becomes the next King of Egypt. "Alright, promise. What's the other one?"

"Wait, you have to swear you will keep the promise," Anat held out her light-skinned hand, "By holding my wrist to seal the vow."

"Without a doubt," As Set walked over to her as he held her wrist firmly, as Anat returned the action. Then, a faint golden light appeared out of their hands, Set was particularly impressed by the divine magic she possessed. Everyone knew that she was either born with a blessing or a curse and sometimes it would be a little bit of both. Anat closed her eyes as she began to say the incarnation,

"_I take your hands in mine, _

_And with this spell, I will entwine, _

_Your promise I'll forever bind, _

_From now until the end of time. _

_With this bond, I will seal, _

_Until the truth is revealed." _

"There… it is now done," Anat said as she let go, but Set could still feel the lingering cold soft skin from Anat.

"Great, and the other condition?" Set stepped forward even closer to the Goddess of War, but she knew that he was an impatient man who wants results, not consequences.

"Just to have a front seat to Horus' coronation soon."

"Perfect, I know I can count on you," Set responded loudly, as the Goddess unlocked her library door.

"I will have some guards show you your room for tonight. As well as tend your remaining men from their injuries and other wounds." Anat declared before she dismisses him to his room for the night.

Anat sighed nervously continuing to stare out the window. She saw the stars shining in the night sky, but all she could think of was the possibility of seeing Horus again. She did admit that she still loved him, even if he didn't want her. The blonde goddess retired to her chambers as she waits for the next day.

As the night sky transition to the bright sun casting over the land, Anat gathered everything she needed for the journey, she held her scepter tightly as she glanced over her shoulder. Set was coming along behind as he held a spear she recognized.

"Ready?" Anat asked calmly.

"Ready," Set announced loudly as the gods and goddesses marched across the desert, in an attempt to conquer Egypt and its inhabitants. The journey was overwhelming, but luckily for Anat, she had her scepter in hand, in case of any creatures were to attack them.

Meanwhile in Osiris' temple a few days later, the future King of Egypt slept soundly in his private chamber. However, the temple servants silently walked in to wake up the young Prince, but Horus still didn't budge a bit as he continued to snore loudly.

"Lord of the Air," The head servant spoke softly as Horus began to flutter his eyelids open, Quite an occasion last night."

"Already crowds press cheek-to-cheek to catch a glimpse of you," Another servant gushed as the God looked over his shoulder.

"You will look splendid… Eventually," The female head servant remarked as the other two giggled softly.

Horus tiredly stood up from his bed as he rubbed his eyes before he accidentally hit against the lion that he killed the night before.

"Glorious, glorious, Horus!" Some servants praised the young God as they threw flower petals onto the ground. He gave a soft grin before he fell backward to the bathtub. Suddenly, servants surrounded him as they began to prepare the young Prince for his coronation. Horus still couldn't believe that it has been exactly two years since he last saw Anat. The only thing he remembered was that her brother, Ba'al announced that she would be gone from the other gods and goddesses.

He still wondered if she looked the same… and that she would forgive him for something he didn't even remember.

If I was to be crowned, I might have spent the preceding hours composing a message for my people," The head servant advised Horus, before adding, "I'm sure that Anat would have done the same."

"Could the people love him more?" One asked curiously.

Perhaps Lord Horus doesn't think we need boring speeches."

"Except when it comes to toasting his own glory." The older woman said as she continued, "However, Lady Anat would have made an announcement and be ready to protect Egypt, unlike Lady Hathor."

"Many toasts were required. I was doing deeds of which songs will be sung." Horus argued back before asking, "And what do you mean by Anat would be ready?"

"Well you see my Lord, your father Osiris has always wanted Anat as your betrothed, that was until you decided that Hathor would be your Queen."

"Queen? I don't recall asking her for that." Horus wondered as he tried to recall his memories.

"You asked her when it was your birthday celebration two years ago."

Two years ago? No, it can't be… that was at the same time Anat exiled herself to the desert. Horus wished he could remember anything, but his memories weren't exactly serving him at the moment. "The great lion he slain was terrorizing villages," One of the servants cleaning him gushed.

"It was? Good. All the more song-worthy," Horus answered absentmindedly as he continued to stare ahead, wondering everything he now has to question.

Hathor; the Goddess of Love came behind Horus as she dismisses the servants. However, the mortals knew that only one goddess will show them gratitude and compassion. Hathor began giving the young Prince a gentle message, which he responded with a slight groan.

"That's nice," Horus commented but didn't receive any answer. Still, Hathor playfully began reaching further down to the point where she almost touched his….

"That's fine, thank…" Horus stuttered before facing Hathor, who had a grin on her lips. "You."

"A shame I've come too late," Hathor playfully bantered, "But here I am, sober and clothed. Don't tell anyone… I have a bad reputation to keep."

Hathor was slowly leaning over to kiss Horus, but with his mind conflicted with what he had just heard, the young Prince instead shook his head. Hathor was a bit confused but understood what he wanted as she walked over before she sat at the laying sofa. Horus began to dry himself as he quickly changed into his ceremonial robes, fit the future King of Egypt.

"It's hard to believe, but you look like a King," Hathor stated the truth, with Horus fixing his collar piece to make it look presentable.

"If that's what excites you, who am I to judge?" Horus remarked at her, as she simply said, "Jewelry excites me."

"Then, look at your wrist, if the effort is not great. The bracelet of Forty Two Stars," As Hathor looked down at her wrist, remembering that he slayed the demons that were tormenting her after Anat brought it upon the Goddess of Love.

"To remind you of the demons I have slain for you. The greatest treasure Egypt has never known." Horus stared at the distance, wondering about the lies Hathor may have inflicted on him.

"This old thing?" She asked unamused, as that confirmed his suspicions that she truly didn't love him. Hathor would never appreciate the sacrifices Horus took to save her life, nor understand that he went against his father's wishes.

"How can the goddess of love not know what love is?" Horus stated as he walked closer to her, "Unless your heart belongs to another."

"Another? No, I could only ever love you Horus," Hathor spoke softly as her eyes shifted to a brief golden tone. Horus closed his eyes before she tried to use her magic, but it was now feeble. They both know the truth… they don't love each other.

"Don't lie to me?!" Horus demanded, causing the Goddess of Love to stare in shock. Hathor tried to form a response but she instead sighed sadly.

"If afraid you're right… I love another," Hathor confessed.

"But why?"

"Why? Because I knew that I won't be the next future Queen of Egypt!" Hathor shouted at him.

"Why does it matter to you to be the next Queen?" Horus declared as he eyed suspiciously.

"Because if I become Queen, everyone will never turn against me!" Hathor confessed to her idea. Horus was about to ask her what she meant when both gods heard a long knock.

"My lord. It's starting," The head servant called out, as Horus continued to glare at the goddess. He raised his hand to notify them that he heard them.

Hathor looked away from prying eyes, not wanting them to see her face. Horus calmly walked forward as he whispered, "We are done here, Hathor. You are welcome to stay but you must leave immediately after."

Hathor nodded her head slightly as she heard footsteps echoing through the grounds. Horus stood tall as he walked through the halls to head to his coronation. Now, he wished, for now, more than ever to remember his birthday celebration two years ago. Wishing that Anat will still show up and forgive him for everything he's done. Still, in Horus' mind, he believes it's too late. And she will never accept him again.

The young prince found his place throne between his parents as he hesitantly sat down, before seeing mortals placing offerings to his father and himself. He held a small frown, as his advisor, Ba'al noticed rather quickly at his best friend. However, he didn't want to approach him until after the coronation. Still, Ba'al wondered if his sister was coming to the occasion. But, then again, he believed that Anat would come.

Meanwhile, two mortals named Bek and Zaya walked through the highly decorated coronation as there was a large crowd gathering around the gods. At the same time, a rich man stumbled onto the ground, as Bek kindly helped the stranger up before walking back to his lover.

"You've been awfully nice to strangers today. Show me your hands," Zaya lightly demanded as Bek lifted his hands, were in his right pinky finger held a large ruby ring.

"What? Gifts to Osiris," Bek joked at her. But, Zaya was unamused at his remark as she held his arm to continue walking through the crowd to find a good spot to see the special occasion.

As the ceremony started the begin, with the drumming humming to a steady beat. As the Royal Announcer began his speech to all the people gathered around.

"May the ceremony begin! We are gathered here to witness the Crowning of Prince Horus! As we welcome the honored guests to present their condolences to the young prince!" The Royal Announcer proclaimed to all of Egypt.

"Geb… Lord of the Earth!" As a tall male god bow down to the royal family before walking to his seat.

"Mut… Goddess of Fertility!" The goddess came up to the royal family, as Mut gave a small smile before strolling to her seat. Mut still wondered if her daughter would ever show up, especially since she heard that she found a potential 'suitor'.

"Ba'al… God of Weather!" As the cocky blonde god smirked to his friend as he bowed down. Horus simply rolled his eyes in amusement, before he dismissed his friend and royal advisor to his seat.

"Hathor… Goddess of Love!" Hathor came by as she gave a tiny smile to the royal family, but she didn't want to look at Horus. Not yet, as she stood up and left them, with Osiris and Isis confused by her actions.

"Nephthys… Goddess of Protection!" Horus' aunt came by to greet her niece as she then gave a small smile to the family.

"Thoth… God of Wisdom! Thoth came up with a treasure chest in his arms, before he placed the chest onto the ground.

"Greetings, Thoth. Did you ever imagine your former student would one day wear the crown of Egypt?" Isis proclaimed as Thoth about it carefully, with Horus wondering what he has to say.

"Horus evinced a wide range of attributes, some of which can be correlated with a leadership position. If he's lucky," Thoth remarked before the trumpet signaled that the ceremony will commence.

"Praise Osiris! King of all Egypt!" The mortals chanting the praise to their king. Osiris rose from his throne as he strolled to the front to face his subject.

"Hail, Ra. Lord of Light," Osiris praised to his father.

"Hail, Ra. Lord of Light," All the mortals chanted, as Bek stood there a bit uncomfortable. The young man was never one to pray for the Egyptian gods, just someone who doesn't believe that they can truly help them.

"My father has seen fit to bless this day. As you all bless us with your generosity." King Osiris proclaimed before reaching down to retrieve two different tokens from his admirers.

"A token from someone with much," He emphasized as he held the diadem from someone. "And from someone with little."

"But when both die and stand at the Final Gate, what is their value then?" Osiris paused before continuing, "I say they are equal. Symbols of lives well-lived."

Horus smiled at his father's wisdom, facing his mother that he too wished to be wise like his father. If only the coronation would have been better if there was a certain goddess, more specifically his once childhood friend beside him.

"All are welcome to the Afterlife. This is my legacy. But today, we crown a new king. And one day, he will have a legacy of his own. My son Horus, Lord of the Air." Horus raised from his throne, followed by applauding and roaring from the crowd. He strolled down beside his father, staring at the crowd. He still had a spark of hope that Anat will come, even if it was for a second.

"Are you ready?" Osiris whispered to his son. But, is he ready? All he dreamt about was becoming King, still, he wanted something more. A promise he still has to keep, even if it was a decade later.

"I am," The God of the Sky nodded. Horus bowed down on his knee, whilst his father was about to crown him.

"Wait! Wait! Sorry, we're late," Set appeared from the crowd, continuing to walk through before going on the platform. Anat was sitting at her throne patiently with Set's army, waiting for his signal to finally reveal herself.

"Ugh, three days to cross the desert. And nearly one more to pass through all your admirers," Set joked as the crowd burst into laughter, causing Osiris to smile brightly at his brother.

"Set," Osiris greeted as they hugged each other.

"Brother. Good to see you." Set answered.

"And you brother." Osiris said, "There is always a place for you here."

"Such a big day for the family. You must be proud." Set commented.

"I am," Osiris smiled at his son.

"Look at you, nephew. Magnificent." Set noted as he added, "At least someone here will make a fine king."

"I was afraid you wouldn't come," Horus sighed in relief as he hugged his uncle in greeting.

"No, I wouldn't miss it," When Set's servant held out a chest, "Ah, for you."

"A hunting horn. From a skull of a ram that crushed 10 gods slower than me." Set described the artifact as he handed it to Horus, who stared at it with awe.

"It's beautiful," Horus confessed, examining the craftsmanship of the horn. It almost reminded him of his scepter. Both having similarities between the symbols and carving made on his gifts.

"Yeah? Try it out," Set stated at the God of the Sky. Horus thought about the proposition before deciding to try it out.

"From Set!" Horus declared to the people, having them cheer loudly. "Come on! Let Ra himself hear you!" Set encouraged him. Horus took a breath before blowing on the hunting horn, creating an echoing sound across the crowd.

"I think someone heard you," Set announced as Horus gave a confused expression. Still, when he heard a faint rumbling coming from the crowd, the young prince looked forward to examining what was happening. The crowd started to disperse from Set's army, as the foot-soldiers marched through before splitting from both sides.

Anat was in the middle, she strolled through the crowd, as whispers arose from the crowd. Once the soldiers surrounded the gods and goddesses, Anat finally appeared with her golden crown sitting on top of her blonde hair. The Goddess of War gripped her scepter before she gave a vivid smile to the royal family, she walked up the platform before bowing down to the King.

"Pardon me King Osiris for making such a fuss," Anat announced, as Horus held a shocked expression. She was here, right in front of him. She was still more beautiful than ever, but one question swarmed his mind. Why was she with Set? Most importantly… will she forgive him?

"It's alright dear child. I was hoping you come." Osiris gave a small smile, helping the young Goddess up, before facing his brother once more, "But what is the meaning of this Set?"

Set gave a hardened expression as he clicked on his spear before showing it to his brother, "You recognize it?" Osiris know all too well what that relic was, as he continued to stare at him directly. He held the weapon, curious as to where Set was going with his point.

"Father gave it to you," Osiris confirmed, still Set continued to stare at him before looking briefly at Anat. Anat let her eyes wander around before she spotted her brother standing against the other gods and goddesses. Her eyes began to flutter softly before she ran up to Ba'al as she embraced him. This was the first time they had physical contact for the last two years, and now they were united as family… well, almost.

"You came back," Ba'al mumbled softly onto of her hair, Anat nuzzled against his chest in comfort. Ba'al couldn't imagine a better moment to see his sister once again.

"I always will," Anat answered softly before she felt her brother place his arm around her. Ba'al held a genuine smile but it flickered into a small frown after observing his best friend.

"Keep me alive for many nights in the desert," Set stated, taking a look around all the citizens of Egypt. "Fight me."

Horus immediately called out to his father, "Father, don't."

"Stay out of this, son," Osiris demanded, causing his wife to worry about his well-being. "Why?" Osiris asked.

"In a thousand years of peace… What have you accomplished? A land of people who dream of nothing more. No ambition, nothing. It's my turn now." Set declared furiously.

"I will not fight. I love you, brother. With all my heart." Osiris announced before slamming the spear onto the platform. The King of Egypt walked to his brother as he wanted to give a hug when Set thought otherwise and stabbed him in his chest.

"No!" Everyone cried out in shock, Horus immediately went to his father to support his somewhat limp body. "I love you too, brother," Set whispered before pulling the dagger out, now covered in golden blood.

"NO! Osiris?!" Isis called out to him, as Horus gently set him down. Anat could no longer watch as she felt stay tears fall from her face. She knew that Set would probably do something like this, and he did. Osiris' crown clasped onto the ground, as his family surrounded him.

Anat then walked over before she gently sat down beside Isis. "If I may?"

She received no answer, but that didn't stop her from trying to heal the King from the wound. His labored breathing is what encouraged her to try to the best of her abilities to cure him. Anat whispered a small incantation, waiting for something to happen. But… it didn't.

"What?" Anat asked confused before spotting a slight trail of a shimmery fluid. She lightly touched it before she felt a stinging sensation in her fingertips. The only thing Anat immediately thought of Mandrake, a plant that has harmful properties of venom inside the stem. If done correctly, it was lethal enough to kill a god. And not even magic can save something was created to punish some Gods from the past for their wrongdoings. Anat just wondered where Set got this plant from?

"I-I'm sorry your H-Highnesses. There is n-nothing I c-can't d-do," Anat spoke gently, her voice slightly cracking from the pain she may have inflicted onto the royal family.

"Nothing? There must be something you can do, Anat?" Horus called out to her. Anat stared into his eyes worried, but she couldn't give him false hope. Anat shook her head, as Horus sighed softly, she could see his ambition to avenge his father.

"There's nothing. Except that I will make sure he will reach the gates of Heaven for his great deeds." Anat vowed to the Queen and Young Prince of Egypt. Set, otherwise, took off his cape as he walked around the platform.

"Well, this truly is a big day for the family. I, Set… shall be your one true king. King of all Egypt!" Set declared, his voice boomed all over the crowd. He then looked at the Goddess of War as he spoke, "Anat come over here."

The blonde beauty looked over at him before she slowly walked towards him. Horus quickly grabbed her wrist to stop her, "Don't."

"I have to." She insisted as she tugged her wrist free before saying, "It's okay."

Anat came to his side, as she felt a tight grip onto her waist. The goddess looked to all mortals, giving them a saddened expression, knowing what would happen to them.

"And I would like to declare my love to Anat to everyone! Who will be the Queen of all Egypt!"

"NO?!" Horus and Ba'al cried out. Both Set and Anat looked at them, Anat was in shock while Set looked furious for the interruption. Set was in love with her? No, it can't be. But also, did Horus still care about her? She knew her brother would be safe from harm after the incantation, but she couldn't guarantee Horus' safety.

"No?" Set mocked Horus as he placed Anat behind him for protection. Horus said nothing more, as Set gave a wicked smirk to all the Gods and Goddesses. He finally has the power to destroy those who wronged him for too long.

"Will see about that," The God of the Desert declared before picking up his spear, "Behold the fate of those who stand in my way. Gods… bow before me or die."

Immediately after all the gods and goddesses began to bow down as Ba'al looked around. Anat pleases her brother to bow, not wanting anyone to be killed because of her.

"Mortals, worship me or be enslaved!" Eventually, all the mortals began to bow, but Bek was still standing until Zaya tugged him down. "Bek!" Zaya whispered, as both of them observed the scene right in front of him.

"My brother thought the Afterlife was a gift. I think a king should have higher standards. From now on, you have to buy your way in with riches earned!" Set announced as one of his allies gave him a shield and his spear in hand.

Horus looked down at his father, his limp body was fading color from his face. "Your journey has just begun. As well for Anat," Osiris whispered, before fluttering his eyelids close. Horus felt the cool blood between his fingertips, causing him to think that vengeance will help avenge his father. Horus grumbled softly, before seeing his uncle once more.

"It's yours now." Set said, as Horus briefly looked at it before removing his cape. Anat quickly tried to intervene between the two royals as she placed a hand on Set's chest.

"What happened to our deal?" Anat demanded, as Set's eyes briefly meet hers.

"No, he's mine," Set growled softly and walked forward to challenge Horus. The young Prince was about to stand up when his aunt said, "Many of us will stand with you, but now is not the time."

Horus ignored her completely as he unsheathes the spear off the ground before attacking his uncle. He began trying to strike him, but Set was amused by his tactics of trying to defeat him. The God of the Desert continued to block the spear with his shield until Horus had enough.

"I looked up to you," Horus stated, furious on what his uncle has inflicted on them.

"Of course you did." Set retorted. Horus attacked first but Set instead swung his spear under Horus' feet, making him trip over. Horus quickly stood up before continuing to attack his uncle for the status of the future King of Egypt.

Anat couldn't take it any longer as she tried to help them. Still, her brother suggested something otherwise, "That would be unwise, sister."

"But I have to do something," Anat pleaded guilty by just watching the scene unfold before her. They continued to battle each other, with Set having the upper leverage in this fight.

"Is it true you still never miss?" Set taunted Horus, having the young god use his divine sight to strike at his uncle. "Does that get dull?" Still, Set had a smirk on his lips, when Horus was about to throw the spear. Instead, Set momentarily blinded him as a distraction to make Horus miss him.

The God of the Sky threw the spear but instead hit against one of the pillars. Many people gasped in shock, whereas Ser just laughs at his foolishness. Horus quickly became mortified that his sight failed him…

"I thought your sight was perfect." Set retorted at him. Set swung his spear at Horus but he dodged it and ran after the stuck spear. The young Prince then shattered the reflective shield, but Set pushed Horus away from him. Set swiftly swung the spear under Horus' feet, making him trip before they clashed their weapons.

Horus rolled away just when Set tried to stab him in the chest but failed to do so. The blonde god used his strength to punch his opponent, as he grabbed Set's spear and slammed him to the pillar. "You fight well," Set stated, cracking his neck as he faced Horus, "Are you sure you're his son?"

Horus knew that he referred to his father, as he angrily attacked him once more. Still, Set has the upper leverage as he slammed Horus against the golden thrones before collapsing to the ground. Anat inhaled sharply, as she jumped between the two men. "Set! Stop!"

"No! Get out of the way!" Set roared, pushing Anat to the ground. Horus quickly became furious after watching Set harshly pushed his best friend away. The young Prince eventually transformed into a Golden Falcon, whereas, Set transformed into a Jackal.

Horus flew towards Set furiously, causing everyone around them to scatter away. Anat tried to show the mortals a way out, but instead, they were all panicking for their own life. Everywhere the two gods went, destruction followed them.

The two lovers were separated from each other as people pushed and shoved for a way out. "Bek!" Zaya cried out to him.

"Zaya!"

"Bek!" She tried to reach for him but was carried away by the crowd.

"Zaya!" Bek helplessly cried out, but his cries were sounded out from all the chaos occurring around him. The two gods collapsed onto the ground, both grunting and groaning in pain. Unfortunately, Set's army all have reflective shields that were all directing towards Horus. The Prince was blinded by the bright light, as Set then brutally attacked Horus with all his might until he was unconscious.

Horus clashed against the offerings from the mortals, as his head harshly bumped onto the steps of the stairway before he transformed back to his coronation clothing. Set as well transformed back into his god form, as he strolled over towards his barely conscious body. The God of the Desert dropped his spear before stating, "I'm doing Egypt a favor. You're not fit to be King."

Set placed his foot on top of Horus before reaching down to remove his divine eyes. Horus tried with all his might to fight him off, but all he saw was hands reaching for his eyes.

"No!" Horus screeched, as he felt all his power drain away. Anat couldn't stand it anymore as she begged Set, "Please! Stop!"

Horus began to cry loudly from his defeat, sobbing that Anat would never want to be with him again. Set was about to stab him when Anat ran to Horus and placed her body over his, protecting her friend that she wished was her lover.

"Oh, what's this?" Set asked rhetorically, but Anat was still quiet choosing not to answer him.

"You broke your promise!" Anat snapped at him, "At least let him be in exile like what he did to me years ago."

Set debated whether to consider the request of not. Anat then slowly bowed down to show mercy towards Horus and herself. She continued to bow for a moment before she heard a confirmation, "...Alright."

Anat though secretly placed a spell upon Horus to regain his strength and will have to learn how to live with his divine sight. The goddess comprehends that she failed to protect everyone, and now they would have to suffer under the new King of Egypt.

"Forgive me, father." Horus croaked softly, not wanting Anat to listen to his pleas and muffled cries from his lips. Anat quietly stood up from the ground as she wanted more than ever to be far away from here. The goddess glanced around to see the chaos that was supposed to be a glorious day for Horus… but not anymore.

"Now where was I? Oh, yes I remember." Set smirked as he grasped Anat's shoulders, forcing her to face him in all his glory. "Anat will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and Queen of Egypt?"

Anat was frozen, she didn't know what to do or what to say to the malice god. She wished it didn't have to come to this, but she knew with her whole heart that she truly didn't love Set. "I-I… I can't… I don't love you."

"Who cares about Love? I want you to be mine," Set growled at her, becoming possessive of something he desperately wants. Anat slowly reached for her scepter in case he might try to attack her.

"Well, I do. I'm sorry, Set." Anat answered truthfully, not wanting to meet his icy blue eyes. Yet, Set carefully cupped her chin, forcing her to meet his menacing stare.

"Well… if you don't love me… then you're against me!" Set spat at her face. Her eyes widened from the accusation made against her.

"No! Of course—," Anat tried to persuade him, however, Set has already made up his mind.

"LIAR!"

"Liar? That's rich coming from you," Anat retorted, as she tapped at his chest after saying every word towards him.

"Fine, then I will take these as my trophy!" Set declared as he was going to reach over her wrists. She used her scepter to block his rough hands as she then twirled it before striking.

However, he kicked her under her feet before he forcefully took her prized possession: her Cuffs of Protection. Still, once he captured Anat against her will, Set lustfully glanced at her perfect body, his eyes showing his desire to make Anat_ his_. Anat noticed his stare as she thrashed around, as a few tears slipped from her eyes, she didn't want this… no, she didn't _deserve_ it.

"P-Please, don't S-Set!" Anat silently whimpered in pain and fear. Set then placed a hand over her chest, practically near her left breast, as he then used his other hand to place the dagger near her collarbone.

"You're powerless against me," Set whispered huskily, dangerously near her ear.

"Now, time to finish you," Set declared before he was about to use his venom-laced dagger towards her heart. Anat closed her eyes, awaiting her death… but nothing. A glowing light created a force-field around Anat, both knowing that he can't kill her.

"No! You tricked me!" Set clutched her face harshly, but Anat smacked his hand away from her.

"No… I only thought about my safety," Anat spatted furiously at him before she then disappears only to reappear with her brother.

"Come we must go!" Anat said having her brother nodded his head rapidly. She interlocks their hands before they both vanished to Ba'al temple for a bit.

"What were you thinking?! You could have been killed?!" Ba'al immediately protested at his sister as she walked to the front of the temple to cast a protection spell.

"But I wasn't! I know what I was doing! Do you know why Set couldn't kill me?" Anat asked her brother, who softly shook his head in disagreement. She turned around to see her brother clearly, something she hadn't seen in a few years. Ba'al was, of course, more handsome but nothing compared to Horus, but he was still overprotective of her. Something that Anat will always love from him, knowing that he truly cares about her. Anat softly sighed before she laced their fingers together.

"Because I made an incantation under his promise to no harm would come to me and you! And now until Set is slain by Horus you won't die!"

Ba'al became quiet for a moment, trying to process everything his sister has confessed. He never was the type to be aggressive but he knew that if his life depended on it. He would have to show allegiance to Set until Anat tells him otherwise. Until then he would have to be stealth around Set and warn his sister in due tune when a disaster occurs.

"I want you to be part of his alliance, and if anything happens you tell me," Anat said to him as she looked from the distance.

"What about you?"

"I will take Horus somewhere safe until the meantime I have to conceal myself for a bit." Anat sighed nervously.

"Don't worry you'll be fine."

"Do you still have the bracelet I gave you?" She asked.

"Yeah…"

"Good, because that's what you will use to communicate with me. It's also the encryption to enter my other hideout. But in case, here's another one." She handed a golden chain bracelet for him, as he walked over and hugged her.

"Be safe, Anat."

"Haven't I always been?" She teased him, who rolled his eyes at his only sister.

"You know what I mean," He retorted.

"I know… I must go before Set comes here. Probably knowing I'm with you," Anat declared before she bid one last goodbye.

Anat unconcealed her golden wings as it first stretched a bit. She then took off towards the sun, having her descend to the desert to find Horus. And take him safely away from Set's harm.

_And so Set became King of all Egypt. Anat luckily took Horus to a secret sanctuary to keep him out of harm's way. In the year that followed many gods stood against Set. One by one, they paid with their lives. _

_Ba'al became Set's most trusted advisor, yet the God of the Weather would never do something so malice compared to Set. For mortals, things were worse. Most were forced into slavery, and denied even the tinniest penny… to buy through war into the Afterlife. _

_Blind and defeated, Horus withdrew into exile. Those who prayed for him to save Egypt were sorely disappointed. Some were betrayed by the Goddess's actions, while others believed that she foresaw what would happen in the future. However, many mortals gave up hope while others were on the brink of denial. Still, they have faith that the Protector of the Gods will reign alongside the rightful King of Egypt. _


	6. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Thief-Proof Traps **_

Horus was taken to a temple designed just for him, but that didn't matter to him. His divine eyes are what made him a God, and for that Horus was ashamed they were taken away mercilessly. Anat concealed her golden wings to the back of her dress as she helped Horus up to his feet. Neither of the best friends said a word, Anat staring intensely at him. Even from being two years apart from him, her heart still yearned for him. Of course, the Goddess of War didn't realize that the former Prince of Egypt reciprocated her affections.

The blonde goddess laid him down against one of the laying sofas inside his temple. He grunted and groaned softly, still recalling the events that occurred. His injuries were minimal after Anat muttered a healing spell. Anat held a grim expression as she then leaned down to his ear saying, "You'll be safe here. No god can enter after I seal the door."

"A-Anat? Is that you?!" Horus cried out to the direction of her voice. She tightly gripped his outstretched left hand, as she guided him to her delicate face. The young Prince softly touched every detail and tried to memorize her face, but he felt a small frown upon her lips. He hated to see— well, feel her upset about something, especially that occurred to him. His hands roamed across her face as if she was the most valuable treasure that ever existed in Egypt.

He failed to remember that she was the person who stood by him after all this time. Anat was the one to introduce herself and her brother because back then he was timid and confused. She was the one who gave him advice on combat and would always listen to what he had to say. She was always there for him, Horus comprehended that she would put him first before her. Because it was her duty and honor to serve the King, Royal family, and their Kingdom.

"Yes… it's me. I'm sorry for causing all of this. I-I thought —," Anat stuttered but he silenced her. He continued to caress her face, Anat just stood still. She tried her hardest not to lean against his large rough hands. Although he couldn't see, Horus felt… protected when Anat was with him.

"Shh. I know you didn't mean it." Horus reassured her, still, Anat shook her head in disagreement. No, it was her fault, she was so caught up with having revenge that she missed the consequences that followed. Anat gently gripped his head so that it would be against her legs. Horus suddenly felt something soft against his head, curious what it was.

"No. Stop it! Just stop! It is my fault, I'm the cause of everything. I'm the one who helped Set conquer Egypt. And I'm the one who…." Anat declared to him. She couldn't finish the last phrase, both knowing what she was trying to say. All she did was wait for his response in return. Anat looked around his temple, it was still where everything was supposed to be.

"But you saved me, Anat. You wouldn't have done that if there wasn't a reason." Horus countered with an explanation. The goddess paused for a moment, realizing that there was a reason behind sparing him. Although it won't be a straightforward answer. It was more complicated than that, and they both knew it.

"You're right… I just can't tell you, Horus." Anat whispered before she got up. Horus quickly reached up to grab her wrist tightly, not wanting to let her go.

"What happened to your cuffs?" Horus asked as he was disoriented that she didn't have her father's gift. She was never the type to lose something so valuable to her. All he felt was her bare skin gently touching against his.

"What do you think? Set took them," Anat grunted at the vivid thought of Set wanting to take advantage of her. But why? He was married the last time she recalled, it was not possible for him to… love her. Right?

'_Wrong!'_ A small voice whispered sharply inside her head. Anat groaned softly at the voice whispering in her head, causing her to doubt her instincts. Could she be wrong that Set believed she loved him?

"Oh…" As Horus tried to form a response. He licked his chapped lips softly before speaking, "Still I know you did it because it had to do with being the Protector of Gods, right? My father…" Horus paused, images flashing randomly in his brain about his father's death. "He said that it will be your duty to protect the future heir to the throne."

"He also forgot to mention that I would have to slay those who defy me. And that I'll have a great burden soon." Anat hissed harshly. She hated— no, was revolted by the prophecy choosing her fate for her. Anat never actually read her prophecy, only that _then_ King Osiris would mention a few parts before she exiled herself a few years ago.

Only Thoth; the God of Wisdom and Magic has the written scroll in his sacred library. But even her teacher would intentionally change the subject, to avoid lying to her. Of course, that didn't stop the young goddess to scout out for the prophecy concerning her fate. She does know that the fate of Egypt resides by her actions in the future.

"Then he was wrong," Horus announced clearly, but his voice still wavered slightly. Anat stared at his distressed face, she truly felt pity for him, but it had to be done. There was no other way to do it.

"No, it's just not the right moment." The Goddess affirmed as she continued to grip his hand before she grabbed a golden goblet as she poured some water for him to drink. "Here," She muttered to him, as he slowly drank the refreshing water as he whispered a small 'thank you.'

"Can you forgive me?" Anat froze to her spot, not knowing what to say. One thought occurred to her mind, but she didn't want her hopes to get too high. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before she mustered enough courage to ask, "What?"

"About us… about everything." Horus replied as he paused for a second. He interlaced his fingers with hers, as her breath hitched. He remembered. He remembered the promise… but also rejection. "For causing you pain and suffering. So please, can you forgive me?"

Anat felt the sinceré tone in his voice, but she couldn't forgive him, not yet. It wasn't that easy, he did everything she didn't want all in one night. Most importantly, he swore that she will be his beloved, and on his birthday celebration he tosses her aside as if she was thrown to the crocodiles.

"I-I don't think I c-can. You broke my h-heart as if it was nothing. Y-You once said you would keep your p-promise, and now look where w-we are. I just can't, Horus." Anat stuttered a response, as the goddess stifled a lump on her throat. Tears threatened to cascade down her face, but she composed herself.

He knew it. She could never forgive him, and he knew that because they were once best friends… and now, they are nothing more than strangers. In the wrong place, at the wrong time. Anat moved on, even if Horus didn't. Still, he couldn't believe that he was under Hathor's spell for years, and just realizing it now. "I understand. At least can we be friends again?"

"... A-Alright. But _just _friends." Anat stood still, waiting for the right moment to leave, "Before I go, Horus. I have something to declare. And I want you to listen."

"Yes?" Horus asked slowly, unsure what she was trying to get at.

"I may not give you back your sight, but I will grant you divine senses and reflexes to temporarily replace your vision. It might not be much but I will try to give you back to your Kingdom." Anat stated as she nudged his shoulders, passing down some strength to his body.

"Thank you…" Horus said hesitantly, as he felt relaxed and slowly drifting away. His golden tears stained his face, however, Anat gently cleaned his face before she leaned down to give a soft peck on his cheek.

"Don't thank me. Just not yet." Anat whispered as she cast a sleeping spell for a few days as she left without another word. The goddess walked out of the temple, taking one last glance at the place she used to loathe. Anat lifted her arms upon the temple door, she closed her eyes as she began to say the incarnation,

_"This shield is my power to protect against evil. _

_This shield keeps out harm._

_This shield does not allow demons or negative entities to pass through it. _

_This shield is my domain and I alone determine what is allowed to pass._

_No dark entities shall pass through this shield. _

_As I will it, so mote it be."_

She let out a shaky breath she didn't realize she was holding, slowly uncovering her golden wings. Anat didn't want to be hurt and relive those awful memories that plagued her mind and heart for years. She didn't want to believe that she was falling for him…. As if history was repeating itself all over again.

After the gods and goddesses were under the strict rule of their King Set, some who rebelled against him would die instantly. The remaining where either hiding from their King or they already joined under his command. Set has sought out revenge to capture the Goddess that imprisoned his stone-cold heart. He searches far and wide to scout out the Goddess of War, he even revisited her temple that was now empty and destroyed. Following the failed search, Set looked for one reliable source that Anat will always entrust with her whole life.

His trusted advisor and brother to Anat will have to know her hidden location, especially if Set didn't know any better than she was plotting against him. Set would constantly threaten Ba'al to reveal his sister's hiding place, and in return, he would become powerful against foes alongside his King. And every time he wouldn't reveal her hiding spot to Set, Ba'al won't ever give in. Furious and upset, Set sought out gods or goddesses that have magic, however, it was not possible. No one could even possess her magic since the prophecy stated that only _she _will have Divine Magic.

Of course, Set couldn't kill him, ever since the incantation Anat made him keep his everlasting vow. Since his 'Queen' rejected him, it didn't take long for him to find a replacement. However, the difference was that his new Queen— sorry, _Mistress_ was Hathor, the Goddess of Love, knowing well that the relationship will be nonexistent. It only consisted of a sexual relationship between them, with no feelings or strings attached. Hathor tried to secretly find her one true love… still, she would first have to play her role until she can proclaim her love to the God that seized her lonely heart.

Anat herself was locked away in her secret hideout, waiting for the right moment to rebel. Ever since she dropped off the injured Prince to his temple, she wished she had nothing to do with him. But, with the imbecile prophecy, she would always find her way back to him. She knew that this was the burden, having to protect him from any harm. Just like it was meant to be.

But it wasn't only the divine gods that were having hardship, but all the mortals suffered in different forms throughout the year. Many were turned into slaves, and others were fortunate enough to have some wealth. Bek eventually discovered that his lover, Zaya was a prisoner against her will to serve a rich cruel master. Every day, Bek would visit her in secret at a certain time, even if it was less than a few moments just to see her beautiful face.

_But how can he free her from all of this? It may be the maddest of all plans. _

And today was no other, as he made his way through the windowsill discreetly, as Zaya felt a harsh wind coming through there. Important scrolls fluttered around as some landed on the ground. She quickly picked them up to face her master, who held a solemn expression. He stalked like the predator, as she was, unfortunately, was the prey. Zaya tried her best to keep her hopes high, still believing that the rightful King of Egypt will reclaim his throne and kingdom.

"You may not control the wind, Zaya. But I'd think you could close a shutter," Her master named Urshu remarked, walking to the wide-open window. He swiftly slammed it shut, continuing to belittle his slave verbally. Zaya held a brave face as she did her best not to upset him more with her 'mistakes.'

"I'm sorry, My Lord," Zaya answered in a small voice. She placed some scrolls on the desk before she bent down to finish picking up the rest. Zaya stared down, not wanting to meet his cruel eyes that matched his cruel ways. After a year, Zaya was used to the harassment her master does to her, but every day she never gave in to be his.

"Pretty one, if I ever find my desk disordered again, I'll throw you outside to push some stone." He lectured her harshly, making it clear that he wasn't fooling around. Zaya paused for a moment, thinking about it until she fixed the unraveled scrolls. "Is that clear?"

Zaya bites her tongue to prevent her from saying something snarky, but all she mustered to do was softly shake her head. He said nothing more, inspecting his desk if anything was misplaced before he left Zaya to her duties. Her master Urshu strolled through to his chariot, where more servants were there to attend him.

"Come on, come on, I haven't got all day," Urshu retorted at them, as they quietly complied. Zaya stared at her master until she felt the presence of her lover behind her. She gave a small smile, as Bek placed his arm around her waist.

"I'd like to drop him from a great height," Bek replied with a hint of humor in his voice. Zaya chuckled at his thoughts before Bek swiftly placed a loving kiss to her. Bek said happily to her, "Morning."

They both stared ahead as Zaya's master rode off to wherever he had to go. "One day, I'm going to steal you away from him," Bek declared to Zaya, he tugged her to a corner so that they can have a bit of privacy. It was these moments that both lovers look forward to.

"Is stealing always the answer?" Zaya questioning her lover, she stared into his warm chocolate eyes for any answers.

"It is now in this world. You're either rich or nothing," Bek retorted with a hint of anger in his tone. He only wished they weren't in this situation right now, both being enslaved against their will, a chain inside their hearts.

"Even if you can free me, what about my family? Our friends? Can you steal all of Egypt away from Set?" Zaya countered as Bek scoffed at her intended argument towards him. Zaya continued to look around to search for any guards scouting her master's temple.

"Only Horus can free us," Zaya confirmed, but Bek rolled his eyes at his lover's ignorance. He still can't believe that she still has hope that those 'gods' will help mortals like themselves. No one was going to help them, Bek concluded. No one will.

"You really believe the gods would care?" Bek remarked.

"If Horus could come, he would." Zaya insisted, she then thought about something she discovered not too long ago. Perhaps there was a way for Horus to come back to rescue Egypt. "Come, I want to show you something."

She lightly tugged his wrist, both walking out to the plaza towards the telescope. It was bedazzled with gold and jewels, showing it's wealth from Zaya's master. Shouts and cries were heard down below, where slaves bellowed happily towards the King of Egypt. She guided Bek to look through the instrument, "Set's army returns with spoils of war. His vault will be unlocked tonight. The perfect time for someone to sneak inside."

"Why?" Bek inquired curiously, what is Zaya planning exactly. But, she surely has her serious face whenever she's formulating a plan.

"They say Horus' eyes are kept there. He would have his power back," Zaya glances nervously at her beloved. "As well as Anat's cuffs in another. Once you retrieve the cuffs, it will protect you."

"Stealing from a god? Are you serious, Zaya? Only a madman would try such a thing." Bek semi-shouted, but he knew what she was referring to. His lips curved up into a small smirk at the slightest, his eyes filled with mischief that has been there for a long time.

"Where do you suppose we could find someone so mad?" Zaya was a small smile on her face, both knowing he was going to steal Set's prized possessions. Zaya secretly snuck Bek inside Urshu's library, looking through scrolls for more information about Set's vault. They searched for over ten minutes and still nothing.

"The plans should be here," Zaya announced as she walked up a set ladder. "Urshu built the vault. He is after all Set's architect."

Bek grabbed a random scroll and unravel it, inspecting it closely. "What's this?"

Zaya took a glance before she continued searching for the vault. "Uh, Set's pyramid of sand."

He swiftly looked back at it until he gave a small chuckle. "He's built himself quite the fire pit. He must cook massive feasts." Already thinking that perhaps he might steal some food as well.

"It's the pit to the center of the world, Bek. The source of his powers. No feast," Zaya said in a 'matter-in-fact' tone. Bek tried to process the information before he shrugged his shoulders, outing the scroll away. Zaya then grabbed a scroll, reading the label as she turned to her lover. "Found it."

She walked down and took them somewhere else to place the scroll onto a flat surface. "The treasure will pass through the front gate." Bek read out loud, but Zaya scrunched her eyebrows at the slightest.

"The front gate isn't the problem. It's what comes after. Two bridges rigged with traps Urshu boasts of them endlessly." Zaya sighed softly, perhaps it might not be possible to return the relics.

"Well, there's a good thing I'm cheating," Bek declared, accepting the challenge. Zaya grinned from ear to ear as she continued to explain the plan. With the two bridges rigged with traps for Horus' eyes. Another trap that would require wits to retrieve Anat's cuffs. Specifically, a test that would require intelligence to pass through Set's power source. If he chooses the wrong one, he will die a gruesome death. Once they concluded what Bek has to do, the two lovers shared one last kiss before bidding each other goodbye.

Meanwhile, in Set's Kingdom, the King of Egypt returns from yet another glorious battle, alongside his royal advisor, Ba'al. Both gods walked side by side when Ba'al excused himself to prepare for the celebration. Set, quite pleased with himself strolled to his chamber where his 'Queen' was waiting. Once everything was in place, it was time for Bek to take action. He took some rope, the scroll, and a bag with a few necessities before he took off to Set's vault.

Bek jumped on top of nearby buildings, with each step getting closer to Set's temple. The young mortal observed down below, Set's carriages took away treasures that he conquered. Bek calculated carefully when to land on one carriage, he swiftly swung the grappling hook onto a bridge above. Once, it was secured, Bek took one last breath as he jumped off and into the carriage.

A loud yell erupted from him as he landed harshly, that was until his eyes glanced around all the gold that was sitting there. He secretly took a few jewels inside his pouch, waiting for the plan to initiate. He detected the slightest movement to the left, as it slowly circled. When all of a sudden, the floor was replaced by an opening, thus tilting the carriage with all the treasure falling along with Bek.

The young mortal screamed with excitement as he saw a ledge, he timed it as he jumped just before he went with all the other treasure. Bek rolled over, only looking up ahead, where he saw a faint blue glow on the other side. He looked down at his feet, spotting a small pebble, curious he kicked it over the edge to see where it landed. Thousands of onyx scorpions strike at the pebble, Bek overlooking at the moment.

"Where do you even get that many scorpions?" Bek cringed, still he focuses on the mission instead. He unraveled the scroll, reading the instructions carefully, and he swiftly lit up a torch. He didn't focus too much on the ground below, just trying to get the relics. He lifted the torch over that cast a shadow of his figure. However, once the darkness covered over one of the spheres on the trap. The trap sprung to life as spikes appeared and it swiftly shut itself.

"Enough to make you afraid of your own shadow," Bek noted, the young mortal hesitantly placed the torch over his head to avoid making shadows. There were statues on either side, although Bek didn't seem to take too much notice. He slowly walked through the first trap, as he strolled to the middle. He remembered to walk around it or else it would trigger another trap. He sighed softly, but he knew that there was still one more to go.

"Well that was easy," Bek said sarcastically, however, he didn't realize that he subconsciously cast a shadow over the circle, thus triggering the next trap. Bek made sure to watch out for the blades, that was until he heard a soft hum followed by a rattle. His eyes widened as he quickly maneuvered the statues holding blades, and during the process try not to get killed. Bek had to dodge the swords, jumping, ducking over, and carefully not drop anything.

He didn't look back, for that was a mistake since Bek was about to have his head sliced off when the statues slowed down. That was close, too close. He stood there for a moment, holding his breath for what seemed like an eternity.

"A third bridge?" Bek questioned in disbelief, his eyes trained towards Horus' eyes. Confused, he unraveled the scroll, before sighing in frustration. "Doesn't say anything about a third bridge. This is criminal."

Bek now had to stealthily walk through the last and final bridge. "And only one eye. Just terrific," Bek groaned, he risked his life for one eye? What's next there would only be one cuff from the goddess?

"Zaya, I hope you'd say a prayer, or else I'll roll the bones," Bek uttered, finally having the courage to take a step. He slowly walked forward until he felt a rumble below. The floor was collapsing, therefore, he had to leap over it so he wouldn't fall. And the last step, he jumped high enough to catch the eye. At the moment, he caught it as he fell to the ground harshly onto the many treasures stolen from other kingdoms.

The clinking erupted through the vault, alerting the scorpions to follow the vibrations. Thousands of them swanned to Bek, having their tails ready to strike. Without a second thought, Bek subconsciously lifted Horus' eye towards the creatures. A bright blue hue blighted the creatures, thus causing them to cower away from the divine power. Bek stood up as he covered his in an effect to not become permanently blind, whatever direction Horus' eye went, the scorpions would back away. He chuckled at the revelation, taking each step forward until they were out of reach from him.

"Alright. Just one more thing," Bek declared, looking at the other scroll, whereas he carefully walked around the multitude of venomous scorpions. He noted that he would have to be where all the other treasure was, check that. The entrance will be alongside the walls, where two doors would lead to two different exits. The young mortal scouted out the vault, noting that behind the traps above, is where stood two different doors. One door was decorated with solid gold and a symbol with a proud Egyptian Cobra embedded in the center. The door to the right was similarly, the only difference was that it was a black Jackal.

"I hope you're right about this, Zaya," Bek muttered, reading the scroll some more. Luckily, it stated that the Egyptian Cobra is the door that leads to Anat's cuffs. That's easy… maybe a bit too easy. He walked through the door, waiting for something to happen, looking around his surroundings but nothing. He took a couple of steps more as one stone triggered the first challenge, a statue of Oracle, staying still. That was until his stone eyes glowed red, staring directly at the mortal. Bek strolled closer glancing at the statue, until it spoke in a booming voice, "Those who wish to enter must answer the riddle. You only have three tries."

"Three tries? Unbelievable," Bek muttered angrily, he glanced back at the scroll, but it mentioned that the riddle varies and with no possible answer. "Great. Alright then…" Bek pondered for a moment, "And if I get it wrong?"

The Oracle statue stared down at him until Bek realized that there was no way out. Bek would have to his wit to answer the riddle or his life would end right there. "I-I understand. Now, tell me."

The Oracle spoke once, _'__It can't be seen, can't be felt, can't be heard and can't be smelled. It lies behind stars and under hills, and empty holes it fills. It comes first and follows after, ends life and kills laughter. What is it?' _

"What? Can I have another riddle," Bek argued at the statue, but it was already decided. That was the riddle chosen for him, Bek walked back and forth, trying to decipher the riddle. It would have to be common knowledge right? Anat was known for her wit and intelligence, but he didn't have her critical thinking. What would she do in this situation? Or from her former teacher, Thoth?

"Um, death?" Bek answered unsurely.

"Wrong, two more tries." The Oracle announced, causing Bek to groan. If it's not death, then what would it be? He continued to think, yet with time running out quickly it was difficult to create an answer. He then thought of one answer, proudly saying, "A shadow!"

"Wrong, one last try. You have ten seconds left."

"Ten seconds! Um, if not a shadow then what? Kills laughter and life? That doesn't make sense." Bek stated loudly, as the countdown commences. "Oh, it's Darkness!"

Just before the time ended, the statue stopped suddenly before a soft rumble was felt below. Up came a stone with one of Anat's Cuffs of Protection. Bek happily accepted it, without noting the engraved warning at the bottom. He walked away, still with the cuff gone the stone went down as other stones began falling from the vault. Bek turned away, noting the room collapsing thus having him run quickly. He felt the stones below his feet become brittle, as he leaped towards the door just in time. He laid down to catch his breath, as he left a sigh of relief escaped his lips.

"All this for one cuff? And one eye? What kind of sorcery is this?" Bek said rather snarky, but his mission was complete. He would just wait until daybreak tomorrow to be able to whisk Zaya away from her master. Bek took some last advice from the scroll, taking the exit behind the treasure vault and into the city. He stealthily walked through a different route in case someone might spot him leaving.

He waited for hours on end, pacing around his makeshift room to rescue Zaya. But how? What if they were caught before he could take her away from her cruel master? Many questions swarmed his mind as if a small parasite was infesting inside his vital organs. When the first rays of light shined across the Egyptian city, Bek grabbed his bag with the two divine relics inside. It took him more time than he expected to reach Zaya, entering through the same window to first glanced at her distressed eyes and worry across her face.

"Zaya!" Bek cried happily at his beloved, all he was thinking about was a plan to escape. His smile wavered at how she was uncomfortable as if she was hiding something in particular.

"I'm so sorry," Zaya said in a whisper, Bek became confused by her response. Bek walked closer to her, but only to find her master on the side leaning against a pillar. His expression was calm yet serious, a very dangerous combination of mixed emotions.

"As if using my house for your fornicating were not sufficient…" Urshu stated slowly, with his guards appearing against the young man. He nervously glanced around in an attempt to escape, Urshu smirked at his nervousness. "And you dare steal from the King?"

Zaya breathed unevenly, causing Urshu to unravel a scroll that was supposed to replace for the map, only that it was just an empty papyrus. He flipped the empty scroll before he strolled over to where she was, her beautiful chocolate eyes held tears threatening to flow out. "I pride myself in an orderly office, Zaya. You never did understand that, did you?"

He outstretched his hand to delicately touch the necklace of hers. "Oh, and this pathetic little trinket of yours will save neither of you, I'm afraid. Set is your god." Bek couldn't just stand to see his lover being belittled like that, not when she looks ready to weep.

"It was all my idea." Bek protested, but Urshu knew the truth.

"LIAR!" Zaya couldn't hold them in any longer, as some tears slipped down her face. Urshu harshly glared at Bek, "Give me back what you took."

Bek swiftly took out a small jeweled medallion before he pushed it against Urshu's palm. "Thank you," Urshu said sarcastically, "Feed them to the Jackals."

Both lovers protested, yet Bek yelled the loudest, "Wait!"

The guards around him advanced and all Bek did was give a nervous chuckle. He then thought of using Horus' eye to blind them. Bek discreetly slipped Anat's Cuff if Protection onto his wrist, signaling Zaya to be prepared.

"I took something else," Bek declared, suddenly whipping out the glowing eye. Everyone around them screamed in fright, while Bek used this as an advantage to peck Zaya's lips before running away.

"Run!" Bek shouted, grasping her wrist tugging her alongside him. It was after a few moments that the other recovered their sight. The two lovers hopped on Urshu's chariot, as Bek urged the horses to run. The horses whine loudly, still, they complied by running away from the temple. They laughed happily, believing that no one was chasing after them.

"You did it! Where's the other? And the cuffs?" Zaya exclaimed in a delightful tone, a bright smile to match her eyes' expression.

"You know how hard it was to steal that one?" Bek said sarcastically, lifting his left hand to demonstrate one golden cuff, "And there was only one cuff in the room."

Zaya's grin fades away as she heard shouting happening above Urshu's temple. She slowly turned to face the commotion when an arrow struck right through her heart. She sucks a large uneven breath, alarming Bek that she was shot. The young mortal carefully held her steady, not wanting to believe what was occurring.

Bek swiftly yanked out the arrow, as blood stained her dress thus causing her to lose consciousness. Zaya's eyes fluttered trying her best to stay awake, but she knew that it was only a matter of time before Anubis will take her soul to the Underworld. Above them, Urshu prepared to shoot another arrow, only this time he barely missed and instead landed onto a mud house.

"Zaya?!" Bek shouted, now with sheer determination to go have the God of the Sky to resuscitate his lover.

"I-I'll love-e you f-forever," Zaya stuttered as she struggled to form a response.

"Zaya…" Bek whispered sadly, looking directly to her beautiful eyes that were once filled with life. And now, it was replaced by utter emptiness and sorrow of everlasting pain. Her hands were losing its grip every second time passes away from her.

"Death is not the end. E-Even the darkest night w-will end, and the s-sun will rise again." Zaya said her last words, her eyelids fluttered until it was sealed shut, her skin was already fading away from lack of blood. Ultimately, her hands fell sideways as well as her head tilted to one shoulder.

Bek now blinded with hope, he raced away from civilization and instead was immense with an isolated wasteland to where said Horus' temple would be. It took him more time to reach the temple, worried that after every second passes by, the closer she is to reach the Underworld. Still, Bek was not willing to lose Zaya. Not now, not ever. He finally arrived at Horus' temple as he slowed down the tiring horses. He got off the chariot to glance at his lover's body, she looked peaceful and graceful. It almost looked as if she was in an eternal sleep awaiting for a spell to be broken.

"I'll make it right, Zaya," Bek caress her face in a loving matter, as he uttered the last phrase, "I'll make it right." Bek glanced at the temple, observing the many gifts that were left abandoned on the steps. He was hesitant to enter, but it was the only way from him to save Zaya. Once he entered the temple, the young mortal was unaware that the spell let him through… and alerted the goddess who placed it.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**I finally posted the next chapter and I really hope you enjoy it! I will also start to update my other stories so be on the lookout soon! With midterms and other exams done, I will finally have more time to update this story! Anyway, I'm curious if people actually like this story? I mean, it was just a random idea that popped into my head, thinking that this will actually be good. At least, I hope it is? Anyway, please leave a comment and like, because that really shows that people love what I write. So… thanks for reading and see you all next time!**


	7. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Seeking Help From A God **_

Bek slowly entered the temple, becoming aware of his surroundings. There were abandoned items of jewels, precious metals, and food supply… but not a certain god. The temple was certainly empty wondering why would anybody leave an onyx marble flooring and walls to match with gold-encrusted hieroglyphs. The young mortal inches closer with every cautious step, trying to make sense of Horus' temple. Bek held a tight grip on the divine blue orb known as Horus' eye.

He walked down the stairs, careful not to make any sounds that might alert the god. Bek inhaled softly, trying to formulate some type of plan to get what Bek truly wants. He paused for a moment, surveying what could be useful to him if Horus were to attack him. However, the god without sight knew someone lurked through his temple, quite surprised the person passed the barrier.

"I don't need any more worshippers," Horus voice echoed through his temple, while Bek glanced around to maybe find the god. No visible sign of him. "Tributes that rot and stink," The god continued, with distaste in his voice laying against a sarcophagus for support. "Unless you brought me more wine, get out."

"I'm no worshipper." Bek declared hesitantly, processing what he has to do. Bek must outwit the god to gain the advantage to get his beloved resurrected. The mortal inches closer without a second thought. Horus shook his head before letting out a small smirk, "What are you? Some thief?"

Bek nodded in agreement before letting out a confirmation, "Yes. A thief." Horus mentally groaned, not caring if he were to steal the jewels or riches he has been given. Nothing was ever going to change for mortals with greed. "I have something Set took from you."

This sparked Horus' interest, curious to what the mortal was proposing. Bek gently released the blue orb, sending a struck of Horus' eyesight. The god gasped in shock, immediately his left hand retracted to where his eyes used to be. Bek wisely slid the eyeball behind his back, slipping it into a hidden pouch on his belt. Horus struggles a bit to stand up, but not before he used his strength against a pillar to regain some balance.

"No mortal could rob Set's vault," Horus stated in a matter-in-fact tone. He then sensed that the mortal stole something from someone he knew, accusing the mortal, "You pilfered one of my followers' corpses."

"They never even got close." Bek retorted seriously and confidently, while Horus followed through the vibrations the mortal was created, thus causing Bek to slowly back away. Horus continued to stroll closer until he was about seven feet away from him. Of course, Horus intentionally slipped his hand behind his cloak, feeling the familiar sleek gold. The one that Anat gave to him since it had the special engraving of the Egyptian dialect.

"Give them to me," Horus demanded, outstretching his arm to receive his eyesight. Bek shook his head in disagreement, no he didn't come here just to lose his opportunity to have Zaya back. He sacrificed too much to have nothing in return for him. That was not how bribery works.

"Not yet." Bek protested, standing his ground against the exiled Prince of Egypt.

"Give me my eyes," Horus commanded once more, now with a serious tone in his voice. This was no time to make tricks or play against a god.

"I have a proposition." The young mortal declared, causing Horus to growl slowly turning his head rapidly. Horus didn't like to be meddled with and certainly not from a mortal either. Horus gripped his spear tightly, to the point where his knuckles turned white from loss of blood flow.

"YOU DARE BARGAIN WITH ME?!" Horus spat furiously, swiftly twirling his spear towards Bek, who luckily dodged it from being killed instantly. Horus was so outraged that he swung his spear towards him multiple times, and time Bek would dodge it.

Bek was forced to keep on moving forward and at one point he had to slip under the god to getaway. He even had to jump over Horus before kicking himself to create some distance, hiding behind the sarcophagus. "You're lucky I'm willing to. You can't even strike a three-legged elephant." Bek teased, causing the Young Prince of Egypt to continue searching for the rather _infuriating _mortal.

"You want a reward, I suppose? Gold?" Horus spoke clearly, navigating through the vibrations. Inching closer to where he once sulked over the loss and grief throughout the year. Horus didn't want to admit it… but he felt that he failed everyone from his family to his people. But, he also lost something meaningful to him, his pride and dignity and also his best friends.

"Gold I can steal," Bek answered snarkily but a bit too loudly, as Horus strikes once more. Bek swiftly jumped off the ground before backing away as he laid down. Horus lifted his spear above his head rapidly causing him to quickly swung it down to where Bek was. The young mortal rolled away every time Horus jabbed his weapon repeatedly.

Bek almost kept on rolling until he reached the edge, standing up with one arm on the ground. Horus continued to drag his spear until he felt nothing more, confused as to where the young mortal was. Bek carefully picked up a nearby pebble and threw it to the other side, causing Horus to follow the sound. This gave Bek enough time to move from the edge, but not before Horus held a quiet shuffle and attempted to kill the mortal.

"There's someone I want to saved," Bek quickly answered, while backing away from the blind god. Horus slowly lowered his weapon against him yet he didn't let his guard down.

"From what?" Horus questioned him, this mortal was certainly stubborn on what so desperately wants. This quality reminded Horus of someone he knew, always had her mind set on something deemed impossible, but nothing was impossible with her.

"Death," Bek declared without hesitation, while Horus scoffed at his imbecile request. That can't be done. Bek angrily shouted, "Didn't your father teach you that death isn't the end?"

"It can't be done." Horus insisted, shifting his spear away into merely a small trinket. The god shook his head at the mortal's stubbornness, simply started walking away.

"Well, figure it out. You're Horus, Lord of the Air!" Bek yelled at him before he then got an idea that might persuade him to aid in retrieving Zaya back. Bek smirked widely at his chance, "Or maybe I'll just toss what I have in the Nile."

Horus stiffened, quickly thinking over the mortal's request, as he calmly said, "Wait!"

Bek slowly stopped in his tracks, before looking back at the exiled Prince of Egypt. Horus sighed softly before he walked around to gather what he needed for the resurrection. The God of the Sky then asked the mortal to bring his beloved, to which Bek responded with a quick 'yes'. Bek swiftly ran outside to where the carriage was still there. He carried Zaya inside with great care, while Horus laid her down to start the incantation.

"Stay with the living. Stay with the living," Horus chanted in a low voice, placing his hands over Zaya's chest to feel any type of movement or breathing. So far… nothing. "Stay with the living. Stay with the living…"

Horus shook his head, while Bek had a look of confusion evident in his eyes. Horus slowly announced, "She's gone beyond where I can reach her."

"But… you're a god," Bek argued in protest, while Horus groaned at the mortal's ignorance on how their kind work.

"Gods may live thousands of your years, but we cannot cure mortality." Horus turned away, thinking perhaps there was someone who can aid them. Horus gathered the items of offerings, before saying, "It's time for her to walk the path." The god was referring to reaching the Afterlife for Zaya.

"There must be something you can do," Bek questioned and at once point his voice almost cracked from the harsh truth. No one can have everything… not even the gods.

"I've done all I can." Horus intervened, before gathering a bit of the ash to ignite the fire. "Oh, thou who art everlasting, send your servant to guide the dead to new life."

Horus stood up, feeling the presence of another fellow god nearby. Bek glanced up, focusing on what Horus was going to do. Horus spoke clearly, "Anubis, come forth."

Suddenly, the wind started howling through the temple, alerting both of them that the God of Death was upon them. A gust a wind appeared at the pedestal, with Anubis coming from thin air. The Jackal god looked directly at the Prince of Egypt, immediately awaiting his command.

"You are released," Anubis declared, reaching down to Zaya, pulling her spirit from her mortal body. Bek looks up in shock, while Zaya now awake, seemed confused and conflicted about the situation.

"The doors of Earth are open to you," The God of Death uttered, suddenly a portal appeared between Zaya and Anubis, "You must begin your journey."

"She died a slave," Bek spoke, his eyes threatened for tears to cascade down his face. He can't believe that this was happening, not like this. Anything but this. "Without treasure, she won't be allowed through the Final Gate."

"What do you offer?" The God of Death questioned Zaya, who stood silent, knowing her fate to the Afterlife.

"She can't pass into the Afterlife," Bek begged the Lord of the Afterlife, yet his pleas were ignored, for the god could only communicate to other Egyptian gods and goddesses along with mortals who have lived their lives in the living world.

Zaya sighed, "For you, Lord Anubis… Governor of the Bows, who is upon his mountain… I have only my smile."

"So be it." The Jackal God declared, taking Zaya's soul with him through the portal. Bek called out to his lover repeated, screaming her name louder before she vanished away.

"The dead don't speak to the living," Horus finally spoke, although he did his best for the mortal, there was nothing that can be done. Now, it was time for Bek to finish his end of the bargain. Bek couldn't believe, he _didn't _want to believe it. This wasn't what he had in mind. Horus interrupted his thoughts, "Now give them to me."

Bek scoff at the blind Prince in disbelief, glancing at his outstretched hand to retrieve his divine sight. The young mortal walked away from Zaya's body, grunting at the pain that was expanding in his heart. "You've done nothing!" Bek accused him, blinded by anger and frustration.

"My eyes," Horus pleaded with him, not wanting to repeat himself nicely.

"You spend the rest of your days wandering around sightless! I have nothing to lose! Do you understand?" Bek shouted, walking closer to the god after every word, while Horus listened intently while continuing to demand Bek for his eyes.

"I will do anything to see her again or I'll die trying!" Bek's face grew red, while Horus finally lost his patience with him. Mortals can be such pests.

"GIVE… ME… MY… EYES!" Horus gripped tightly at Bek's arm, shocked about the amount of strength he possessed. However, part of his divine strength came from a certain goddess as well. Yet, instead, he whispered in his ear, "If you want to hide from me? Learn to talk less."

Horus outstretched his hand once more, signaling him for his eyes now. Bek struggled yet reached his hidden pocket before handing it to Horus. The God of the Sky tossed Bek to the ground harshly, while he placed the only blue orb on his right eye socket, moving his eye patch. Finally, after a year of feeling worthless without his divine powers, he now felt like a god once more. After taking in his first sight, he tried to capture everything he saw, now all he needs is his other eye.

Horus sighed in relief, before asking, "Where's the other?"

Bek swiftly made himself stand up, purposely trying not to make eye contact with the god. The mortal started stuttering nervously, as Horus for the first time see the mortal with a narrow expression. He repeated himself, "Where's the other?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, but I…" Bek tried to explain himself, yet Horus simply gripped his throat squeezing it ever so slightly.

"I'll snap your neck," Horus spoke the truth, squeezing after every second. Bek started struggling as his lungs were suffocating, gripping onto anything, "You must hate Set for what he did to your father."

This only angered Horus, now lifting Bek into the air with the fire burning in his one sapphire eyes. Bek tried with all his might to utter a few words, "The pyramid… I know how to get into Set's pyramid."

Horus didn't believe a word he said, nonetheless, questioned him with his eye trained directly at the puny mortal, "How?" No response. He repeated once more, yet Bek was on the brink of becoming unconscious until Horus noticed his lack of response.

"Oh…" Loosening his grip while placing him into the ground, now being about to breath once again. Bek took a few moments to regain his strength and breath before stating, "It's where he keeps his power locked up, right? If I can get you inside, could you kill him?"

Horus furiously tossed Bek across his temple, tempting to ask him, "How would you do that?"

"I saw the plans," Bek answered in a small grunt, picking himself up. Knowing for sure that he would gain many bruises from the god. The young mortal leaned against a pillar for some support of lack of energy.

"Tell me," Horus demanded Bek shook his head in disagreement.

"I'll _show _you," Bek argued at the god, not liking one bit that Horus was trying to exclude him.

"Go on," Horus answered with humor.

"If you bring Zaya back," Bek answered swiftly, staring directly at the god. Horus thought about it before his eyes betrayed him with a recurring thought of his father's death.

"There may be two ways…" The God of the Sky spoke softly before he walked away from the mortal. He began to change his attire to more formidable armor when they embark on an adventure to his kingdom. Horus bundled Zaya in a silk blanket, gently placing her inside a hidden tomb from his temple.

"No one may leave the afterlife once entered. But the journey through the Nine Gates will take several days to complete. And only the King can make Anubis turn back. If I kill Set and take the crown before your beloved reaches the Final Gate, I might be able to save her." Horus declared, but hesitant to say the other option.

"And the other?" Bek asked intrigued about the second choice, looking at the god with any type of clue.

"The other would be to visit an old friend of mine, she's the only one with divine magic who can relieve anyone who hasn't yet reached the Final Gate," Horus whispered, feeling the emptiness of his heart without her.

"Are you talking about the 'Queen of Heaven'? Well, what are we waiting for?" Bek retorted at the way Horus wasn't doing anything about the fact that someone could save Zaya before she reaches the Final Gate.

"The problem is that we don't exactly see eye to eye," Horus uttered slowly, while Bek smirked at the Prince's nervousness of a certain goddess. Bek never was the type to admire the Egyptian gods and goddesses, yet he did respect only one that seemed her heart was pure gold. Everyone in the Kingdom admired her kindness and love, while the mortals return their love a thousand times more.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be rude but weren't both once… betrothed?" Bek recalled a few years ago when King Osiris announced that his only son found a suitable bride for him.

"Yes, that was how it was supposed to be, yet I did something foolish. I pushed her away, but she still somehow always comes back to me." Horus cleared his throat after the statement, distracting himself with gathering his weapons and tying his eye patch over his left area. Horus didn't make room for any more conversations with the mortal.

Horus simply looked around his temple, hoping that until he returns, he would be the rightful King of Egypt. The god began strolling away and up the stairs, smirking back, "Try to keep up."

"So exactly how long until we reach to that friend of yours?" Bek questioned Horus, while the god simply continued on the path to Anat's other hidden location. He was thankful that Ba'al gave him the clue to where to find her, and surprisingly it was only a one day journey to her cave.

"A day journey… but at this pace it might be two," Horus teased the mortal, causing Bek to roll his eyes at his humor.

"Ha, ha. I'm serious about this." Bek faked laughed, while Horus looked back at the mortal. They said nothing else, only focusing on the task of finding Anat's temple. Horus didn't at first realize that his palms began to grip tightly at his spear, knowing they were getting closer to his best friend. He was never nervous or flustered about anything… yet, with Anat is was different. It was a good change, to be honest, Horus felt that his love for her never distinguished. Even with the contrary belief, that he was with Hathor for the last few years.

Meanwhile, in Set's Kingdom, the King rounded up his army along with his advisor Ba'al standing tall beside the King. Set held a proud smirk at his achievements throughout the year, his Mistress was placed on her carrier, looking quite bored. Ba'al held a neutral expression, his dazzling hazel eyes staring directly at the mortal soldiers. Set announced, "My magnificent bloody hounds!"

All the soldiers cheered for their King, Set nodded his head in approval, "You are the true sons of Egypt! You are my children of iron and blood! No father can be more proud."

The army continued to cheer loudly, clinging their weapons into the ground. Ba'al resists the urge to clench his fist, yet instead, the god simply smirked at the next phrase his King said. Set continued to stroll back and forth with a wicked smirk, "The rebel gods have choked on our spears. The rest have retreated to Nephthys' stronghold with the help of Anat! Where they now stand ready to face us. But you, my legions of the desert, will bring them reckoning!"

Everyone howled and shouted with joy, while the Mistress Hathor playfully seemed content with her King. Of course, the other gods and goddesses that were by Set didn't resist their eagerness to vanquish their foes. The King of Egypt roughly grabbed the chest before walking to his army, "So take your fill of gold!"

Set tossed the gold-filled chest towards the crowd, causing them to gather the gold on the floor. Their wicked King announced, "And if you fall in battle and travel to the Nine Gates, tell my brother who is it you worship!"

"Fall in! And march!" Ba'al declared at them, immediately following order while the other gods and goddesses gathered their weapons for the upcoming battle. Ba'al waited for his general when a wealthy mortal along with the Montu, the God of War approached Set. The mortal spoke while bowing in respect, "My Lord. Your royal treasury has been breached."

This made Set stare both of them with a curious expression, wondering what exactly was stolen. Set demanded Ba'al to follow him, as they immediately rode through one of the carriages and in less than five minutes they arrived at his pyramid, his power source. Set questioned what exactly was stolen, only to discover that Horus' orb and Anat's cuff were stolen a few nights before. Urshu explained that his servant from his temple stole information and was last seen riding towards the direction of Horus' temple. This enraged Set greatly, to the point he felt to go on a bloody rampage.

The King didn't hesitate to travel through the desert until he reached the temple. Yet, when he tried to enter, an invisible barrier didn't permit them to enter. Set tried once again, still, it didn't seem to work. "Of course… this is Anat's work."

"What do we do now?" The mortal questioned the King, while Set whistled for one of his soldiers to come forth with a small box. Set swiftly took out the item before slipping it on his wrist, the gold cuff adjusted to his thick muscular hand. It was Anat's cuff, and this time the King tried to walk through and it allowed him to enter. Ba'al didn't need the cuff since his sister trusts him with her life with anything. Therefore, with his magical crest, the God of Weather entered without another word. Set began to laugh sinisterly before he tossed the cuff towards the others until followed him inside. No one was there, thus concluding that Horus received his sight once more.

The God of the Desert walked up to the tomb looking down disappointedly at the lack of his nephew. Without turning around, Set asked the mortal, "Urshu… wasn't the eye meant to lure those loyal to Horus to their deaths?"

"Yes, Lord," Urshu answered slowly.

"What was the term you used?" Set inquired the master-builder a rhetorical question. "Thief-proof?"

"Yes, Lord." The mortal nodded his head, feeling that this wasn't exactly going to be a good situation. Ba'al couldn't stop from letting a small smile from his lips, already wanting to alert his sister of Horus' arrival.

"Can you pick up the trail?" Set looked directly at Montu, the god nodded with confirmation, not wanting to fail his King. "And find whichever of his allies was clever enough to steal back his eye."

Montu harshly pushed the master builder, to tell the truth, causing him to stutter, "It was a mortal, Lord."

Set looked back down at him with a harsh glare to match his grim expression, "A mortal?"

Urshu simply chuckled nervously, while Ba'al was ordered to remove the removable tile to reveal Zaya's body. "Who is she?" Ba'al questioned, pointing at Zaya with a curious look.

"His servant." Montu retorted, while Urshu began to say, "In my defense, Lord…"

"Believe me, I'm very curious to hear your excuse is," Set answered sarcastically, causing the God of the Weather to smirk at the mortal's nervousness. Ba'al reached down to snatch Zaya's necklace before handing it to Set, who gave a nod of approval at his advisor. It was the symbol of Horus, thus Set retorted, "Well, it appears you're not the cleverest mortal in Egypt after all. This thief is."

Once, they left the temple and return to the Kingdom, Ba'al didn't hesitate to communicate with his sister. He gently pressed the Egyptian crest, turning towards a nearby mirror until he saw her reflection. "Ba'al? Did something happen?"

"Horus left his temple, assuming that he's traveling towards your direction." Ba'al declared, looking over his shoulder every once in a while. "I don't have much time, but I want to let you know that I'll always be by your side."

"I know, you never fail to betray me." Anat answered honestly, "If only I can hug you again, I miss you, brother."

"And I to you, but don't worry, everything will be fine in the end," Ba'al reassured his sister, he then heard a long knock on his chamber. "I have to go, but the next time I see you… I'll be right there beside you."

"I'll count on it," Anat smiled sadly before her reflection went away, causing Ba'al to sigh. Now, all he has to do is find a way somehow to be with his sister, but until then he has to play its role as the trusted advisor of the King.

After a two day journey, Horus and Bek finally arrived at the hidden location of Anat's cave. Of course, it was concealed by her magic yet luckily, Horus received a raven from Ba'al with Anat's bracelet that was given to him. Horus felt confident that nothing would happen to them, he looked down at the mortal and asked, "What else did you steal?"

"Just your eye and Anat's cuff," Bek said, lifting the gold cuff in the air to see Horus. The God of the Sky nodded, unsheathing his spear in front of him, knowing Anat was never the type to be defenseless in protecting something of hers.

"I suggest you wear it now," Horus ordered Bek, thus the two men walked closer to the cave. It was quite dark after just strolling inside for six feet, yet this made them vigilante of the situation. They couldn't be reckless, with one sudden wrong move might make the journey cut short. The cave seemed to stretch out for miles on end when suddenly Horus felt a gush of wind.

"Get down!" Horus order at the mortal, while he twirled the spear before cutting open a large python. The creature was about ten feet long, yet luckily Horus saved Bek from a fatal death. Horus chopped off the head before stomping on it with his weight. They continued, Bek being on edge even if he had the Cuff of Protection on his wrist.

More dangerous it became, the deeper they went through, and every time Horus would slay the creatures while saving Bek. There would be traps, certain spells conjured, and lastly fight with one of Anat's creatures. After a good hour had gone by, they finally saw an enchanted door with a glossy look around it. Horus didn't hesitate to walk over since he's safe from harm, therefore, Bek follows in pursuit.

The God of the Sky inhaled a sharp breath before he unlocked the door as it swung open. Horus didn't felt the need for his spear, so it transformed into a sharp dagger. Just when they were entering a throne room, the door swung shut. A soft clink of metal sharpened Horus' senses as he pushed the mortal aside before striking at the intruder. However, a narrow gold scepter stopped him from attacking and came face to face to Anat.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Horus," Anat called out to him, but Horus was stunned. She was still beautiful the last time he saw her. Her signature gold dress was much shorter yet still showed her full curves, especially with her long slender legs. Instead of her hair down, it was in a crown braided updo, framing her sharp features nicely. "But where is your other eye?"

"I-I… I—," Horus tried to form a response, causing Anat to smirk at his flustered eyes. She lifted her scepter over his head trying to strike him, yet with a click on his dagger transformed into his spear.

"What are you doing?" He finally was able to question her, but simply she pushed him away letting his guard down. The goddess looked down at Bek, who nervously stood up to show respect.

"Making sure you weren't followed," The blonde beauty answered before her scepter glowed pointing directly at the two men. Her magic response with a small pulse, alerting her that nobody followed her.

"By attacking me?" Horus implied at her, Anat rolled her eyes correcting him, "By defending myself."

"You," Anat pointed at the mortal with narrowed eyes, "How did you enter his temple? I put a spell around it, making sure no one would enter."

Bek inhaled softly, lifting his wrist showing her cuff, "My lady, I believe this is what let me enter."

Anat let out a small gasp, Bek took off the cuff as he returned it to its rightful owner. "How did you get it?"

"I entered Set's royal treasury, but there was only one cuff there," Bek said honestly before he walked over towards the tall goddess bowing down at his knees. "My lady, I seek your assistance."

Anat nodded her head gently, glancing down at the mortal, "I believe that can be accounted for, for your bravery to return something of mine. Yet, I know you're not a man who needs anybody but yourself correct?"

Bek shily nodded his head rapidly, causing Anat's lips to curve up with a gentle smile. "Well, then what do you require… um, what's your name if I may ask."

"Bek, my lady. My beloved is now entering the Afterlife as we speak, and I would like for you to—," Bek was cut off since Anat knew what he wanted.

"Revive her? I could but since Set controls the Afterlife, he would detect my magic in a second. I also need a _certain _book but it's not in my possession. However, I can teleport this necklace to her body that will grant her a few extra days for the journey." Anat smiled sadly, walking away from Bek and towards Horus.

"You're as beautiful as the day I last saw you…" Horus whispered in her ear before he touched Anat and wrapped his strong arms around her. The Goddess of War tried to control herself, yet found herself reciprocating the actions by hugging him tightly. Both didn't realize that the hidden love inside their hearts was growing. The two gods stood there for a few minutes, neither of them wanting to let go.

"Um… I think I'll give you a minute," Bek called out, causing Horus to groan at the mortal for ruining the moment. The brunette god looked over his shoulder and saw Bek smirking at them, but started to leave.

"Just head down the corridor to rest for a bit," Anat spoke firmly, Bek nodded without hesitation since he didn't want to anger the Goddess of War. Once, the mortal left, Anat's smile slowly widened at the man who captured her heart.

"Why did you lie to him? You of all people should know that I require the _Book of the Dead_ to resurrect anybody." Anat accused Horus, placing one hand over his chest. He smirked at the gesture, cupping Anat's chin playfully. Two can play that game.

"You know threatening the future King of Egypt is treason, right?" Horus smirked, his sapphire eyes glistening with humor.

"As well as threatening the Protector of Gods who can vanquish any foe that comes my way. So, what do you have to say?" Anat leaned towards him, before she whispered, "_My King?_"

This sends small shivers down Horus' spine at the amount of contact they both were having. Anat was the first to pull away, yet she held a mischievous grin on her full lips. "My brother informed me of Set's arrival at your temple. It's only a matter of time before they start searching for me."

"Your beautiful never ceases to amaze me," Horus smile grew wider, quickly looking her from down to up. Anat rolled her dazzling eyes at him, he certainly hasn't changed.

"And what else?" She asked him playfully, without both gods noticing the mortal hiding behind one of the pillars.

"What else." Horus almost stuttered from gazing onto her beautiful flawless face that seemed to be the most beautiful in all of Egypt. Anat confronted him, "Is beautiful all that matters to you now?"

"At the moment," Horus was entranced before Anat smacked him on the arm with her scepter before she twirled it under his feet causing him to fall harshly. She glared at him, before placing her scepter dangerously near his neck. "Say that again," Anat dared him, Horus simply kicked the scepter before flipping her over to the point where he was practically on top of her.

"Maybe you should write a book, How To Offend Women In Five Syllables Or Less," Bek joked at the Prince of Egypt. Horus cleared his throat, glaring at the mortal, "Not helping."

"Anat we came because we need your help," Horus announced seriously until both divine beings were interrupted by a burst of muffled laughter.

"That doesn't change the fact that you were obviously flirting with me when you're with another woman." Anat shoved him away, Horus scuff at her statement as he gripped both her arms forcing her to face him.

"You mean Hathor? We're no longer together if that's what you're wondering." The young Prince retorted at his best friend's jealousy. "On a serious note, I need your help reclaiming the throne."

"Why now?" Anat gathered her weapon before with the snap of her fingers transformed into a necklace. Anat dusted the nonexistent dust off her dress, letting Bek know he can come out now. Anat stood tall with a firm look, waiting for Horus' response.

"Because I'm done being helpless, knowing that my Kingdom is suffering under Set's cruel ways. And you may not know this but my father told me about your prophecy—," Anat rudely cut him off.

"What do you know about it?" The blonde goddess inquired him, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Just enough that you will help on this quest." Horus looked directly at her, knowing he touched a sensitive topic. Anat couldn't deny that this was true it was always mentioned by her teacher, Thoth. The goddess sighed disappointedly, "Alright… but under one condition?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want you to protect me," Anat declared, the God of the Sky thought about it before he hesitantly nodded his head. "Good, I just need to change to a much better attire." As she left without another word, heading to her private chamber. Anat tried to keep her feelings buried, swiftly changing into a battle armor that King Osiris made just for her. Next, she wore battle shoes and lastly gathered a small pouch of items that will be necessary for the journey ahead.

Once, she returned the goddess spotted Horus practicing with the shapeshifting spear that she gifted him. Subconsciously, a small smile began to appear from her lips, until she realizes what she was doing. Anat called out to the two men, as they begin their first stop to reclaim the throne back. This was going to be interesting….


	8. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Traveling Towards The Sun**_

The Goddess of War, God of the Sky, and the mortal traveled on foot to their first destination. Throughout the walk, none seemed to make a conversation… well, what would Bek say to the most powerful God and Goddess in all of Egypt? Anat seemed focused on the task, while Horus would glance at her every once in a while. She definitely looked ravishing in her battle armor with her scepter in hand. Horus didn't necessarily _promise _when she asked for no protection for the journey. He didn't want to lose the one thing he treasured and admired since the beginning.

Anat felt the strong stare coming from her friend, continuing to ignore the sudden elevation of her breath hitched. A thought interrupted her head with the revelation that Horus was no longer with Hathor. What had happened during her time away from Egypt? From what she gathered, Hathor never loved Horus, instead, she loved the idea of the crown. The Goddess of War suddenly almost tripped at the edge, expecting to fall into the ground. But one never came, instead, a pair of strong arms wrapped securely on her torso.

"Are you alright?" Horus questioned her in a worried tone, slightly cupped her face, studying every feature on her face. Anat's breath hitched once more as she started to blush furiously. This can't be happening to her. She was practically defenseless and powerless towards him, but she didn't want to seem that way.

"Get off me, I have a reputation," Anat hissed, but she could still feel the warmth of his hands on her now-cold face. She pushed herself away, fixing her battle armor that was practically clung on her body. "Thank you, but I can take care of myself," Anat remarked at the Prince of Egypt.

Horus rolled his one eye before answering, "I never said you couldn't. Why must you push yourself away?"

Anat huffed in annoyance at the handsome Prince, certainly, he hasn't changed. The Goddess crossed her arms around her chest, stopping for a moment. She then walked up to him, before saying seriously, "Maybe because that's the only thing I know best."

"Then perhaps you shouldn't. I know what I did was wrong—." Horus started but was cut off by the blonde beauty.

"Let me get this one thing straight, alright? I am the one who _forgives _you, why must you always repeat the same things over and over again. It's in the past, Horus." Anat remarked at him, continuing to walk through the hidden forest.

"Then why do you always grip your scepter tightly whenever I say that?" Horus declared, a vivid smirk contouring his perfect face that Anat desperately wanted to kiss his lips… or perhaps punch. She couldn't decide which was better, but maybe the latter.

"I assume that you two had a troubled past?" Bek questioned the two gods, with a slight smirk that matched his playful eyes. The Goddess of War instantly swung her weapon towards a hidden bush, before the creature's head was cut off clean. One of Set's creations Anat concluded before turning towards the two men.

"Troubled? Hardly, the word I would use to describe it." The blonde goddess answered honestly, staring ahead to spot a majestic mountain that seemed to almost touch the sky. Bek was a bit startled at her fearless eyes and expression, perhaps that's why she's known as the Goddess of War.

"Then what would you describe it as, Anat?" Horus eyed the goddess with a hint of mischief, something Anat has always admired.

"A personal tragedy," Anat answered sarcastically with a playful shrug on her shoulders. Horus grunted loudly, she certainly hasn't changed her sarcastic humor. He gripped her toned arm tightly, forcing her to face him. Her breath hitched at the little space between them, her eyes drilling into his sapphire orb. He was still the same naive teenager she once knew, only that he was refined and polished into a warrior and future King. Horus still had that faint scar near his chin from a sparring match they once participated in their youth.

"This is no time to be humorous, Anat. We're here because you're the only one who can defend Egypt." Horus announced seriously, his eyes flickering every once in a while at her dazzling smile. Anat sighed in defeat, "You're right… we have a mission."

"Sorry for interrupting, but where exactly are we going?" Bek questioned the Prince of Egypt, who simply pointed at the mountain a few meters away from them.

"Up," Horus responded with a small smirk. Anat nodded in agreement, trying her best to ignore the heavyweight in her heart. The Goddess thought about flying yet it would be unfair for Horus and Bek. Instead, she slowly but surely started to climb, while the two men follow the Goddess's actions. The higher they climbed, the more troublesome Bek became confused about where they were going.

"So what is the plan?" The mortal asked the two divine beings. Anat held a tight grip on the edges of the mountain choosing not to answer at the moment.

"To kill the God of the Desert, we must kill the Desert itself," Horus answered as if it was some sort of riddle. Bek immediately stopped for a moment at the answer he received, not liking it one bit.

"Kill the desert? How do you kill the desert?" Bek swiftly inquired between the two gods, reaching the top of the mountain that took long that what Bek expected. Anat was the first to reach the top as she sighed in relief at the sight of the Gates of the Sun. It's been an eternity since she saw her father, but the Supreme God was cursed to forever be in the sky protecting his creations.

"We must go to my grandfather's." The God of the Sky declared, breathing out nervously, "He'll help us with our task."

"Your grandfather?" Bek asked bewildered at the statement. Anat gave a small smile before quickly adding, "And my father."

"Wait, wait, wait…. Do you mean Ra? _The_ Sun God Ra?" Bek tried to understand what they were saying. No mortal has ever seen Ra and especially not in the sky as well. Anat and Horus eyed each other using their secret communication, nodding at the mortal at his startled expression.

Bek could help but let out a small laugh, "So where _exactly_ is your grandfather?" Horus calmly looked up, Bek reciprocating his actions until he understood what he meant. He can't be serious. "You're being funny, right?"

The Young Prince crossed his arms above his chest, his eyes glancing directly at the mortal, "You think I'd put any effort into trying to amuse you?"

"Don't listen to him, he's upset that without his other eye he can't transform into his divine form," Anat assured Bek, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I heard you, Anat." Horus retorted at her.

"Not like if I wasn't trying to hide it from you." Anat cooly answered, walking towards the gate. The blonde goddess closed her eyes, focusing on trying to communicate with her father for permission to enter.

"It seems flying would be useful right now," Bek stated the obvious, not noticing that Anat let her golden wings stretch out from her back.

"Without both my eyes, I cannot transform." The god sighed as he inhaled softly, "I must pray for strength."

"Oh, that's not encouraging." Bek teased him, but the god didn't like the answer. The mortal turned around to spot the goddess with a pair of long wings, she truly looked like a true daughter of Ra.

"Be silent or you'll reach the bottom of this mountain much quicker than you reached the top," Horus bickered without looking at Bek, instead, he walked forward beside Anat as he discreetly gripped her hand. He pulled her down onto her knees, hearing his prayer as he said, "Great Ra, know my name. The Lord of the Air seeks your embrace."

After a few moments… nothing happened. Horus sighed in disbelief as he loosens his grip, yet Anat softly squeezes his hand in encouragement. Horus swiftly saw her tiny smile directed towards him, therefore, he whispered the next prayer, "Grandfather, I need your help. Please!"

Anat stood up swiftly, strolling away from Horus since she felt her father granted her wish and her best friend's permission to enter. Horus got into position as eventually transformed into a Golden Falcon, although Anat could see his right eye shining brightly.

"Impressed," Bek answered honestly, now trying to figure out who would he go with. Anat volunteered to carry him, however, Horus quickly rejected her offer and instead made Bek go with him. The blonde beauty smirked at his jealousy, nonetheless, they traveled through the air. The further they flew higher, the darker the sky became covered in what seemed like stars.

After some time, they landed safely at Ra's divine vessel that flows along the sacred waters. Anat concealed her golden wings behind her armor, staring ahead at her father's figure. The Sun God Ra was sharpening his spear, feeling the presence of his daughter.

"Stay in my shadow." The God of the Sky ordered at the mortal, transforming back to his normal body.

"Why?" Bek questioned him.

"Just do as I say," Horus replied, until the bright sun ever so delicately touched the mortal's arm, softly injuring him from the intense heat. Anat walked forward as she bowed down with Horus by her side.

"Hail, thou, Great God Ra." Horus chanted loudly at the great god, the last thing he didn't want to do was disrespect him. Anat couldn't help but let stray tears fell from her face, in her heart, she understood the reason why he couldn't see her.

"Normally when a bird lands on my boat, I kill it before it can shit." The Sun God remarked at the two gods. Anat couldn't help but crack a tiny smile at her father's banter. Ra continued his speech, "What is this? You dare bring a mortal to the source of Creation?"

"Father, he's important to us for the journey," Anat answered for the first time, while Horus cut in since he saw her nervousness, "He's valuable to me. I could not leave him behind."

"Ah… why have you come?"

"I would only ask something of you," Horus calmly stated to his grandfather.

"Oh, in that case, I shall stop what I'm doing and heed your bidding." The elder god insisted sarcastically, lifting his spear in the air.

"Father, that's not what he meant." Anat pleads her father, but the goddess smacked Horus' shoulder harshly signaling him to apologize.

"Grandfather, I'm sorry, I mean no disrespect." The Prince of Egypt said sincerely, making himself and Anat stand up to walk a bit closer to the elder god.

"You don't know the difference," Ra announced to his ignorant grandson who knows nothing about displaying respect. A soft howl came from the distance, alerting the Sun God Ra of who was coming once again. The elder god slowly stood up from his seat, while Anat, Horus, and Bek were confused about the sound.

"Stay there and be quiet," Ra told his creations, before placing his crown on his head. "I have work to do." The elder god unraveled his cloak, gently placing his hand over the heart that caused him to grow taller than thirty feet. Anat came to the sudden realization that he was going to fight against Apophis; God of Darkness and Death. The elder god that stated, "And put the mortal below deck if you want him to live."

Anat was about to protest, however, her father teleported away to slowly pull the sun away from the planet, causing darkness to cascade over the world. Horus swiftly carried Bek away towards the deck door before tossing him inside. The goddess rolled his eyes at his recklessness, questioning him, "Why must you treat him that way?"

"He's a mere mortal," Horus shrugged at his response.

"That's not a logical explanation as to being rude to him," Anat argued with him, yet another growl interrupted them. Apophis was approaching the divine vessel, yet Anat subconsciously held Horus' arm as a form of comfort. Horus wrapped around her shoulders, feeling her head slightly lean against his chest.

The Sun God Ra teleported to the other side of the divine vessel, in hand was a spear that started to fire surges of power towards the God of Death. After every hit, the divine vessel rocked from side to side, causing everyone on board to stumble for a bit. Horus tugged Anat with him, before holding onto a pillar for support with him protecting her. Apophis eventually passed underneath the vessel, returning to where he came from.

"Crawl back to the shadow, you stinking worm!" Ra proclaimed at the creature going away. "You shall never feast on my creation! Try as you might," The elder god teleported once more towards his daughter and grandson. Ra sighed softly, "Things would be different if I could dwell against my children in the garden of the Nile."

Anat smiles sadly at her father's next statement, "It is my burden to fight the demon Apophis night after night. Egypt must never be destroyed by Chaos." Horus softly looked down and away from his grandfather, saddened by the truth. He couldn't believe that Anat had to live without being with her father, always cursed to be in the sky. Ra continued looking directly at Horus, "So, you see, there are things worse than Set."

"You're wrong. That demon wasn't the one who murdered my father. Who murdered _your_ son." Horus argued defensively. Did he not care for his son? His father? Ra stopped for a moment, feeling the need to teach his ignorant grandson.

"They are both my sons. They were both equal in my eyes." Ra answered angrily, glaring back at the God of the Sky. "As is all of my creations. As the uncertainty of its destiny is my will." The elder god groaned softly at the lack of his strength, thus causing him to shrink to his normal height.

"So what is it actually that brings you here?" Ra inquired his beloved daughter, who reached into her satchel to retrieve a small flask.

"Allow us to fill the flask with these waters," Horus declared, staring intensely at the Sun God.

Ra couldn't help but let out a small grin at his children. There was no denying that they were made for each other.

"The waters are not mine," His grandfather announced, thus the Prince of Egypt nodded his head rapidly. Anat handled him the flask before he headed towards the side of the divine vessel.

Meanwhile, the goddess slowly inhaled, looking at her father's throne.

"Father, I need to know more about my prophecy," Anat asked him, strolling closer towards his throne as she gently grabbed his right hand and kneel before him.

"Sweet child, you know I can't tell you." Ra started with a small smile.

"But why not?! I have every right to know my destiny! What's the secrecy about my _fate_?! It coming whether or not either of _us_ likes it! Please, all I ask is to read the testament." The goddess pleaded her father. She felt a slight touch on her left cheek, slowly causing her to look upon him.

"I did say I can't tell you, but never did I say I can't show you where it is." Ra cupped her cheek lovingly, gently brushing her hair away from her face. Although she may not know this, she was also known as the Goddess of Beauty and Sexuality. Undeniably, Anat was considered as the most beautiful goddess of Egypt.

"Then tell me, father. I must know," Anat felt her eyes becoming irritated, tears were prickling and threatening to cascade down her cheeks.

"You must go to Thoth's sacred library… you'll find it there." Ra whispered into her ear, feeling her eyes widened at the declaration. She was finally going to find out the truth. The truth to her fate that's entwined with Egypt itself. Unbeknownst to her, Horus was a tad tense that she will soon know her destiny. Horus overheard the conversation until his grandfather started to ask him, "You plan to quench the desert fire. To kill Set. To become King as your father wished."

'_And to have Anat as my beloved wife and Queen,' _Horus thought mentally at the faint memories. A smile crept slowly onto his lips, remembering it was before his dream and Anat's visit in the garden. Horus recalled how proud his father was when Anat accepted the promise ring from him. But, after the visit, Hathor came along and without him knowing that she was manipulating him for the crown.

"Grant me the power to fly again," Horus simply answered, getting straight to the point.

"I heard your prayer the first time. I let you come here and I grant you passage home. But after that?" Ra questioned the Prince of Egypt.

"Without both my eyes, I doubt I'm strong enough to defeat Set," Horus said, his voice slightly vulnerable at the fact he was admitting his weakness. Anat rolled her eyes at his benighted attitude, did he forget that she gave him strength and durability? Well, the goddess guessed she forgot to give him common sense and wisdom too.

"So become stronger. Have you been so lazy for so long that you've forgotten every god's life is a journey? When you stray from your path, you grow weak." Ra wisely explained to his grandson.

A pounding began to rupture through the divine vessel, Bek calling out to the gods and goddess. Horus groaned at the interruption, whilst Anat started strolling down the steps to help the mortal. "Why are you lugging around this mortal?" Ra asked the young god.

"He had the gall to strike a bargain with me," Horus remarked. Anat unlatched the trapdoor, before reaching down to pull the mortal up with her strong arms. "Thank you, my lady." Bek thanked the goddess with respect. Anat simply smiled down, before letting her wings appeared from her back.

"Ah… not worth the papyrus it's written on, hmm?" Ra hummed in amusement.

Horus sighed at his grandfather, "What does it matter? He is but a mortal." Ra stood from his throne, walking closer to Horus with a firm expression, "I do not approve of how Set rules. But I'm uncertain you would be much _better." _

"Horus we must go," The blonde goddess called out to him. Horus nodded softly in agreement, staring directly at her with a small grin.

"Go on, your journey lies ahead. _For both of you._" The Sun God proclaimed to his children. Anat bid one last goodbye to her father before the two young gods along with the mortal flew down to where they once were.

‧͙⁺˚*･༓ ༓･*˚⁺‧͙

Meanwhile, Set's army along with Ba'al and his King arrived at the fortress of rebel gods lead by Nephthys. The King of Egypt was attacking and destroying her temple to kill who's left of the rebel gods and goddesses. Soldiers fighting from the frontlines, attacking at each other's enemies for survival and victory. Set cast a glance over the chaos and destruction around him, enjoying the bloodshed of an upcoming victory. Ba'al held a grim expression, standing and protecting the King's mistress, Hathor.

"Lord, the last of the rebel gods have retreated behind her walls." Montu, the God of War announced to his King.

"Every last one?" Set questioned curiously, a smirk slowly crept to his devilish face.

"Yes, sir," Ba'al answered with a wicked grin. Obviously, he didn't want to kill his fellow gods and goddesses. Still, he has to have Set's trust until the moment is right. Set grunted, "Good. Then they are ripe for the picking."

"Excuse my interruption my King, but if you attack from the frontline it will demonstrate to the rebel gods to _never_ underestimate you again." Ba'al simply suggested the idea.

"Not bad, Ba'al. Not bad at all." Set complimented him, the young blonde god nodded his head in agreement. The King of Egypt strolled to his chariot, that was when he was interrupted by the Goddess of Love.

"Isn't this a bit excessive?" Hathor asked her King, who simply placed his helmet on his head. The brunette god stated firmly, "She'd want them to fight to the death anyway."

"She was your _wife_," Hathor argued, yet her King seemed unfazed at the statement.

"All the more reason to kill her. From now on, this will be the way of things. _Our _way, so better get used to it." The God of the Desert announced, inhaling through his teeth before his chariot started to move and flew through the air.

"Are you alright, my lady?" Ba'al questioned the mistress with a certain look in his eyes. The Goddess looked distressed and visibly confused about his actions. Nonetheless, Hathor shook her head as Ba'al escorted her back to their camp. Shouts could be heard from down below, whilst Set was flying to Nephthys' entrance, only to be met by other gods protecting it.

Set slaughtered them all with ease, alerting his army to now trespass the temple. The God of the Desert strolled through and up to the tallest tower there, already knowing that his ex-wife was waiting for him. Once he entered the private chamber, the goddess was sitting near the open window, staring down at the battlefield.

Nephthys stifled a sharp exhale, Set looking around the chamber as he was the first to talk, "Is it right that a goddess should perform such labor?"

"Since you became King, the need for burial shrouds have been great," The Goddess of Protection spoke harshly at her ex-husband.

"You could have been a Queen," Set remarked, walking ever so slightly closer towards her. Nephthys was still looking ahead, thinking loudly, "As goes for Anat? But, you should know why I could not."

"Then, when I asked you to marry me, why did you say yes?" The King asked curiously, waiting for an answer. Nephthys couldn't help but grin at the distant memory, recalling that special occasion, "I remember when you rode out of the desert…." Looking directly at the God of the Desert for the first time, "Impetuous. Dashing, So handsome. I braved those stinging winds just to be at your side."

Set stood beside her, as the goddess continued, "And imagined the great deeds we would accomplish together."

"It didn't all sting. Some parts were sweet." The King sat at her left side, explaining his thoughts.

"Perhaps… I still thought we could have been happy. I should have been enough to fulfill you," Nephthys practically spat at the last sentence. Certainly felt betrayed after discovering that her lover fell in love with another. Someone much younger, stronger, and more beautiful than herself. Set glanced over at the goddess, keeping his face neutral from any emotion, "Nothing can fulfill me."

Nephthys stood up rapidly as she unfolds her dazzling emerald and mauve wings, preparing herself to take flight. "That's why Ra was wise to ensure you would never have a _child._"

This agitated Set greatly, just when the Goddess of Protection was about to get away, Set grabbed hold on one wing. Forcing her to retreat inside her chamber, now injured and bruised making her unable to fly again. She was defenseless against Set, the only thing she could do was watch. The King of Egypt unsheathes his weapon as he bent down beside her, "Why, Set?"

"No one will know until it's too late." Set grumbled, slicing off her wings causing Nephthys to cry and scream with all her mind. But, no one could hear her, realizing that this will be her last moments alive. The wings itself turned into solid gold as a trophy of victory, yet the real prize was vengeance… and that's exactly what he'll do. He placed his weapon over her chest before plunging it into her heart. The screams no longer rang, thus Set took off his dagger that was now drenched in golden blood.

The victory was for the taking, and nobody was going to take that away from him. Not even his nephew nor the goddess who captured his stone-cold heart. After retreating to his camp, the King sent out his trusted generals to capture Horus, and just when Ba'al was about to leave, someone firmly touched his shoulder.

"Wait, Ba'al. I need you here, I have important news to share to you," Set declared at the young god. Ba'al hesitantly nodded at the request, walking alongside his King

"Your sister is with that treacherous nephew of mine. I need you in case the others fail me until then I want you to inform me on any further information concerning Horus," Set stated, looking down at the hill to see his army gathering around and regrouping for the next battle.

"As you wish, my King. Anything else?" The God of the Weather inquired him for specific instructions. Set simply dismissed him without a final warning, thus Ba'al discreetly glancing over his shoulder getting away from prying eyes. He kept strolling until he reached Hathor's tent, and without a warning, he entered inside.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Ba'al," Hathor noticed him with a mischievous smirk. She took a step closer after each word, "Miss me already?"

"Hardly, the word I would use," The God of the Weather held his expression firm, watching with a sharp eye at the Goddess of Love.

"Not even the slightest?" Hathor asked, gently placing her hands delicately on his chest plate. Ba'al couldn't deny the sensation he was receiving from her, he lifted his hands to clasp her hands together with him.

"Perhaps a bit," Ba'al grinned widely as he leaned down to her ear, "But not as much as your feverish body."

"We must be careful now, we wouldn't want Set to suspect anything," Hathor pointed out, her eyes trained at the entrance at the tent. Ba'al reasoned with his lover that they would be alright, all he needs to do was escape from here.

"Not even a kiss?" Ba'al smirked at the goddess, just when she was about to respond he harshly smashed his lips against hers. It started slow with quick feathery kisses, yet both wanted more. Ba'al cupped her face steady to pamper his lover, but they both longed and desired each other. The goddess lightly dragged her hands against his chest and down to his torso, moaning at the sensation they were having.

"B-Ba'al… we have to-o stop," Hathor softly gasped, still she felt the kisses along her neckline. Her lover didn't want to stop, neither of them wanted to but they were there for too long. The blonde god gave one last kiss on her plumped lips, fixing himself and making sure nothing was suspicious of him.

"I have to go," Ba'al whispered as he took one last look at Hathor, "See you later, my love." The King's mistress hated to be trapped in a cage, but she had to do this for survival. The only thing keeping her sane was him, and she will do everything she can to keep him safe from harm. Even if it meant losing herself in the process.

After visiting the Sun God Ra, Horus was struggling to be in his divine form. He alongside Bek was falling rapidly and dangerously near the ground. Horus thought he could make it until suddenly he no longer had the strength to fly, thus crashing harshly onto the ground with Bek groaning at the impact. The goddess swiftly landed on her feet, her wings disappearing with the snap of her fingers.

"Did you try landing? Or you wanted to fall flat on your face?" Anat asked sarcastically at the Prince, who mocked laugh at the statement.

"Did you think I wanted to land like this?" Horus remarked at the Goddess of War, Bek seemed to agree with Anat as he suggested, "Maybe next time, keep flying until we're actually on the ground."

"What Ra gave, he took back," Horus stated when Anat reached out her hand. Horus thought it was for him until he saw that Bek was already up thanks to Anat. The goddess then helped Horus up, quick surprised by the amount of strength she possesses.

"I thought he was helping you," The mortal retorted at the Prince of Egypt. Horus tried to push aside his jealousy as he replied harshly at Bek, "I got what we needed. The whole of the Nile cannot quench Set's fire. But a few drops from the water of Creation can."

"Kill the desert," Bek referred to his statement from before.

Horus nodded gently, "With his fire gone, Set will be weakened. Vulnerable."

"What would happen if I drank that?" Bek questioned them curiously at the liquid Horus was cradling carefully. Anat was a bit stunned at the question, no mortal ever asked something like what Bek just did.

"You would be refreshed. Then you would die." The Prince stated seriously, gently placing the liquid inside Anat's pouch only to get a waterskin. The blonde beauty visibly became confused about the false statement that's not how the water of Creation does at all.

"That doesn't seem right that the Water of Creation would kill." The mortal pointed out, trying to make sense of what the God of the Sky was telling him.

"I would kill you for wasting my water." Horus glared at the young man seriously. Horus tossed the waterskin at him, Bek scoffed as he stared at it, "What is this?"

"So you don't have to bring me something to drink cupped in your hands." The Prince answered nonchalantly in a relaxed manner. Anat rolled her eyes from the men's stubbornness and absolute ridiculousness. Will they ever get along?

Bek bravely walked forward as he said, "I'm not your slave."

"My father taught me it's unworthy of a god to strike a man," Horus remembered faintly of another memory.

"He should have taught you to get off your arse and get your own water," Bek retorted, handing back the waterskin. Anat had to use her hands to muffle the loud laughter that was waiting to erupt. Instead, Horus used his strength to strike Bek across from him from a great distance, inhaling through his teeth. "Sorry, father."

"That was completely uncalled for and you know it," Anat angrily expressed her opinion. She got up beside him, softly clicking the necklace that transfigured into her beloved scepter as she strolled away. Anat leads them up to a nearby waterfall to collect the best freshwater, both men eventually following behind her.

Bek grumbled in annoyance at the naive god, retrieving the waterskin before a mischievous smirk crossed his lips. The mortal purposely spit inside the waterskin, however, he was tossed aside but it wasn't Horus who did it. "Alright, this is becoming unacceptable," Bek hissed harshly, looking over his shoulder to spot three gods surrounding him. Set's general Montu; God of War gripped the mortal's neck as he holds him near the waterfall.

"Where is the eye of Horus and Anat's Cuff of Protection?" The general demanded at Bek, yet the young man would never stop making a joke when he has the opportunity.

"Up your behind, alongside the goats you keep up there," Bek answered rather snarky, feeling himself hover over the waterfall even more.

"Where is the eye of Horus and Anat's Cuff of Protection?" The god repeated himself in a threatening tone, ever so slightly loosening his grip from Bek's neck.

"Right here," Horus called out to them, Anat was beside him looking fierce with her scepter, glaring down at the allies of Set.

"I thought you were crawling sightless in the mud somewhere," Montu teased the brunette god, causing Anat to tighten her grip almost making her knuckles turn white from lack of blood flow. Horus discreetly revealed his spear that was from Anat, waiting for the right moment to attack.

"Cut them down!" Montu ordered his soldiers, immediately attacking blindly at their enemies. Anat swiftly jumped off the ledge twirling her scepter as she did so before slicing one's head from their shoulders. Other soldiers surrounded the goddess while others were trying to kill Horus. The god killed the first soldier through the heart, gold blood spilling from its body.

"Look out! Behind you!" Anat shouted to Horus, who caught on to the warning when two other soldiers were blocking him. One sliced him in his back, causing Horus to groan at the pain still he was not giving up yet.

"See, brothers! Without his other eye, he is weak," The God of War hollered, but Horus ignored the insult as he managed to swing his spear to them, one dropping to his death and the other lost their limb. The blonde goddess hissed at the creatures as she lunged forward using her divine magic to blind her enemies temporarily until she struck them all at once. She didn't worry too much about Horus, he seemed fine with handling them on his own.

Just when the Goddess of War was about to defend herself suddenly a spear blocked her. It belonged to Horus', therefore, Anat swiftly plunged it towards one's chest thus ending its life. Anat ran after Horus who was cornered by two soldiers, the blonde beauty smirked at the moment.

"Watch out!" Anat shouted firmly before she sprung the weapon across their chest and slashed through the armor. Horus couldn't help but stare in awe of how she attacks her enemies, still, he was interrupted when Anat harshly tossed him his spear.

"Never lose that," Anat glared furiously at the brunette god.

"Wasn't planning to," Horus answered sincerely. It would be impractical to throw away such a perfect gift to him, especially to someone meaningful too. The divine couple stared at Montu, who was once Anat's suitor that was _almost _her husband. Seems that some scars never fade away.

Without hesitation, Montu dropped Bek causing the mortal to scream in shock. Anat swiftly took action as she jumped off the same cliff but only to find him safe. "Thank goodness, I thought you were Horus." Bek sighed in relief.

"Sorry, but he can't handle what I have," Anat remarked playfully, as she stared down at the ledge. Horus was startled at her reaction, nonetheless, he glanced over at Montu with a smirk. The Prince decided to let his anger take over him, ever since he found out that Montu was the one promised to Anat. Horus hated the god with all his might.

"Even if I was blind, deaf…" Horus lunges forward towards his enemy, "Bereft of limbs…." The Prince twirled his trusty spear before piercing it into the god's chest. Still, it was far from the heart, "You're still no match for me."

Horus pushes the weaken God of War against the river before stating himself clearly, "And as long as I live— I don't want you near _my _Anat ever **again**."

The God of the Sky quickly ran over towards his beloved Anat and the mortal, only to find them save. Bek was the first to look up before shouting angrily, "You'll be glad to know I didn't fall to my death."

"Praise Ra," Horus answered sarcastically, not realizing that Montu was creeping up behind him.

"The deal doesn't count if I die. The whole point is for Zaya and I both to be here, together. Breathing!" Bek continued shouting yet Montu carried a boulder as he threw it to Horus.

"Behind you!" Bek and Anat warned the Prince simultaneously, however, Horus was already knocked out. Horus submerged underwater and without a moment to lose Anat jumped off to retrieve him. Bek did the same moments later before they all went down from another waterfall.

Anat grabbed a hold on the two men as she tried to expand her wings and fly, unfortunately, they were too heavy for her to carry. "Oh, Ra, dear Ra please, help us!" Bek pleas with the Sun God, but Anat knew it wasn't going to happen. Anat managed to slow the fall, even so, they were plummeting fast.

"Horus! Wake up!" Anat slapped him across the face an effort to wake him up. Slowly, he did although once he registered what was happening, he clicked his spear to expand until it hit along the rock formation to slow down. Bek held onto him, while Anat finally was about to fly once again. They barely made it alive because around a few meters were sharp rocks ready to pierce their skin.

Anat first took Bek in her arms before flying towards dry land before she did the same for Horus. Everyone was exhausted, the goddess laid down against the soft dirt not minding that she would get dirty. She strained her eyes tight at the sudden fatigue and becoming lightheaded, breathing heavily. Horus took the time to use his divine sight, immediately finding an injured Montu staring at them.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Bek questioned the brunette god.

"I saved you, didn't I?" Horus replied at the statement, this Bek glancing at him with disbelief.

"Oh, you saved me?" The mortal remarked loudly, Anat groaning softly at the loud sounds they were making.

"Only because you're useful to me," Horus answered nonchalantly, walking forward to see Anat laying weak and becoming a bit pale.

"You know what would be useful? Your other eye. I could steal it back for you if you like." Bek suggested, following Horus' retracting figure. The god bend over to softly caress her cheek, Anat leaning in his hand.

"Don't test my patience, mortal." The God of the Sky retorted, however, Bek was not amused by the way he was treated right now.

"My name is not 'mortal'!" Bek hissed softly at the tender arms and stiff shoulders. Horus momentarily looked back towards him, asking, "What is it, then?"

"Bek," The mortal introduces himself, wanting to have some kind of respect from the Prince of Egypt.

Horus nodded gently, "Very well, _Bek. _The roads would be watched now. Set will send better hunters." The God gently helped Anat up on her feet, still, she stumbled backward due to her clumsiness.

"You're exhausted," Horus exclaimed at her weak state, her eyes fluttering in and out of consciousness.

"I'm f-fine," Anat stuttered as she took a step forward her she slipped into Horus' arms.

"Most definitely you're not fine," Horus confirmed, and without another word he carried her in bridal style, her head leaning against his chest.

"P-Put me down-n," The goddess panted at the lack of energy, although Horus shook his head in disagreement. It would be futile for Anat to use all her energy now when she can restore it later.

"No. Not until we reached to Garden of the Gods." The Prince declared, hoping she remembered that significant day where they both promised to be with each other.

"The one when… we were children?" Anat asked curiously, feeling Horus grumbled softly in agreement. It was a long way there, but Horus was not going to let anything happen to _his _Anat. Not while he can do anything about it.


	9. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Keep Your Friends Close And Your Enemies Closer **_

The fallen soldiers returned to Set's camp, the only survivor was Montu, the God of War. Ba'al alerted his King of Montu's return, yet when he saw only one standing… Set felt enraged at the aftermath of supposing his nephew's capture. "Well, that didn't go according to plan, did it?" Set questioned sarcastically at his only general. Inspecting the rest of the generals' bodies laying down upon the sand.

"No, Lord," Montu responded with a heavy sigh of pain. His wounds were large and golden blood stained the desert sands after every second. The King's advisor stood firm with an emotionless expression on his eyes.

"My nephew did all this with one eye?" The King inquire more information about the invasion. Ba'al couldn't help but smirk softly at the weak god's hesitation of answering the question.

"I underestimated his strength," Montu wheezed softly at the lack of aid on his great wounds.

"Tough to kill, that boy. Like his uncle," Set referred to himself the last statement with a teasing grin. The King of Egypt walked forward with a menacing glare at the weak general, "Where's he going? Who's he allying with?"

"His only allies are Anat and a mere mortal," Montu replied, not realizing that it struck a nerve at Set greatly. So Anat was with him, Set sneered at the mere thought that the prophecy was coming true and it will be the downfall of his reign. But, if he could somehow separate them… or do something to one of them.

"It's hardly an army, isn't it?" Set stood directly facing Montu with a neutral tone. Discreetly holding onto the hilt of his sword, waiting to execute him after revealing everything he knows.

"I overheard them. The mortal spoke of a bargain he made with Horus." The God of War beckoned to his King. Ba'al cursed under his breath, knowing that Anat would do anything to help those who seek her.

"This is one ambitious mortal." The God of the Desert muttered under his breath

"Horus has agreed to bring the mortal's woman back from death," Montu confessed, causing Set to curiously glance at him due to the new information. "Are you sure?" Set questioned him, eyeing his every movement.

"I'm certain of it, Lord." The weak god grunted, alerting Set of his injuries.

"You should really get that attended to." Set pointed out to him, the God of War nodded his head thinking he was dismissed until Set violently severed his head off the shoulders. The head rolled away until a feminine leg stopped it from tumbling away.

"You should have trusted us with this from the start," The dark-skinned goddess named Astarte, Goddess of Wrath and Revenge remarked at her King.

"Haven't we always left you satisfied?" The other woman named Mafdet, the Goddess of Darkness questioned Set with a teasing smirk. The two goddesses were infamous for being ruthless against their enemies… still, they're no match for Anat. Throughout Anat's early years, no creature nor god could defeat the blonde beauty. Not even her counterpart Montu, who was now dead.

"Then satisfy me again," Set sneered at the women, ordering them to kill his nephew but let Anat live and to return her at camp. Since he has decided what kind of fate he should give her, a fate worse than death. The King of Egypt returned to his tent along with his advisor, where his mistress was waiting for his arrival. Neither has seen each other after rallying all the rebel gods and goddesses to be executed.

"Did you let your wife live?" Hathor questioned Set with a worried expression. The God of the Desert stared solemnly at the goddess, choosing to not answer the question. He roughly grabbed her jaw, forcing her to face him as he spoke, "Sooner or later, you and I will end up… just the same."

The goddess simply glanced into his eyes, fluttering softly to let her King do what pleases him. Set questioned his royal advisor, both planning where to conquer next. Ba'al suggested conquering the Northern Desert that said to have a powerful plant known as Aconite. It was even more lethal than the Mandrake, the very one that killed Osiris a year ago. "My King, if you conquer the Northern Desert with your army, surely no one can resist the Aconite poison."

"Very well, Ba'al. Yet, I was thinking something… bigger than that was deemed impossible. The Land of the Dead and its Nine Gates." Set declared to his royal advisor and mistress. He turned the map over to demonstrate it to Hathor, "Is it accurate, _Mistress of the West?_" The King questioned the Goddess of Love.

Hathor immediately scowled at the mention of the name, "Don't call me that. I left that all behind." Set was not satisfied with the answer, slowly circling the goddess with a hardened grin, "Soon, I will rule all the world."

Hathor didn't hesitate to mimic his actions as her King continued, "The Land of the Dead is the final kingdom left standing." Ba'al clenched his fists tightly, not liking how this was going at all. The God of the Weather tried to mislead his King at every opportunity to gain some time for his sister and best friend.

"You want things you can't have," Hathor told Set seriously warning him about the dangers. Most importantly, Hathor didn't want to encounter the demons that Anat sent to her as a curse, feeling that she was only lucky due to receiving the bracelet of Forty Two Stars.

"I want you to take me there," Set demanded his mistress, nothing was getting in his way of achieving his sought-out goal of conquering the land. Hathor was hesitant to do such a thing, but once upon hearing that her secret lover was coming along, the goddess was relieved.

"But you're a living soul," Hathor pointed out confused, Set retaliated swiftly, "Yes. And you were a living soul, too, when you were a counselor to the dead."

"You know what's waiting for me if I go back," The goddess glared at the brunette god, fearing for her life. Subconsciously retracting her hand over the bracelet, feeling the cool stones and metal cuff on her wrist. Set chuckled at her stubbornness, "You have your little bracelet to protect you from those demons."

Hathor sighed softly, thinking about the distant memories that were locked away, "It's not that…."

"You miss it? Don't you? The darkness… what it brought out in you," Set whispered, silently smirking that his favorite warrior goddess did the unthinkable. Hathor shook her head in disagreement, Set continued, "Ah, you're not so good, Goddess of Love."

"I know…." The goddess muttered, feeling the need to have her lover beside her for the comfort and warmth that she lacked. The King of Egypt gently gripped her jaw, "Then do this, prove your loyalty to me. Then we can have everything. Together."

Ba'al resists the urge to have his anger overcome him, masking his expressions with a devious smile that matched his eyes. Hathor finally agreed, thinking that this was their opportunity to escape from Set, while Ba'al can finally reunite with his sister. The goddess led the two men away to a hidden part of the desert, Hathor calling out to the wind until she saw Horus carrying Anat in his arms. "Horus… I'm sorry."

It seemed that he was heading to the Garden of the Gods, the final resting place of his father's. Hathor became confused at the location trying to change the scene until Set called out, "I was wondering where he was… now I know. Thanks. You know for someone who bends the will of men by batting her eyelashes, you're not very clever."

Hathor hissed silently at the mistake she caused, "How long has he had his sight?"

"Why do you care?" Set retorted to his mistress, Ba'al slowly walking forward towards Hathor.

"I'm yours, now. I'll do as you ask." Hathor replied seductively with a slight grin.

"Even if I kill Horus?" Set questioned her with a mischievous smirk.

"Of course, who cares about him?" Hathor leaned forward to nearly kiss Set's lips, yet the King whispered in her ear, "I'd have thought you'd be exhausted from so much lying." Set pushed her away into Ba'al arms, while the King took his dagger out with a malicious expression in his eyes, "Did you really think I was that stupid to not know about you and _him." _

Set pointed at Ba'al with a devilish grin that spread widely on his lips, "It was obvious of course, yet I thought you were smarter than that. I loved Nephthys once and I took her wings. Imagine what I'll do to you both."

Ba'al swiftly wrapped his arm around Hathor's shoulder in a protective manner, while the goddess retracted her right hand over the bracelet. Set noticed this, snarling at them, "Do that and I'll hunt you down." Without hesitation, Hathor uncuffed the bracelet as a wormhole consumed the pair, dragging them down to the underworld. The demons tried to surround Hathor, yet Ba'al used his sword to vanquish the creatures. After a few attempts, Hathor was able to retract the bracelet in her wrist, returning them to another part of Egypt.

The lovers landed harshly against the coarse sand, breathing heavily until Hathor responded, "I suppose it's better than running."

"I suppose so, but you could have been killed," Ba'al remarked, assisting the Goddess of Love in one swift move. Hathor brushes the sand away from her dress, looking at her lover seriously, "I didn't. Now, we have to find Horus and your sister."

Ba'al nodded his head, gripping his sword on his hand before leading his lady through the incoming storm. All they had to do was arrive at the Gardens of the Gods to meet with the _true _future King of Egypt along with the Queen.

‧͙⁺˚*･༓ ༓･*˚⁺‧͙

Anat mumbled in her sleep, twitching slightly against Horus' chest, clutching onto his armor. She looked so peaceful sleeping that Horus didn't mind keeping her in his lap. The Prince of Egypt simply caressed her delicate face gently, staring directly at what was once the Garden of the Gods. It's been a few hours since they arrived, while Horus was on watch, the goddess and mortal took the opportunity to regain their strength.

Bek eventually woke up from his slumber, quite confused about where he was until he remembered that they were at the Garden of the Gods. The mortal groaned at the sudden pain, remarking, "Can we find a less unpleasant campsite next time?" Horus slightly turned his head behind, nodding at the comment.

The Prince recalled the distant memories of his youth, all revolving around Anat and her brother. "This used to be a garden like you've never seen. This is where Anat would visit me every time by that fountain that was once there."

Recollecting the many times his father and mother stroll through the garden with a proud smile. Something he misses dearly, but he can't forget about the past. Perhaps, there's a reason that memories are the worst form of torture. An illusion of something that was once his… but now gone.

"What happened?" Bek questioned intrigued by the statement.

"It was my father's first temple. In his generosity, he opened the grounds so the poor could bury their own here. That's why my father wanted Anat to be my wife, she would guide lost souls through the final gates and show mercy to those who are true. But, Set has corrupted his teachings." Horus stated, feeling Anat slightly moaning at the glare of the sunlight. Bek sat beside the god and goddess, curiously wanting to know more.

"My father loved this place." The god answered a few moments he glanced at Bek before saying the next phrase, "So Set brought him here to be butchered. His body was cut into fourteen pieces, but the heart was never found."

"Set salted the earth?" Horus immediately shook his head at the question, revealing the truth, "No. It was my mother's tears. Before she took her own life. I failed them."

"I'm sorry," The mortal answered sincerely at the young god, Anat slowly fluttering her eyes wide at the sunlight shining brightly. Horus gently lifted her off his lap to make sure he doesn't get hit in the face, the goddess stifled a yawn before stretching. Anat abruptly stretched her tired arms, getting up to retrieve her satchel and scepter beside the pillars.

"Ra told me I was on a journey, and if I reach the end, I will be mighty again," Horus recalled what his grandfather told him. Thinking about the prophecy once more, hating to keep such truth from his best friend and the only person who understands him. Anat was confused about what Horus was telling Bek, deciding to ignore the conversation.

"How does it end?" Bek asked him.

"With vengeance. Ends with my spear through Set's skull." Horus answered rather quickly at the question. Anat let out a small chuckle, "Nothing ever ends well with vengeance, Horus. I know that from experience."

Suddenly a soft rumbling comes from the distance, causing the mortal to glance back at the incoming 'sandstorm'. Bek swiftly asked them, "Is that a storm? But there are no clouds."

Anat and Horus noticed two familiar serpent creatures with their riders coming towards them. "Set's hunters riding their pets," Horus uttered with a slight smirk. Anat rolled her eyes at him, twirling her scepter between the fingers in a fierce manner.

"Those aren't pets. A cat is a pet," Bek answered rather snarkily, slowly walking away to keep a distance between them. Anat without another thought, she gave one of her cuffs to Bek for protection, knowing that he'll need it.

"I can't withstand their venom. Not as I am now," Horus uttered, gently gripping Anat's hand.

"Then I guess we should run," Bek suggested the option to them, already jogging away. The statement greatly confused the divine pair, both asking simultaneously, "Run?"

"Mortals do it all the time!" Bek shouted while running away from them. Horus tugged Anat beside him as they ran away from the two goddesses. Anat slipped her hand off, yet she understood that Horus was trying to protect her. Set's hunters were coming quickly towards them, Mafdet blew through her battle horn, warning the trio. Thanks to Anat's speed, the goddess was ahead of the men, while Horus remarked at Bek, "Run faster?!"

"I can't," Bek breathed heavily, thus Horus grabbed Bek by his arms, trying to catch up to the Goddess of War. They zigzagged through the squat tombs that seemed like a maze for miles. Still, the serpents were gaining distance, Anat swiftly muttered a powerful spell to temporarily paralyze them, yet the creatures dodged it. Horus and Bek hid behind a large pillar, and just when Anat was going to create a curse, Horus tugged her beside him for protection.

"What are you doing?" Anat hissed at him when suddenly a large stream of fire appeared to where Anat was standing. _He just saved her life. _

"No need to thank me yet," Horus humored the goddess, thus Anat rolled her eyes discreetly at him. The serpents crashed along the pillar, before trying to turn around to capture them, yet the trio went under one of the tombs. Set's hunter slowly glanced around to find them, luckily they slithered away, causing Horus to whisper, "We have to kill them."

Anat gave a firm nod while Bek reliably replied, "_We_? Okay fine how about when you go fishing what's the most important?"

"I don't fish," Horus answered without looking back, only towards the two goddesses scouting for them. The Goddess of War slowly leaned against the tomb as she shifted her scepter into a narrow spear. Bek replied, "It's the quality of the bait."

Horus quickly understood what the mortal was referring to, "It's too dangerous."

"Are you worried about me?" Bek questioned the Prince of Egypt. Horus simply scoffed at the comment, "No, I'm worried about her. And it's just my aim with a spear is not what it was."

Anat gave a sweet smile at him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder, "There's no need to worry, I'll be there right beside you. And trust me on this, no one has a better aim than you… even myself."

Horus slowly nodded at the encouragement, thus Anat helped Bek up before the mortal ran away for a bit, turning around to call the two goddesses. "Hey, beautiful!" The two women noticed Bek waving his arms like a lunatic until he called out, "I meant the snake!"

The dark-skinned goddess huffed as she slithered towards Bek, yet Horus latched his spear until the serpent's jaw. The god held on tight, while Anat decided to jump out and walked up the snake's tail while it's distracted. However, Horus fell onto a tomb and rolled away, while the snake tried to kill him, still, Horus expanded his spear to make it stuck. He luckily jumped away from them, not realizing that Anat was nowhere to be found.

Anat twirled her spear towards Astarte with a powerful force, but the Goddess of Wrath countered it with her two axes before trying to strike for the head. Anat dodged the weapon before she managed to nick Astarte's cheek, thus golden blood flow down. Astarte hissed at her before jumping off her pet, Anat reciprocated the actions until she saw that the Goddess of Wrath was about to aim at Horus.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Anat shouted, making the direction of the axe into another direction. It barely was about to hit him, therefore, the blonde beauty punched the goddess in the face as a distraction. Astarte decided to help her pet, while Anat pushed Horus forward to hide where Bek was.

"That worked great. Let's go again," Bek suggested, Horus looked over the jackal statue to where Mafdet was coming closer.

"This time, the bait needs to dangle longer," Horus confirmed looking at Anat directly, "I must strike the weak spot from behind."

"Alright, I got your back," Anat understood what he was referring to. The brunette mortal once again ran towards the opposite direction to gain some speed, yet once Mafdet found him, she swiftly chased after him. The blonde goddess harshly shoved Horus away to run after the serpent, while she would create some enhancements for protection. Yet, she was distracted by Astarte once again.

Although Horus couldn't see much for the front, yet the temple seemed to be crumbling down towards them. "Excellent! You've made it angry," Horus remarked once he climbed on the tail, walking towards Mafdet, the Goddess of Darkness. He tried to maneuver the serpent, yet the goddess buttheaded him, causing the Prince of Egypt to groan.

"Too bad you can no longer fly," Mafdet sharply snide at Horus, taking her dagger out before swung at him. The god dodged it and without hesitation, he gripped the leather cord that controlled the serpent and wrapped it around her neck. Horus then took her other dagger and forced her to be stuck at the steering, replying to her comment when he saw the cliff, "Neither can you."

The God of the Sky jumped off in the nick of time, both he and Bek stared down below to see Mafdet fall to her death. The temple pillars began to collapse, alerting the two men as they ran back to where their female companion was. Luckily, Anat created an illusion for herself, the duplicate distracting the Goddess of Wrath, while she produced a force field around them. "Honestly, what would you do without me?" Anat questioned them, both catching their breath while they were not about to respond.

Suddenly, a firm voice called out to the trio, and once Anat laid her eyes in the direction she almost muffled a joyous cry. Her brother was here… along with Hathor heading towards them. Horus noted her expression however, his eyes wavered at the goddess that lied to him after all these years. "You!" Horus accused the Goddess of Love harshly. Ba'al took the opportunity to hug his sister he missed desperately.

"Just shut up and stay out of my way." Hathor hissed at him, walking towards the Goddess of Wrath while her serpent roared at her.

"Pretty girl, you don't belong in battle," Astarte glared at the King's mistress, who calmly continued strolling to the goddess. The female hunter declared to her pet, "Burn her!"

The serpent hissed violently yet Hathor's eyes flickered into a lovely golden tone, calming the creature. Horus' scepter was still stuck in the jaw, manipulating the serpent, "What a lovely creature you are. Let me help you." The Goddess of Love swiftly took the weapon out, yet Astarte repeated her last phrase.

Her pet didn't do anything, simply staring at the goddess listening to every word under her command, "You are so very cold. Warm yourself… I command you." The serpent then growled loudly as it started burning itself with its rider, eventually burning to death.

"Quickly now," Ba'al declared to everyone in the group, Hathor tossed Horus scepter to him. There was an opening under the temple, naturally, Anat was the first to jump as she landed on her feet. She moved forward to investigate the tunnel, yet Hathor came with a thump and then Bek landed on top of her. Anat swiftly helped the mortal before giving Hathor a quick hand. Next was her brother, who immediately went to his lover to check for any wounds. Horus was still above, muttering under his breath when he saw the serpent, "You're company was preferable."

Horus jumped at the last second when the snake exploded, causing everyone to move forward for safety. Eventually, Ba'al led them out of the tunnel and into a cliff where the valley's below, knowing that they were safe. Anat sighed in relief before she looked back at her brother with a proud grin. "You kept your promise," Anat embraced her brother, feeling the need to talk to him privately.

"It's been far too long, Anat." Ba'al agreed as he gently pressed a loving kiss on her blonde hair. The siblings both examined one another, they have matured over time with their personal experience of separation and constant torture. Anat glanced over his shoulder, seeing Hathor looking at her brother's back with a ghost smile.

"I see you finally found the one for you," Anat crossed her arms with a vivid smirk, causing Ba'al to roll his eyes at her.

"I see you haven't," Ba'al retorted to her, playfully pushing her away nonetheless, happy to finally be able to be with his sister. Eventually, the siblings heard the bickering between their friends while Bek stood there bored.

"Why would I ever trust you again?" Horus stated at the Goddess of Love, causing Anat to slowly walk behind him.

"He's slaving all the gods who won't bow to him. Including us, we narrowly escaped before he could do anything," Hathor confessed, suddenly feeling vulnerable about the situation which was something she loathes.

"We're breaking into Set's temple. Horus is going to kill him." Bek declared, interrupting the bickering between old friends. Suddenly, Anat remembered what they were talking about during her slumber, was he actually serious?

"Kill him? Was that you were talking about vengeance?" Anat questioned the Prince of Egypt with a serious expression on her face. Not at all happy that he was following her example, something that Anat regret greatly.

"And how were you planning to get in?" Hathor asked him, placing her hand on the hip to emphasize her point. Horus briefly glanced over at Bek, turning over to Ba'al for aid between the women.

"Him?" Ba'al remarked at his friend seriously, seeing that he was walking away from the group. Horus nodded in agreement before stating, "He's seen the plans. He knows the way."

"What about the Sphinx? Have you forgotten about that?" Hathor interrogated him, causing Horus to suddenly stop about the statement. Bek swiftly stood up from sitting as he strolled over towards the gods and goddesses.

"Sphinx?" Bek raised his voice at the mention of the legendary riddler that guards Egypt's most prized possessions. Anat nodded before she explained to the mortal, "Set had it captured to ensure that it would guard his fire."

"It would kill mercilessly all who enter if they cannot answer its riddle." Hathor gritted her teeth to Horus at his ignorance.

"You can answer the riddle, right?" Bek insisted on the God of the Sky. Horus groaned at the insistence between them, quickly answering, "We shall ask Thoth for help."

"Are you serious about this?" Anat uncrossed her arms, gripping her scepter tightly for a sense of security. Horus instead of answering was walking away pulling Ba'al beside him with a serious expression.

"Why would you ever do that on purpose?" Bek retaliated yet he stopped over towards the gods, leaving the two goddesses to follow them.

"So we won't have to die any sooner than is absolutely necessary. Let's go," Horus retorted to the mortal, already knowing where to head next. It took about three hours walking towards Thoth's hideout, yet they would have to cross a river to do so. Horus was leading the group with Hathor and Ba'al behind him, not too far was Bek and lastly Anat who insisted that she would protect them from any danger.

Anat had no problem walking through the hightide river, however, Hathor was struggling with her elegant dress. Horus could help but humor the Goddess of Love saying, "Did he give you that dress?"

Hathor briefly looked down before answering, "I chose from what was provided."

"So you chose the one you thought would please him the most," Horus smirked to himself, while Ba'al rolled his eyes at the moment. He knew that Horus never loved Hathor, it was always his sister. He was just too blind and oblivious to notice… just like Anat. Luckily, Anat was a bit far from them, thus won't be able to listen to the conversation well.

"I dress to please myself. Why? You don't like it?" Hathor playfully asked, taking a sip from her flask to refresh her lips.

"It's too much." The Prince of Egypt remarked at the dress, yet Ba'al would disagree with that statement.

"I'm the Goddess of Too Much." Hathor suddenly halted when her dress was caught on a log, struggling to be free. Still, she accused him, "And there's plenty I've given you've never found excessive." Suddenly, the dress ripped off a piece, leaving the goddess even more exposed than before.

Horus briefly noticed her dress as he said, "Now it's maybe too little."

The brunette goddess faked laugh at the statement, "You never used to be so hard to please."

"You're slowing us down," Horus ignored the truth, choosing to carry the goddess in bridal style to help fasten the pace. However, a pang in his heart warned him that the goddess he loved would never return the feelings he has.

Anat heard a loud splash ahead, spotting her brother with Horus carrying Hathor. Ba'al gave a reassuring grin to her, simply telling her that Horus no longer loves Hathor. Or else, Ba'al would have already battled with him for the woman. Bek noticed her distressed eyes, feeling the need to say something. "I-I um… would like to thank you for saving me." Bek stuttered at first, glancing at the blonde beauty.

Anat smiles faintly before saying, "It was my duty to protect those who possess a pure soul. Also, I wouldn't want to break my promise of helping revive your beloved."

Another splash interrupted them, only this time was Hathor soaked from the water, furiously glaring at Horus. Ba'al aids his lover to her feet, causing Anat and Bek to laugh at the Goddess of Love as they approached closer. Hathor decided to throw her flash before stating, "Be a dear and fetch me some clean water."

Bek caught it with ease, looking around at the river as he groaned softly, "Would it kill you to say 'please'?"

"Not when she's in bed," Anat muttered under her breath, knowing well that Hathor heard everything. The blonde beauty decided to stroll forward, looking around for any potential danger. The Goddess of Love abruptly stood up as she stared at the mortal, her eyes flashing golden for a moment, "I'm really not in the mood to argue. So go get it for me… I command you."

"You're all the same, aren't you?" Bek scoff as he tossed it back to Hathor, walking away to catching up with Anat.

"What's her name?" Hathor suddenly questioned, thus Bek stopped as he looked over his shoulder listening to the next part, "I can make any man, woman, god or beast do my bidding. Unless their heart belongs to another." The goddess smiled at Bek as she replied, "You're in love."

"Her name's Zaya." Bek declared slowly, confusing the goddess on why he suddenly sounded a bit depressed. Finally realizing what the mortal was referring to, "I'm so sorry."

Bek shrugged the comment away, starting walking forward yet Hathor stood beside him wanting to know more about it. The mortal sighed before finally giving in, "I promised her a proper home. Money for a family. Respectability. I gave her nothing."

The Goddess of Love shook her head in disagreement, "Oh, she wouldn't have been with you if she didn't love you. Believe me, I know."

Bek insisted with a small grin at the deal he made with the Prince of Egypt, "I'm going to make it up to her."

"But I thought she was…." Hathor said slowly yet the mortal interrupted her by stating, "Horus is going to bring her back."

"He said that?" Hathor questioned him confused, why would he do such a thing if he doesn't have the power to do so? Anat on the other hand, could but it still required the Book of the Dead to revive anyone.

"I know it's hard to see past his short-temper and proclamations of revenge but…" Bek nodded, looking towards the small figure of Horus walking closer to the side of the river. "He's not so bad."

"It is hard to see," Hathor simply said, while they finally arrived near Thoth's hideout. Just when they were about to cross, Horus signals them to stop, seeing a large vine on the path.

"There it is," Horus announces, pulling the vine that triggered the hidden door to open. Everyone started to head inside the long corridor that eventually led to Thoth's library of knowledge. Something Anat was desperately looking forward to chatting with the God of Wisdom.

Many of Thoth's servants were… himself strolling by in a hurry for the thought of keeping the knowledge hidden. Bek asked confused to the gods and goddesses, "Is it him? Them?"

"Of course not," Horus remarked yet nonetheless, was looking for the wise god for his aid of solving the riddle of the Sphinx.

"Then who are they?" The mortal became visibly flabbergasted at the multitude duplicates of the God of Wisdom.

"His trusted servants," Ba'al answered to the mortal, seeing his sister gleam at something, "He only trusts himself."

Thoth, the God of Wisdom was muttering to himself while his duplicate wrote down everything he was saying. The Prince of Egypt slightly bowed to his mentor as he declared, "Wise Lord of the Sacred Word, we seek your counsel."

However, Thoth motioned him to wait while continuing explaining the importance of lettuce. Once he sat down, the God of Wisdom pointed at Hathor before saying, "You. Turn around."

Hathor silently obeyed, playfully inquiring the god, "You prefer the view from behind?"

"No, I… Well, yes." Thoth stuttered not once looking directly at her, "You know I can't lie. Turn. I'm not going to risk looking at those tricky eyes of yours."

Suddenly staring directly at the Prince saying randomly, "Forty-seven."

"Excuse me?" Horus asked confused about the statement itself.

"The percentage of knowledge I have so far recorded. I'm not even half done." Thoth explained, snapping his fingers to retrieve a scroll for the Goddess of War.

"Thoth, I only need…." Horus started yet Thoth finished the sentence, "The answer to the riddle of the Sphinx. A child could deduce why you're here. Go ask the riddle and come back and relay it to me. I'll solve it."

Anat shook her head rapidly, causing her to slightly glare at him, "One of us would have to die."

"Well, draw straws," Thoth answered nonchalantly, not caring what would be disposed of them.

"Come with us," Ba'al insisted, yet Thoth simply laugh at the phrase.

"One night. I'll give you one night," Hathor pipes in, her lover immediately not liking the idea at all. Thoth seemed to think about the request but Ba'al remarked at her, "No, you won't."

"Set must be stopped before he destroys us all. You see the wisdom in that don't you?" The Prince of Egypt confessed to his mentor. seeking his aid in regaining his throne and kingdom.

"This is far too important to risk," Thoth motioned to his head, signaling that his brain was more valuable than anything else. "I can recite the true names of the stars."

"I know," Everyone said simultaneously, Thoth's ego was starting to show.

"I've seen the world created from sand and water. I contain all the wisdom in the universe. More precious than some crown. Ha! I have it!" Thoth suddenly started as he grabbed the lettuce to reveal the true essence of the vegetable. However, Horus was getting irritated at the time being spent, crushing the lettuce within seconds.

"Your father dropped his guard. Which was not only extremely stupid but now I'm forced to write everything I know as a defense against the remote possibility that Set's warriors find me." Thoth argues with Horus, clearly, he still was ignorant of everything around him.

"I'm sorry that the corpses of my parents have inconvenienced you," Horus looked directly into his eyes, Thoth not realizing he was being sarcastic. "Apology accepted. Now, get out!"

The Prince of Egypt wouldn't take no for an answer, forcing the God of Wisdom to accept the favor he was asking. Horus shouted to him, "But you have to help us!"

Suddenly, all of Thoth's servants revealed their weapons and were pointing it all at the group. Anat and Ba'al swiftly defensively took their weapons, while the blonde beauty remarked, "Great, look what you did, Horus!"

"Careful. I outnumber you all," Thoth warned them, however, Anat snickered at the statement.

"Yes you do, yet I can defeat you all if you don't help us," Anat glared directly at Thoth, gripping the scepter as she stared around her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! It's fine. I'll do it." Bek replied quickly, intervening between the gods since he didn't want to die before when it's necessary. Thoth took one glance at the mortal before confessing, "I thought you were a stray baboon."

Bek continued with his banter with Horus, "I told you I'd be the one to face the Sphinx. Perhaps even Anat might help with the riddle."

Anat quirked her eyebrows at the mention of her name, while Thoth stated, "Your chance of failure is overwhelming."

The mortal still wasn't giving up, witty telling him, "I'm sure, but before it kills me. I'm going to tell it that I asked the God of Wisdom to come, but he was afraid he'd get the answer wrong."

"This is the cleverest strategy you could devise? Playing on my ego? How vain do you think I am?" Thoth questioned them seriously. Everyone in the group slowly glanced around at the servants, before turning back to him. Thoth's servants even gave a confused expression at one another, causing the God of Wisdom to stutter, "Um… yes, well… Fine. Fine! Let's go!"

Anat shook her head rapidly, "Not so fast, my father declared that you show me my prophecy."

Thoth rolled his eyes, one servant passing him the sacred scroll before stating, "Yes, very well. I can't deny that you won't like it."

"It doesn't matter. I waited too long to know my destiny." Anat announced while Horus gently pushed her aside, his one eye was conflicted. "Are you sure about this?"

The blonde beauty nodded her head, a small smirk appearing as she glanced back at Thoth, "Please tell me." Thoth sighed softly before he unraveled the scroll as he read the inscription inside loud and clearly,

_A descendant of Ra will become a legend, _

_for the Goddess will be destined, _

_to protect the true future King, _

_and become the next Queen. _

_One day she will prove her worth, _

_to all of those who have despised her, _

_By becoming the Goddess of War, _

_and sworn to slay those who wronged her. _

_She will have a great burden as she grows, _

_Challenges and sacrifices made against foes. _

_And when the time has come, _

_the fate of Egypt will be restored. _

Anat snatches the scroll as she glanced at it before she looked directly at Horus. The Prince looked anywhere else than her, Anat assuming that he knew about the prophecy. "You knew about this?" Anat confronted Horus, her voice was strained at the sudden realization of her friend's loyalty. "Did you, Horus?!" The goddess shouted, pushing his chest after each word as tears began to prick her eyes.

"I-I… did. I'm sorry Anat but my father specifically told me not to tell you," Horus confessed from the bottom of his heart. He didn't dare look at her directly, feeling ashamed that the only person he loved would reject him.

Her breath hitched as she felt betrayed, turning to everyone, "You all knew this?" Hathor and Ba'al slowly nodded, while Anat had tears cascade down her face. She didn't want to talk to anybody, thus leaving Thoth's library for a chance to relieve herself. Once she was outside, she for once let her guard down, a cry of agony was heard while tears seemed to never stop.

"Anat…."

"I don't want to talk to you," Anat answered, knowing who it is. She sat down in a fetus position against a tree, slowly rocking herself back and forth. The same person sat beside her before embracing her tightly.

"Get away from me!" Anat stuttered, trying to push him away yet he was still too strong for her.

"No, you listen to me, Anat. There's something you should know." Horus demanded at the Goddess of War. Anat shook her head rapidly before saying, "I don't want to listen to your speech."

"Just listen to me! I-I… Do you remember that day when I promised you we would be together?" The Prince questioned her, Anat nodding her head softly still not looking directly at him. "My father told me your prophecy after I gave you the ring. I didn't realize until before that I… love you."

Anat shot her head up after the confession, "You were always in my mind every day, especially after you left. I thought that perhaps I would ask you hand in marriage as well, yet Hathor came between us."

"That doesn't change anything."

"But it does, because I know in your heart you will forgive me. And I'll never forgive myself if I didn't find you one last time." Horus whispered, caressing her chin as they both bore their eyes at one another. "You're even more beautiful the day I saw you."

Anat chuckled at the compliment as she glanced at his lips, "I guess that since we're confessing the truth. I have something to tell you… oh, Ra… I-I love you too."

"What?" Horus stuttered at her response.

"I always did since we first met. After spending time together I realized that I didn't see you as a friend… but something more. However, my mother didn't want me to be with you," Anat nodded her head, feeling a huge relief off her shoulders.

"Praise Ra. You know I still have something that belongs to you," Horus gently reached in his pouch before saying, "I held onto it ever since, please forgive me." The young god placed the ring in her ring finger, as he briefly looked down at her lips. Both were having the same thought in their mind….

Horus then slowly leaned down to her face before softly kissing her plumped lips, Anat responded back with returning the sensation. Horus held onto her chin, while Anat placed a loving hand on her cheek to signal that she loved him. She deepened the kiss, not realizing that it was getting a bit heated, feeling that they needed to slow down. This was not the time to be intimate with one another.

They slowly separated from each other, now adoration in their eyes as Horus muttered, "I will always love you forever and a thousand years."

"I know," Anat smirk even with tears in her face that Horus wipes away gently. Now, they would have to go back to Egypt to regain the throne. Horus as the true King and Anat as Queen of Egypt.


	10. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Betrayal And Chaos **_

The royal couple was in a much better mood now that they revealed their feelings for one another. Horus would always take Anat by the hand for protection while leading the group to the location of the Sphinx. The young god and goddess never realized that their love never faltered, rather it was being manifested once again. Ba'al was proud of both of them, knowing that they would be the perfect soulmate for each other.

Bek felt that he was against time when it came to his beloved soon reaching the final gate of the Underworld. Anat insisted that she would have to retrieve the Book of the Dead from Set's pyramid to relive Zaya. Nonetheless, the Goddess of War held a soft smile on her lips when she subconsciously glances at Horus. The blazing heat along with the scorching winds made the journey a bit difficult to reach back to Egypt.

The God of the Sky and Goddess of War walked beside each other until loud footsteps marched forward as Hathor questioned the Prince, "You know his Zaya can never come back. The King doesn't have the power. Nor Anubis doesn't have that power, and yet you deceived him."

"He might not have that power, but I do. All I need is the Book of the Dead, which is where we're heading." Anat stated clearly, her glaze turned harsh at the rustling winds that made her armor move in different directions.

"I understand, but he will probably die trying to break into Set's pyramid," Hathor argued with them, struggling with her dress.

"He offered his life," Horus simply stated, however, Hathor scoffed loudly as she remarked, "Because he thought he could save her."

"And he will. You know I'm known as the 'Queen of Heaven' for nothing, Hathor." The Goddess of War answered firmly, no longer wanting to answer some more questions. Anat sighed sadly at the thought of arguing with her ex-best friend, Horus gently gripped her hand to calm her down. Hathor groaned at the stubborn pair, looking at her lover for some aid between his sister, still, Ba'al didn't want to stress about it.

The mortal was struggling to walk alongside Thoth and Ba'al, until Bek asked the God of Wisdom, "Did you really watched the world come into being?"

"I don't lie," Thoth answered sincerely, uninterested in what the mortal was trying to get at. Signaling Bek that he didn't want to strike a conversation, but Bek continued with his banter, "Where were you watching it from if nothing had been created yet?"

"If I even attempt to explain, your brain would liquefy and run out of your ears," Thoth glanced upon Bek with dry humor. Bek momentarily stopped at the confession, fearing that this would become true, causing Ba'al to softly chuckle at the reaction.

Meanwhile, in front of the group Horus briefly loosened his grip as he explained to his beloved, "You know I did not choose a path of revenge. I chose none of this."

Anat nodded in understanding, before she spoke wisely, "I know, Horus. No one ever wants to be in a path they were forced to, but you have to come in terms to it to understand the meaning of your destiny. Once you discover your fate, only then will you find your true power."

"Then enlighten me, my Queen. What kind of power do I really have?" Horus inquired Anat, stopping to look directly into her emerald eyes. The blonde goddess placed a loving hand against his cheek, giving a sweet smile to him to comfort his troubled thoughts.

"The power to make everything right, darling. It's not about the strength or wisdom you possess, yet what you choose to make of the situation. And I believe in you, I always did." Anat nodded her head playfully, Horus catching on to her banter.

"I know," Horus smirked widely, thus Anat rolled her eyes at his cockiness. Nonetheless, that's the beauty of love… accepting the person with their perfect imperfection, from their appearance to personality. Anat assumed she got the best of everything, without realizing that Horus was thinking the same thing. They came across a dune that revealed the grand pyramid towering over smaller ones. Horus analyzed the situation with caution, "It's too dangerous to cross the plain. We'll wait for darkness."

Bek immediately stared at Horus with a confused expression, "But we're running out of time. I say we cross now."

"And I say we wait," Horus retorted, causing Bek to grumble under his breath at the time being wasted. Anat decided not to let Bek split from the group, not realizing that Thoth was looking at her retracting figure following the mortal. Ba'al and Hathor strolled away from Horus and Thoth, believing that they both needed to cool off. Hathor sympathized with the mortal especially since there was a chance that he wouldn't be able to see his lover again. The Goddess of Love vowed to do everything she can to remove her wrongdoings with something she would have to sacrifice.

"All the time you were apart, she never forgot you," The God of Wisdom confirmed with a bit of sympathy for the blonde goddess, "You've always been in Anat's heart, you know."

"Yes, but she has a pure heart. Not easy to let one inside there without her knowing." Horus sighed at his mentor's explanation.

"Then tell me, oh, wise Lord of the Air. Why do you think Set lets you live?" Horus paused at the question, remembering back to his coronation ceremony a few years ago. Recalling that Anat did everything in her power to save Horus from harm. "She did it for love that she believed didn't exist. All because of a mistake that you made years ago."

"I know what I did was stupid and insensitive, alright!" Horus shouted angrily, causing his mentor to roll his eyes at the Prince's ignorance.

"You know, I think everyone's a fool. But you, My Lord, are the biggest of them all," Thoth sassily remarked at his pupil, walking away from him to let Horus think to himself. After a while, Ba'al and Hathor held hands as they continued to stare into their eyes.

"I never thought I could be with you. For once in my life, I want to do something right," Hathor proclaimed to her lover.

"And you have, my love. You did everything you can to save my sister from death. That is something I could never repay you," Ba'al insisted, pulling her into a tight hug for comfort.

"I know… but I still hope that you and I somehow end up happy together. I always envisioned us together for eternity and perhaps have children of our own. But, there's something you should know, in case I don't come back." Hathor insisted on her lover, yet Ba'al shook his head.

"No, I don't want to hear it," Ba'al demanded, but the stubborn goddess wasn't about to let her guard down. "This is not the time to talk about grief… just enjoy the moment."

"But you must, Ba'al. I'm afraid the worst is yet to come." Hathor remarked to him.

"Not with the lying again. Do you tell me lies because they sound better?" The god questioned her curiously.

"It was never my intention to harm anyone—," Hathor tried to convince him, but he simply cut her off.

You know what? I don't want to hear it, I know you didn't mean it but my sister suffered because of you." Ba'al grumbled under his breath, Hathor insisted that she for once wasn't lying. The god stared into her eyes, slowly understanding that she isn't.

"You know that I didn't want anything like that to happen. You must understand that it was the path we both took… are you still upset?" The Goddess of Love questioned, Ba'al responded with a tight embrace that meant he forgave her. Hathor felt ashamed with her past wrongdoings, and now she wants to prove herself that she is truly the Goddess of Love.

Meanwhile, Anat caught up to Bek, spotting that he was staring at the sun setting along the horizon with a faint smile. "Are you thinking about Zaya?" Anat questioned him, yet once she didn't receive an answer the goddess nodded silently. "You know, I'm known as the 'Queen of Heaven'. My duty was to guide pure souls through the final gate, although Hathor was actually the one to lead them to me."

Bek turned his head facing Anat, "You traveled to the Land of the Dead?"

"Yes but it's not often I do deeds with mortals, and you happen to be the first one. Even though I'm the Goddess of War, not once have I given up so easily, and Zaya needs to know you're still fighting for her. So that she must not lose hope." She insisted Bek seriously, her glaze never falters against the bitter winds stinging their skin.

"And do you propose I can do that?" Bek proposed, thus Anat took her scepter faintly glowing from the jewel to manipulate the desert sands into a small tornado. The goddess called out to the dead mortal, causing her to pause at the voice. Bek became intrigued at what Anat was doing, finally, he was about to see his lover.

"Who is it? Who's there?" Zaya whispered softly, wondering if it was her imagination that caused her to hallucinate.

"Anat, the Queen of Heaven, darling," Anat muttered with a tiny smile at Zaya.

"My Queen," Zaya immediately curtsy to the legendary Queen of the Afterlife, yet Anat dismissed the formal gesture, knowing that Anubis will be alerted with the contact of the dead. Zaya always believed that even the most damaged souls have always shown kindness above anything else. Understanding that no god was perfect as many mortals envision them, they too make mistakes that'll eventually follow them for eternity.

"I speak to you from the Land of the Living. Your beloved is with me," Anat nodded to Bek, urging him to talk with his lover.

"Zaya… it's me," The mortal whispered, hoping that she could hear him. Zaya followed the direction of the voice as she called out, "I knew if there was a way, you would find it. But I can't see you."

"Listen, we can be together again. You can return," Bek urged Zaya happily, however, this confused Zaya greatly, "But how?"

"I'm helping Horus and Anat regaining the throne. In return, they're going to help us be reunited once more." Bek confessed with a big smile on his face.

"Is it really the Bek I love?" Zaya whispered, glancing around to perhaps find her lover.

"I know, Zaya. I can hardly believe it myself. Me, trusting the gods. But I was wrong, Zaya. Horus is a just god, you said he would be. You're probably thinking, 'I told you so,' right now." Bek chuckled at his lame humor, not once losing sight of Zaya.

"Well, yes. Just a little bit." Zaya laughed lightly at the remark Bek was saying. "It's so good to hear your voice."

"Everything's going to be fine, Zaya, trust me. Horus or Anat is going to bring you back. I know they will." Bek tried to finish the explanation, yet Anat sensed that Anubis was disrupting their communication, thus Zaya could no longer hear them. "What happened?"

"Anubis found out… it's alright Bek. She will live once when we get what we need," Anat reassures him, gently patting his shoulder as she stared at the horizon. Eventually, darkness covered the desert, haunting them with its illusion of comfort and warmth, when the worst was yet to come.

The group started heading together towards Set's pyramid, blazing fire surrounded the temple, while the pyramid itself was manipulated to have its stones move into a certain pattern. Thus, making it difficult to enter, however, Bek memorized everything from the scroll as he proclaimed, "There's a wheel inside. When you turn it the sand stops moving. We just need to go through the door."

"Good thing you saw those plans. If you didn't know which one it was, this would truly be impossible." Horus congratulated the mortal, still, Bek seemed occupied trying to see the entrance. The God of the Sky noted Bek's hesitation, "Bek? You do know which is the door, right?"

Bek glanced towards the pyramid, quickly mumbling, "Yes, of course, it's… this one. No, no, it's that one." Anat sighed sadly, just when she was about to say something, Bek finally looked at one entrance and ran through it. The gods and goddesses stood there, waiting for any signal for a few moments. Eventually, the stones stopped moving, thus they entered inside as they walked up the stairs to the Sphinx.

"You guessed?" Thoth declared at the mortal, Bek stuttered a response until Anat defended him, "At least he did it."

"Yes, but I find his dependence of chance troubling," The wise god announced, touching Bek's face curiously, "If you continue to survive, I may need to study you further. Now, which way to the Sphinx?"

Bek directed them to a hidden room that leads towards the legendary Sphinx. Somehow, Anat felt something off about the entire plan, wouldn't Set be notified that his pyramid was breached? Horus noted her distress, gently gripped her hand as he brought it to his lips to lightly kiss it. Anat slightly eased a bit, yet she transformed her scepter into a narrow sword.

A rumbling was felt below them, suddenly the Sphinx rose to stare down at the gods and goddesses intensely. Horus and Ba'al walked forward to protect their lovers, while the goddesses analyzed the passageway. "Trespassers in the House of the King, answer my riddle or cease to be."

"Go on," Thoth inquired intrigued as he sassily remarked at the creature, "I'm waiting."

The Sphinx growled yet obeyed as he started saying the riddle, _"I never was. Am always to be. No one ever saw me, nor ever will. And yet I am the confidence of all who live and breathe. What am I?" _

Thoth grinned mischievously as he answered, "Order. You are order." Horus walked up to his mentor with a proud smile. "I never doubted you."

However, the Sphinx swiped his paw towards Horus, knocking him against a pillar causing Anat to clench her eyes shut as she squirmed slightly. "Incorrect," The Sphinx declared, Horus stumbled forward, encouraging Thoth to answer again.

"That was a completely suitable answer. You are… Purity." Once again the Sphinx struck Thoth, but Horus blocked the hit with his body as he was struck by another pillar. The young Prince groaned annoyed, Anat helped Horus to his feet with her enhanced strength, while Thoth stumbled over his words.

The gods and goddesses walked away from the Sphinx, yet Thoth kept on guessing at this point, "In the future. Non-existent. Imaginary." Just when the creature was about to squish the God of Wisdom, Horus stopped it using his strength.

"Thoth…." Horus mumbled as he tried to maintain the paw above his head.

"Thoth if you don't hurry up, it'll kill Horus. And if the Sphinx does, then I'll kill you," Anat threatened the god seriously.

"Now it's not the time to threaten me, Anat," Thoth answered rather snarkily at the goddess, causing Ba'al to slightly snicker at her. The blonde goddess slapped his shoulder playfully, understanding that it wouldn't do anything for the time being.

"Mortals live and breathe! Maybe stop thinking like a god." Bek exclaimed loudly for Thoth to listen to him.

"Then I might as well stop thinking." Thoth retorted until he realized what was the answer, "Wait, wait, I have it! You are _tomorrow._"

The Sphinx suddenly stopped as it grumbled until it dissolved back to its form of sand. Horus collapsed exhausted, Anat aid him with using her divine powers to at least regain his strength. The group strolled forward, Horus gripped the flask under his pouch as he muttered, "Just one drop."

Horus and Anat were beside each other with Ba'al and Hathor behind them when a trap sprung to life, trapping the two young gods and goddesses. Luckily, Horus used his spear that prevented them from being killed instantly. Thoth and Bek were separated, nonetheless, they all realized that it was a trap. Thoth began screaming in pain, alerting the others to stare at Set stealing Thoth's brain. Once it was pulled out, Thoth instantly fell against the sand… dead.

"I should thank you." Set declared, walking over Thoth's body towards his nephew with a devious grin, "You lured him from his library so that I didn't have to."

"You monster!" Anat growled at the King of Egypt, rattling the cage she was trapped in. However, Set simply stared at her as he caressed her cheek affectionately, his eyes slightly softened at her beauty. He never understood why the goddess chose his nephew over him, he was a weakling and a disgrace to the other gods. She could have been so much more if she would have stayed with him.

Anat didn't want to give him the satisfaction, thus she slapped the hand away, her eyes turned into a harsh glare, while Bek retrieved the flask. "The final piece." Set gripped the glowing azure brain, finally, world domination was within his grasp. And nobody was going to stop him now… not even his blind nephew nor the goddess who captured his heart.

"You coward. Open this gate and fight me!" Horus hissed at his uncle, yet Set chuckled at his enthusiastic behavior, feeling threatened that he had to prove himself.

"Again? Haven't she seen you lose enough?" Ba'al stared at the ruthless god, knowing that he was referring to Anat. "Why she preferred to be with you over me is something completely different. She could have been Queen and would have provided powerful heirs, but she decided to be with you. At least can't you allow me to spare you one last moment of embarrassment before you die?"

Set walked around the cage as he noticed Bek was about to pour the Water of Creation to his infernal fire. "Stop! Recognize this?" Set revealed the artifact in his hand, a string with a symbol of a god. It was Zaya's necklace…. How did he get it from Horus' temple?

"Did he tell you he could bring your woman back from death?" Set questioned the mortal, while Anat stared at Horus briefly, "It's not possible. Not even for me."

"You expect me to believe you? Anat will relive her with the Book of the Dead," Bek beckoned the King.

"Oh really? Well here's news for you… I destroyed that book a long time ago. That's right… I discovered it, you thought you were the only one who knows about it?" Set momentarily sneered at the blonde beauty.

"You liar!" Anat hissed at Set, however, he chose to ignore it but rather focus on the mortal that might extinguish his power source.

"Besides the point, I don't have to lie. How else would a blind, useless god get you to help him?" Set pointed at Horus, the young Prince hesitantly let his facade dissolve, revealing the true God of the Sky. "Go on, ask him."

"Pour it in." Horus insisted on Bek, causing Bek to lower the flask to his side.

"Is it true?" Bek inquired the Prince of Egypt, looking directly into his eye without breaking contact with each other.

"Bek, pour it in," The brunette god called out, confirming what Set said was true. All of it. The distraction gave Set the advantage to overpower the mortal and let the water spill onto the sand before crushing it with his foot. The God of the Desert bent over as he stated, "Shame you weren't on my side. I admire someone that doesn't let death stand in his way. But this is what love gets you."

"Love is not a weakness, Set. Even the strongest love is not afraid to show weakness. You would know that but you don't. You want to know why? Because you never had love in your heart, just hatred and _afraid _of losing." Anat spat furiously, her voice boomed throughout the room.

Set ignored her statement, instead held a tight smirk on his lips, "It's quite fitting that you'll all die together here in my house. I'll miss the conversation. And the rest." The King of Egypt left them to die in his pyramid, already retreating to his Kingdom to prepare for the final attack.

Everyone inside felt the ceiling crumbled, thus Ba'al helped Horus open the cage to free them. Once they did, everyone ran away to safety until a wheel appeared by the path. Swiftly, the two gods lifted it above their heads to protect the others as the pyramid collapsed over them. Fortunately, they survived as they breathed heavily and were exhausted about the sudden turn of events.

"You deny me vengeance." Horus hissed at the mortal. Ba'al aids Hathor, but the goddess gingerly gripped her bracelet, finalizing her decision.

Bek shook his head, remarking at the blind god, "Zaya thought you were the greatest thing in all of creation. Every day, she prayed for you to save Egypt, but you never came."

"I was in a tomb. I didn't hear." Horus declared while Anat chanted a healing spell to everyone in the group. Silent tears slipped from her eyes as she knew that the prophecy was coming true.

"No, you didn't listen. All you care about is your stupid vengeance. I started to think I was wrong about you. But I've finally learned the lesson of the gods. We don't matter to you!" Bek announces to everyone.

"Well, now you know." The Prince of Egypt answered, Anat swiftly spotting Hathor walking away from her brother in the opposite direction.

"Anubis come forth," Hathor summons the God of the Afterlife, breathing unevenly at what she must do. The black jackal god appeared as he glanced over at the goddess, "Mistress. You are still as lovely as the first dawn."

"Hathor, what are you doing?" The God of the Weather questioned his lover, not liking one bit on how it was turning out.

"This mortal's beloved bears no treasure for the scales. Perhaps we can help her," Hathor suggested, causing Anat to walk over toward the Goddess of Love. "You ask much, Mistress," Anubis declared to her.

"Wait a moment, Hathor. Think this through—," Anat insisted but the brunette goddess cut her off immediately.

"But I have, Anat. I'm truly sorry for everything I did to you and Horus. I was stupid and naive for something I couldn't have, and for once… now I have a family." Hathor confessed to her lover's sister. Anat gripped Hathor's hand before embracing her, whispering that she apologized to her for everything they both did in the past.

"Ah, my _Queen_. You're still radiant as the first rays of light." Anubis compliments the goddess, but that didn't matter to her. Not when her brother might lose someone who loves him.

"Thank you, Anubis. What is needed to help this mortal's beloved to pass the final gate?" The blonde beauty stared at him directly in the eye.

"I'm afraid since Mistress summoned me, it would require a very special treasure indeed from her," Anubis revealed, thus Hathor sighed softly glancing over at her wrist that held the Bracelet of 42 stars.

"No, no," Ba'al called out to her, while Hathor had tears fall onto her cheeks.

"Like this?" Hathor raised her wrist to display the bracelet that Horus gifted her years ago.

"For you, Mistress of the West? Yes," Anubis agreed, Hathor nodded as she slowly said, "Grant him passage to give it to her himself."

"You will see her one last time," Hathor confirmed, walking over towards the mortal yet Ba'al stopped her.

"No, no, I forbid it," Ba'al stuttered a response.

"We are both guilty of our delinquency and lying, this will make amends for me," Hathor begged him, the God of the Weather vowed to keep her safe.

"Not like this. Not with _you._" The blonde god insisted wholeheartedly that she wouldn't do this. They had so much planned to be together until the end of time.

"I command you to release me." Hathor hissed at him, not once losing his grip onto her wrists.

"You can't command me. You know why." Ba'al declared slow tears fell onto his lips. The lovers didn't want to be separated, but the greater the love… the greater the tragedy in the end.

"In the Goddess of Love. If I don't do this… I am nothing." The Goddess cries out, Anat feeling the pain of her brother in her heart. No one should endure this fatal loss of losing someone. But, the blonde beauty understood that it was redemption. Something Hathor wanted to prove that she wasn't what she used to be.

"I can't lose you, please!" The God of the Weather whispered in her ear, thus the lovers stared into each other's eyes and leaned in for a passionate kiss. Still, it was too short since Hathor pulled away with the bracelet in Ba'al's hand. He realized this as he tried to catch her but the demons took her to the Afterlife, thus landing onto the sand.

Ba'al screamed in pain as he tightly gripped the bracelet that glowed faintly. He cursed at her for doing this, Anat swiftly came to comfort him, but not even a close friend can make up for the loss of his heart. He gave one look at the mortal as he muttered, "Take it."

Bek slowly walked forward, while Anat reassured him, "Her sacrifice will not go in vain. I'll make sure of it."

"Do what you need to do." Ba'al handed the bracelet, thus the mortal disappeared with Anubis to the Afterlife. Everything felt so wrong and there was nothing they could do about it. Anat hugged her brother with all her might, feeling the soft winds turned bitter and harsh. The clouds began having a dark aura around them, thunder started rumbling with light rain.

"Please… leave me alone." The God of the Weather whispered to her, Anat stubbornly held on to him as she felt tears against her skin.

"No! I won't because I know what it feels like to lose someone you love. I'm here for you, Ba'al." Anat insisted, he was always there for her… now she's returning the favor for him. Lightning struck the sky, along with harsh rain falling upon them due to his overwhelmed heart.

"I-I can't stop it. I'm sorry..." The brother fumbled over his words, snuggling to her shoulder. And for once he let his guard down, all emotion and facade he carried for everyone to see. Now, he was just someone who lived a double life full of pain and misery, just like his sister. It seemed to be a curse for them both, destined for one to receive and the other to grieve.

"It's okay, it's okay. Just breathe. You don't have to be sorry for anything. I've got you." Anat whispered in his ear, wiping away stray tears from his eyes.

"I-It just hurts-s. Was this w-what you felt like-e when H-Horus told you he-e didn't w-want you?" Ba'al inquired about her, momentarily caused the goddess to think thoughtfully of the question.

"Y-Yes, it did. You know… you may think I hated Hathor, but I forgave her since I knew that she truly loved you." Anat confessed sincerely. She delicately placed a loving kiss to his cheek while she discreetly muttered a sleeping spell for him to rest. Eventually, the storm calmed down with another spell Anat created to create peace with Ba'al. Once he finally slept against a makeshift stone, the goddess strolled over towards Horus for some rest.

"I'll be on the watch," Horus said to her, Anat leaning her head on his shoulder.

"How about we both do?" Anat voiced her thoughts, her scepter was faintly glowing against the sand, causing the goddess to turn it into a necklace for now.

"I insist you rest," Horus answered, his one eye staring down at the woman he loves wholeheartedly. He was fortunate enough to have someone understanding yet wise and fierce.

"No, I don't think I will. Not when my brother needs me now. Horus— I want to ask you something?" The goddess briefly stood taller to get a better view of him.

"Go on?"

"When you told me you love me… was it true? All of it?" She hesitantly questioned her beloved, waiting for an answer. Horus thought back to when they were young, a faint smile appeared on his lips.

"Why would I ever deny my love for you?" Horus wrapped an arm around her waist, listening intensely at the conversation.

"After I left Egypt, I thought it was best for me to be away from everyone. Knowing every day that the gods or goddesses will judge me as if I didn't belong there. I felt alone… thinking maybe even _you_ abandoned me. The only person I truly had was Ba'al." Casting a soft glance at her brother sleeping soundly, while she gave a tiny smile.

"You believed that you wouldn't be missed?" Horus cocked his eyebrows upward at the statement, gently cupping her cheek to face him seriously.

"I did…. For the longest time, I also tried to convince myself I no longer care about you, but I always find myself thinking about you." The goddess sighed with a faint expression in her eyes, that only showed one emotion.

"I'm afraid I don't follow," The blind god asked confused, while Anat rolled her eyes to him.

"Don't you get it? It's always been _you_." The Goddess of War admitted with a chuckle, leaning against his touch as she stared into his sapphire eye.

"What?" Horus asked cluelessly, thus Anat softly pecked his lips to silence him.

"I discovered I love you." Anat announced to her lover, a bright smile that seemed to overshadow the sun itself with her beauty. Her emerald eyes were filled with love and adoration for the god that captured her troubled heart.

"When did you discover this?" Horus smirked softly, curious as to what she felt about himself. The goddess leaned forward towards his lips dangerously close as she muttered, "Since all my decisions started to revolve around you."

Horus made the first move by pressing his lips against hers, while his rough hands held her shoulders tightly. They finally understand each other, knowing their own actions without a second thought. Both deserved a second chance falling in love and this time they took it with no regrets, a match made in heaven.

_She saw the darkness in his __**beauty**__. _

_He saw the beauty in her __**darkness**__. _


	11. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: The Heart Of The Prophecy**_

Set returned to Egypt, only this time he collected all the divine powers of the gods to make him superior to all. He gathered his servants and prepared himself for his rebirth… something he desired for some time now. He transformed into his divine form before he was being sculpted and put together by the artifacts he's gathered. The King of Egypt was placed into molten lava that caused him to shriek at the temporary pain.

"Set, receive the golden wings of Nephthys. May they protect him from those who would harm." The servants latching the wings onto his back harshly, female mortals carrying the divine powers in their hands. Next, the brain was placed into the skull, waiting for the next item, "The brain of Thoth, God of Wisdom. Allow him knowledge of old."

"The heart of Osiris. Grant him dominion over all Lands." Thus the heart was inside the chest, while one mortal held out Horus' eye. Therefore, it was put into a small gap that the eye was placed, "The all-seeing eye. Reward him so no enemy can deceive."

Lastly was Anat's cuff, where it was patched onto Set's right wrist, feeling the power already, "The Cuff of Protection. May the power to attack and defend grant him an advantage against foes." Coldwater cascading down at the King, making the metal harden and concluding with the ceremony. His servants praised him and all his glorious powers, finally he transformed back to his normal self. However, the worst was yet to come and Set will be ready for anything.

The King traveled to his father's divine vessel with his profound wings, the sky practically becoming dark from the God of the Sky's broken heart. Set found his father sitting along with the steps of the stairs, his crown placed beside him. The King couldn't help but smirk at what his father was doing, showing weakness and ignorance. "Father…" Set mumbled to him, Ra slowly looking upon his youngest son.

"I noticed the tower. Impressive." Ra stared directly at Set closely, watching his movements carefully.

"I built it for you," Set declared to him, reciprocating his actions while slowly advancing towards the Sun God.

"If it were any taller, it would be in my way," The elder god remarked sarcastically at the King of Egypt. Not once letting his guard down at the expense of his pride being poked at.

"Turn your eyes from your sails and look at everything I've done. What Osiris never could. I rule all that breathes and all that is breathed upon." Set announced with a bitter tone, looking upon the Water of Creation with a malicious smirk.

"None is mightier below the sun," Ra sneered under his breath, feeling the need to tell his daughter, Anat that danger will soon come. Already knowing that Anat discovered her destiny, finally, the prophecy will come true. If she succeeds then Egypt will be saved… if not, something sinister might occur to all below.

"Then honor me as I've honored you," Set slowly faced his father seriously, not liking that he still hasn't approved of him. Always second best to his brother, Osiris… the _favorite _son. All his life, he felt that no one approved him and for once he thought he found someone like himself. Still upon discovering that she was still in love with his idiotic nephew of him. A constant reminder that he will still be challenged for power and royal status.

"If honor has been your intent, you might abstain from _murdering_ your brother," Ra answered mercilessly at the statement. Set scoffed at the mention of his brother, never once did he care for him when Osiris was praised for everything.

"So you do see everything done there. Tell me, Father, do you care what happens? Ever since I ruled Egypt, not once did you praise me for anything." The King of Egypt announced angrily, tensing his muscles when he stalked closer to Ra.

"I care more than you know." The Sun God abruptly stood fiercely, ever so slowly walking to his only living son. Set noticed the slight hesitation in his father's movements, concluding that something wasn't right….

"Then why was I cast out alone… to walk on burning sand when my brother played barefoot by the shores of the Nile?" The God of the Desert whispered, walking passed his father at the faint memories of his youth that was stolen from him. Set clutched his hands when he whispered bitterly at the next phase, "Why did you make Osiris King? And why did you give him a son? And yet you denied me the chance to even give life with the Goddess of War?"

"This was your test." The elder god nodded his head, while Set scoffed in disagreement. The King responded venomously to him, his eyes blazing with fire, "You didn't test him."

"I gave Osiris the crown of Egypt. And when the time came, he didn't cling to his power. He gave it away freely. He passed his test." Ra muttered the last part of his speech, looking over at his son with a neutral expression. Set had trouble detecting whether he was lying or not, however, he didn't want to believe him now.

"And I'd wager I have passed mine." The God of the Desert questioned, waiting for an answer. The Sun God sighed sadly at the ignorance of Set, did he not understand that not everything was meant for him?

"Not yet. It's true… I did not want you to have children. This was a kindness because I did not want you to miss them as terribly as I have. Which is why you could never love Anat, even if you wanted to. I need you to take my place." Ra confessed with slight sorrow in his voice, both father and son staring directly into their eyes. Set had to take a moment to process the profound information, replace him? Why, if he wanted to rule on land and control Egypt than facing the demon, Apophis.

"Here?" Set asked, being the first one to look away and instead glance upon the divine vessel sailing through the sky.

"This is how your test ends, my son. There is no greater burden," Ra replied sincerely, slowly outstretching his hand to cup Set's face. The elder god spoke once more, not realizing that he made a mistake, "But no greater honor. All you have done can be forgiven." Set hummed after he released his father's grip, walking backward to create some space between them.

"You expect me to joust with this beast night after night until I die?" Set chuckled softly, turning around in disbelief that his father _actually _didn't care for him. Ra never did nor did anyone else that claimed that they 'loved' him.

"What do you want?" The Sun God asked his son with a solemn expression on his face. It was a mistake to ask such a question that he already knows the answer.

"Immortality." The King revealed his inner ambition.

"Immortality awaits us all in the Afterlife." Ra insisted, however, Set shook his head disapprovingly before remarking to him. "I don't want to die. I want to live. **Forever.** Down there in the lands I conquered. My Kingdom! This should be my reward!"

"How? The only way to achieve this is unthinkable. One would need to devour…" Ra stated at first until he hesitated to finish the sentence.

"The Afterlife itself." Set concluded, confirming Ra's suspicion of his son's true ambition.

"You would unleash Chaos upon creation? You would destroy everything?" The Sun God growled lowly, readying his weapon if he had no choice but to teach his son what true power is.

"Not destroyed. Reshape it. I will take your place, but it won't be sitting on some damn boat." Set declared and without another thought, he took out his spear to attack. However, Ra swiftly transformed to his true divine form and fired his spear with blazing fire at Set. Nonetheless, Set was resistant to the weapon due to his new divine abilities. Ra noticed this as he momentarily stopped firing and strolled closer to the King of Egypt, who was breathing heavily with his divine form.

"No god could withstand that," Ra muttered in shock until Set took his father's spear from him as Set responded, "I'm not just _one _god…." The King stabbed Ra with the spear before taking it out to weaken him. Ra stood there frozen, Set fired the spear towards Ra that melted part of the vessel, causing the Sun God to fall from the sky, weakening after every waking moment.

Meanwhile, Anat was sleeping soundly against Horus' chest until she felt something boil inside her body. The goddess groggily woke up as she began to moan at the intensity of the pain, alerting Horus from his slumber too.

"What's wrong?" Horus questioned the blonde beauty sincerely, gently grabbing her chin to face him.

"Something isn't right…." Anat muttered under breath, her chest started aching at the pain growing at the pit of her stomach. Ba'al too felt something, knowing that something wasn't right. The siblings and Horus glanced upon the sky to see it darken after every second. Anat subconsciously looked at her brother directly in the eye, while Ba'al rolled his eyes, "It's not me if you were wondering."

"I know that— do you think it's father?" Anat inquired of the two men, both nodding in agreement. Shortly afterward, Bek returned to the Afterlife, noticing everyone was aware of what was happening.

"Ra has fallen, and Set has unleashed Chaos." Horus proposed to everyone.

"So how do we stop him?" Bek remarked to him, while Anat readied her scepter along with Ba'al with his weapon.

"You never give up, do you?" Horus eyed the mortal, not aware that Anat muttered a spell to have some help for them.

"Only because Zaya told me not to." Bek scoffed under his breath.

"You didn't tell her about our bargain?" The God of the Sky continued, while Bek slowly nodded in agreement before answering, "Yes, I did tell her. But for some reason, she still believes in _you_."

"I don't want to seem rude but we must hurry," Anat firmly interrupted them, glancing back to where she saw something from the distance coming towards them.

"Right, we must return to the capital." Horus declared seriously, walking towards the rest of the group as they began heading to Egypt.

"Then we have a long walk ahead of us…" Bek answered rather snarky, but Anat smirked at the statement before stating, "Not exactly."

From a distance, they heard birds chirping softly while carrying a voyage that could take the gods and mortals to Egypt swiftly. Horus stopped momentarily while Anat nodded her head with bright eyes, "I prefer flying. That's why I called for help."

"Nephthys…." Horus muttered with a small smile appearing on his lips, "Even beyond death, she's trying to help us."

"Come along now, we don't have much time." Ba'al urges them, strolling inside the voyage before altering their course to the heart of Egypt. Everyone noticed that a bright red light was illuminating on top of Set's pyramid, summoning the demon to come forth.

"Set has Ra's spear. He's drawing Apophis to the Nile to the source of all life," Horus observed, realizing his uncle's heinous plan.

"Why?" Bek questioned him cluelessly, however, the siblings were discussing what their plan would be.

"To drink it. To destroy all creation," Horus confirmed, thus Anat chimed in with a serious expression on her face, "My father isn't dead, and only he could make this right. Therefore, we plan to retrieve his spear so that he could fix everything."

"And exactly how are we getting it back?" The mortal glanced between the goddess and god who were staring at each other with a faint smirk.

"Maybe it's time we go fishing," Horus responded while Ba'al shortly cut into the conversation, "While you distract your uncle, I'll lead the rebellion against his soldiers."

"How? It would only be you…" Anat inquired her brother firmly, not liking one bit that he was going alone to battle against Set's soldiers.

"Remember how you always told me that '_what defines us is how well we rise after falling'._ After the Coronation, I knew better than to follow orders from someone not worthy of being King. Therefore, I gathered allies for when the time comes… and it has finally arrived." Ba'al confessed as he retrieved a legendary sword that was said to rival Anat's scepter.

Anat couldn't help but smile brightly to her brother, embracing him tightly as she whispered in his ear, "Please be careful."

"You know I will, rather you should be the one to be careful." Ba'al insisted with a soft smile before he let go. His sister was finally becoming the goddess she was destined to be. The God of the Sky strolled towards his best friend, causing his solemn expression to show as he warned Horus once, "If anything happens to her, and I mean _anything_. I'll kill you even if you're the Prince or not."

"Oh, please…" Anat mumbled under her breath at her brother's protectiveness. Nonetheless, Horus simply gave a cocky grin as he answered with his right hand outstretched to Ba'al, "I promise I won't let you down. You have my word."

Ba'al shook it firmly before Anat flew him down to where he directed her. There she discovered that many of the gods and goddesses were alerted and waiting for his command. Meanwhile, Bek and Horus somehow managed to penetrate inside the tower, with the mortal telling the Prince who could help them. The master-builder was praying silently until Horus roughly grabbed him before stating clearly, "Builder. We have a need for you."

Urshu directed them against his will towards a secret entrance that would lead them to the top where Set is. First, they entered through an underground tunnel until a loose marble stone was on top of the exit. Horus slowly lifted it above his head, inspecting his surroundings for a moment. A sudden battle cry alerted Set's soldiers as they prepared for the attack. Horus swiftly took advantage of the distraction as he helped the mortals onto a conveyor that would take them up to the highest point swiftly.

"Did you really think you could go without me?" Anat questioned her lover just as she hopped inside beside Bek. Horus rolled his sapphire orb at her stubbornness as he insisted, "Yes, actually. You shouldn't be here."

"The question wasn't who is going to let me, rather who is going to _stop_ me. Obviously, you need me here," Anat crosses her arms above her chest with a smirk on her full lips.

"Alright… but I don't want you to risk your life for me," Horus insisted the blonde beauty, causing Anat to simply nod in confirmation. The group traveled along the way, no one daring to say anything that was until someone did.

"You can see that it is the single greatest architectural achievement that ever was and ever will be. My… I mean _Lord Set's _obelisk stands exactly 2,220 cubits tall. And not a rod off. Built from seven billion blocks of granite, five billion slabs of Tura limestone, and nine billion talents of gold." Urshu rambled to them with a small grin of his accomplishments.

"Are you done now?" Anat interrupted rudely, not wanting to know anything about architecture or something like that.

"And the lives of how many slaves?" Bek cut in, his face was contoured with a solemn expression.

"5,930," Urshu recalled until he saw Zaya's necklace onto Bek's neck, smiling for a moment before pointing at the necklace, "No, wait. Make that 5,931."

"Don't! You need him to get to the roof." Horus came between the two mortals, mentally agreeing with Anat that they were incapable of keeping their mouths shut. Horus glanced above the pyramid until he confirmed, "I'll see you up top."

"I'm coming along—." Anat voiced still Horus held onto her arms as he resisted her aid. It was between him and his uncle, no one else.

"No, you won't," Horus declared and at the last second he activated his spear to jump off the conveyor to an opening. He barely made it to the edge before he struggled to climb on and inspected the tower. The goddess rolled her eyes at his ignorance, thus she turned to Bek as she stated, "Wait here and please do me a favor… don't die. How am I supposed to explain to your beloved if you do?"

Bek nodded his head as an answer, Anat unconcealed her golden wings as it first stretched out a bit. Slowly the goddess took off towards Horus as she noted that he was already climbing along with the tower. Without a warning, Anat took him by the arms as she insisted, "You're wasting time as it is."

"Don't you think I know that?" Horus retorted until they heard Apophis shrieking at the distance as the creature continued to swallow the Nile River. Anat fluttered her wings harshly as she swiftly flew to the top of the tower, curious about what her lover's plan is, "And exactly what is your plan if I may ask?"

"I-I don't know yet. I just think of it as it comes along really," Horus responded, causing Anat to become dumbfounded by the statement. However, she knew that he would have something in mind until he told her to leave him.

"Just don't do anything stupid," Anat muttered knowing well that he heard her clearly with a small grin on her lips.

"I won't unless I have you with me," Horus spoke firmly, finally reaching to the top of the tower.

"Come, Apophis!" Set growled at the demon coming towards him, while Anat gently placed Horus along the side of the tower before she landed to retrieve her scepter. The Prince unsheath his spear to attack, however, his uncle aimed a red streak of fire towards him.

"You should have stayed under the sand," Set remarked to him before staring at Anat's beauty who momentarily stared into his eyes.

"I can understand killing for a crown, but this is **madness.**" Horus interrupted, growling softly that his uncle was staring at _his _Anat.

"Of course you don't understand. How could you? The favored son of a favored _son_." Set hissed before he started to attack Horus. Swiftly, he pushed Anat out of the way accidentally having her fall off the tower. The Prince fought against his uncle, the two gods tried to gain an advantage over the other. Anat managed to regain her speed before she grunted at the sudden lack of energy, still, she realized that Horus took her other cuff… for protection. She glanced over the sky, before hissing at the numbness of her left-wing.

It was slightly twisted from the fall but she managed to fly back up while struggling with her wing. Anat found the two royals fighting each other to the death, however, Set gained the advantage from Horus as he sliced his spear into two before trying to strike him. Luckily, Horus swiftly moved out of the way, not wanting to give up just yet.

"Enough! Set please! It's not too late to stop this madness," Anat pleaded with him, still Set simply smirked at her ignorance as he kicked Horus away in the process before walking towards her. He gripped his father's spear discreetly as he stared at the so-called _Protector of Gods._

"No, this time I get what I deserve! And no one is going to stop me! Not even **you!**" Set growled before he grabbed her waist to pierced her abdomen. Anat slowly glanced down to her armor that was coated with blood, letting out a small gasp of breath. Her eyes widened slowly at the spear but Set yanked it out of her body.

"Nooo!" Horus' cries echoed to her, still, Anat slipped from Set's grip as she plummeted onto the bottom of the tower. Satisfied for what he did, Set strolled over to his weak nephew, Horus' face was now full of rage and fire burning his soul. "You'll pay for that!" Horus shrieked in pain, but due to his bloodthirst for revenge, he was now blinded by hate that might ultimately be his downfall.

Set chuckled as he continued to strike him and eventually trapped his nephew with his father's weapon. "I think I may actually miss our little get-togethers." Set humored him before he used the bottom of the weapon to roughly hit Horus' chest. The Prince gasped followed by a loud groan until Set pointed the spear to his face, finally spatting to him, "But you're still no match for me. Even with Anat by your side, you're still pathetic and weak."

In an instant, Bek appeared from the tip of the tower, alerting Horus with his grappling hook that there was still time to save Egypt. "You're right… but I'm just the bait," Horus grunted when Set tried to strike him when Bek swung the hook that pulled the weapon in the opposite direction. Immediately, Set looked over at the mortal as he growled while transforming to his divine form, "Now you're just becoming a pest."

He used Nephthys' wings to soar towards Bek, smashing him against the side of the tower. Nonetheless, the mortal managed to steal Horus' eye from him, causing Set to toss him aside before discovering that the eye was missing. Unfortunately, Bek started to slip away but not until he shouted to the Prince to catch his eye. Still, Horus became conflicted between retrieving his eye or saving Bek. He took one last glance at his eye before leaping towards the mortal to save him, both hanging on the edge of the tower.

Set decided to create a stream of burning fire directly towards them, while Bek remarked to Horus, "Don't you think your eye might have been more useful than a wounded thief?"

"Probably, yes," Horus agreed yet struggling to hold a grip until he had an idea that might work, "I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. Including this."

"Accepted," Bek insisted before Horus let go completely that caused them to plummet towards the ground. Horus prayed that Anat is still alive, the mere thought encouraged him to finally believe in himself for once. Somehow, he was finally able to transform into his divine form after seeing that not everything was about him. Horus swiftly caught Bek before landing nearby to keep him safe. However, Bek hissed at the wound he had acquired when fighting against Urshu.

"I told you I'd steal your other eye. But you could have saved me some trouble and told me you didn't need it." Bek chuckled unevenly, staring at Horus but he seemed concerned for the mortal.

"Ra showed me the way, but I didn't listen. I believed I needed my eye to transform, but my journey isn't to seek revenge at all costs," Horus momentarily swallowed the lump that was stuck on his throat until he continued, "It is to protect my _people._"

"Stop congratulating yourself. You've got more protecting to do," Bek chimed in seriously at the God of the Sky.

"You're right…. A true hero knows there could be a time when sacrificing themselves is the only option. And today... is that day. You have done well my friend." Horus wisely answered to Bek. Using his divine sight, now Horus must finish what he started to save Egypt from a terrible fate.

Meantime, Anat struggled to stand up again using her wings to balance herself. With her scepter in hand, Anat finally regained some strength as hissed at the golden blood staining her armor and skin. The goddess managed to do some enchantments that would aid Horus in defeating Set. Defeated and defenseless, Anat for once felt… weak. Memories of her past flashed before her now, reminding her that one was never destined to be where they are. Rather, what they do will define what one will become to be.

The Goddess of War groaned at the sudden wave of fatigue, feeling the need to lie down. Suddenly a voice whispered in her head, the same voice that guided her since the beginning. It seems as if the universe still had one last wish for her, specifically the prophecy. She silently listened to the calming voice, telling her what she had to do… recalling the last part of her prophecy.

_She will have a great burden as she grows, _

_Challenges and __**sacrifices**__ made against foes. _

_And when the time has come, _

_the fate of Egypt will be restored. _

Anat breathed unevenly at what she had to do, whispering an enchantment that would reveal an ancient book that was made for her. It was said to be forbidden for anyone that wasn't Anat for they would only see empty pages. She hesitantly flipped through the book until she found the spell, concentrating on her divine power. The goddess then lifted her scepter towards the sky weakly as she read from the ancient book shouting,

_Hear now the words of this goddess, _

_Have magic forces far and wide,_

_enchant these so those can't hide._

_Allow this goddess to use therein,_

_so she can reveal the evil within._

_In this night and this hour,_

_I call upon the ancient power._

_From ancient times to come, _

_for all to have but none to reign._

_Take it now, show no mercy,_

_for this power can no longer be!_

A powerful white light appeared from her scepter that surrounded Egypt in a split second. Both gods and mortals alike glanced onto the sky, consuming only those who were with the ruthless King were experiencing someone beyond their fears. The blonde goddess collapsed onto the ground as she tried to heal her wound, her emerald eyes fluttering every few seconds.

Anat called out for one last effort for someone to save her, glancing back at the sky that slowly changed due to her brother's expression. "Ba'al… Horus… I-I'm sorry. Please forgive me-e," Anat stuttered as she felt her body at ease.

And the last thing Anat saw was a shadowy figure coming towards her until she was consumed by darkness….

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Please don't kill me for the cliffhanger, but I promise it'll get better! I'm missing two more chapters before this story will officially end. Can you please do me a favor by writing a short review of the story for me? It would mean the world to me if you share this story with anyone you think might enjoy it. Anyway, I hope I can update soon and check out my other books as well! Thanks for reading!**


	12. Epilogue

_**Epilogue **_

No one knew whether the battle was over after the tower collapsed, only seeing that the demon Apophis was arriving closer towards Egypt. Horus flew down at the rubble of limestone before noticing a streak of golden blood along with an injured Set crawling along the ground. The Prince flew over towards his uncle until he took away Ra's spear from him. The God of the Desert halted on his tracks before he slowly turned over to face his nephew.

"_Remember who you are…" _Anat's voice echoed in his mind before Set tried to disintegrate him yet Horus pressed his palm on the growing flame... and extinguished it with ease.

"Aren't you angry? Surely your mother's cries still echo in your ears? Your father's sundered corpse still stains your mind?" Set sneered angrily, spitting his blood onto the rubble of the tower.

"Today I'm not a son avenging his father… I'm a King protecting his people," Horus confessed, understanding clearly that his journey wasn't revenge or bloodlust, rather to fully accept who he was. A King destined to rule benevolently along with his Queen for eternity.

"B-Behold, the n-new King," Set declared— rather _mocked_ bitterly, Horus held the weapon towards Set's neck in case he would do anything. Horus gave a look of disbelief to him, Set went through all that trouble to be King of Egypt and for what? To be destined to lose everything.

"You know… I thought you were the greatest of all the gods. But now look at you. You have _nothing_," Horus confessed disappointingly, immediately catching Set's attention to his nephew's pity for him.

Set chuckled softly before hissing at him, "I _am _the greatest god." Horus decided to end his misery by killing him instantly but his uncle swiftly responded causing the new King to pause momentarily, "I spared you once. Huh? I showed you mercy…"

"I won't make that mistake," The brunette god announced before piercing Set's chest with Ra's spear that eventually turned him nothing but ashes. Horus breathed heavily for a few seconds until he realized that Anat was still injured somewhere nearby. Swiftly, the god leaped into action as he soars through the sky to find any sign of her.

With his divine sight, he found her against a slab of limestone, her hands placed over her abdomen to prevent blood from spilling. He slowly landed a few meters away before he strolled closer to have a look at her physical appearance. Her chest-plate slowly moved, indicating that the goddess was barely breathing while her hands twitched at the slightest.

"Anat…" Horus whispered against the gentle breeze, helping her to a comfortable position to prevent her blood from spilling. Anat fluttered her eyes gently along with a long groan at the tremendous pain increase on her abdomen. And there he was… his sapphire orb drilling into hers but it was filled with sorrow and despair.

"...H-Horus… you did it," Anat whispered back with a cracked smile that had a slight trail of blood on her lips. The god chuckled silently before a tear escaped from his eye, grasping Anat's hand firmly to let her know that he's still here.

"Yes… we did it. How are you feeling?" The brunette god questioned while holding her carefully as if she was the most precious treasure of all Egypt… or rather his.

"Fine, but H-Horus listen to me-e. There is still t-time to save Egypt," Anat stuttered to her lover, tears slowly slipping from her eyes that she was finally safe with him. Horus wiped them away the moment he saw them, regretting everything he did and that he wasn't able to save her.

"No, we— _I _can still save you… I can't lose you… not again," Horus pleaded with her, while she slowly touched the slope of his nose before stopping at his cheekbone, her thumb rubbing softly against it. The goddess tried to move closer however she immediately hissed at the wound, still Horus assisted her to be against his chest.

"You won't… r-remember that we were meant to be t-together forever. If only we had the c-chance to spend the last years-s together, perhaps things would have been d-different." Anat proposed, feeling her emotions were soon going to consume her entirely. For once she felt… human, the fear of dying was on her mind constantly, something that seemed to be part of her.

For death is not the opposite of life, but a _part _of it. Anat understood that nothing in this world was meant to last forever, only temporary for those who seek it. Life is fleeting before your eyes— perhaps that's why everyone only has one lifetime, something beautiful yet tragic. That it will never come **again…** that's what makes life so sweet.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," Horus whimpered sadly, with little strength Anat possessed, the goddess gently pulled his stray brunette hairs behind his ear to observe his face. The blonde beauty let her fingers roamed his face, trying to remember every feature one last time.

"Why does that matter— when you're here with me now." Anat purred against his chest, while her lover stroked her hair carefully to ease the goddess' mind.

"I-I… love you," Horus whispers to her, the second time confessing his love for her.

"I know, Horus… tell my brother that he did well. And that I wish I can see him one last time…" The Goddess of War expressed her wish, wondering if her brother could be beside her at that moment.

"You will just hang on tight now." Horus pleads, grabbing Anat's scepter to send a signal to her brother, hoping he could make it in time.

"P-Please don't let go… I-I'm afraid…" Anat sniffled as she stared into his eyes once more. Her lips curved into a bright yet pained smile while Horus glanced down at her beauty as his eyes flickered onto her lips.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you, my love," Horus mumbled until the two lovers leaned forward to share one last feverish kiss. It seemed all their worries slipped away with that kiss and it's just the two of them. Anat subconsciously let her hand pressed against his cheek, while Horus held her tightly. The goddess' lips brushed his, softly, delicately, like butterfly wings, just long enough that he could inhale her breath, feel the warmth of her skin, and the taste of her lips lingered far after she let go.

Slowly her hand became limp as it fell beside her body, her head gently leaned against Horus' chest while her skin began to pale. Horus began to hyperventilate as a wave of melancholy consumed him entirely, turning him nothing more than a man with a broken heart. Anat was… dead. His first friend, his true love, his future Queen, now gone before his eyes.

A loud crunch alerted Horus, yet he did nothing to defend himself rather turned his head to face Ba'al from a distance. The God of the Weather dropped his weapon, creating a loud cling sound before he came closer to observe Horus with his sister's frail body. "I-I'm sorry…" Horus tried to form an apology, but he knew it would do no good for Ba'al.

"H-How did this—," Ba'al stared in horror, wanting an explanation, realizing that she gave her last effort to vanquish her enemies to save Egypt.

"Set did this, but I couldn't even prevent it from happening," Horus sobbed quietly, glancing around to see the demon Apophis continuing to swallow the Nile River dry.

"I know it wasn't your fault," Ba'al confesses to Horus, coming closer to take his sister in his arms. Cradling her before a few tears slipped from his eyes, not believing that this could occur to her. Ba'al knew that Horus would do everything in his power to save her, yet Anat was the one who was determined to sacrifice her life for Egypt.

"But it is. I should have been there for her! It should have been _me_!" Horus shouted in frustration, however, Ba'al simply shook his head in disagreement.

"No, she's too stubborn for her own good. She would drop everything, even if it meant throwing her life away for you. To protect you and your people," The blonde god insisted, cracking a small grin at the thought of his sister rolling her eyes at the both of them.

"She had a heart of gold, innocence in her soul, and the prettiest smile to cover up all her pain. But somewhere deep in her heart, she was still able to forgive me. And no one could ever replace her for anything else in the world," Horus announced, transforming to his divine form to return Ra's spear.

"There is still time to make things right…" Ba'al suggested to the new King, kissing Anat's forehead gently as a way to make himself feel relaxed.

"You're right, Egypt needs to know that Set's reign is finally over." The God of the Sky proclaimed before soaring through the heavens with the spear in his hand. It took him time until he found his grandfather floating along the Water of Creation.

"Grandfather there's still time," Horus whispered to the Sun God, who awakened from regaining his strength from the spear. Immediately, the two gods flew down, while Ra fought the demon until it took off towards the sky where it belonged. The new King almost forgot his fallen friend as he took off until he returned to him. Many mortals nearby stood still until they bowed down their heads in respect. Horus simply nodded before a young mortal girl held out his divine eye to him, wanting him to take it. The god gingerly grabbed it before he removed his eyepatch to place his eye back where it belonged.

"Thank you…" He whispered to the girl, causing her to smile softly when Horus continued to stroll forward at his people with pride.

"Please… you may all stand," Horus declared, thus the mortals rose in the air as they cheered for the new King and his victory of slaying the cruel Set. Bek chuckled painfully when Horus glanced over to him, the god questioning him humorously, "We make a good team. Are you sure you're not a god?"

Bek shrugged with a small smile, "What would I be the god of? _Stupidity?_"

Horus shook his head at his fallen friend, crouching down beside him until he answered, "The Impossible…" Bek's lips curved into a grin, liking the idea but he no longer had the strength for anything. Slowly Bek's wounds finally overcame him until he died happily, finally, he was able to see his beloved Zaya again. Horus asked him to repeat his name but no reply causing Horus to sigh sadly at the loss of two important people to him.

While the mortals cheered for the King, Horus was saddened by the loss of his lover, who will soon enter the Afterlife. Therefore, he had help carrying Anat's and Bek's body back to his temple where they would finally rest. Ba'al places the courageous mortal beside Zaya, who both seemed to sleep silently. Thus, the King gently placed Anat's linen-wrapped body to his own tomb, as a sign of respect to her. A few tears slipped from his eyes until he was greeted by Anubis.

"My King," Anubis saluted to the new King of Egypt, his head bowing in respect, "Command me as you will."

Horus gazes at Anat's body before looking over at Bek's, firmly stating, "Take them safely to the Afterlife, my friend." Anubis granted his wish before he disappeared to continue guiding the souls to the gates of the Underworld.

A few days had passed, while Horus was immediately starting to reconstruct everything Set corrupted, the coronation was postponed for about two months. Nonetheless, it didn't stop him from visiting his old temple to have some time for himself. Sometimes, he would glance at Anat, hoping it was all a twisted reality that she was still somehow alive. Horus sighed softly before he recomposes himself to head back to Egypt. Still, he felt a thrum of power until Ra himself entered the temple.

To say the least, Horus was a bit startled that his grandfather would appear before him, knowing that the Sun God had other matters to attend to. The young god abruptly stood to face him and bowed his head in respect, thus having Ra declare to him, "I have never been in debt. And yet I am in debt to you, grandson. Ask whatever you will that we might balance the scales. Mountains will kneel before you. The winds will do your bidding. Answer quickly, for Apophis still hungers, as night is always coming."

"Once I'd have taken such power for myself…" Horus recalled, observing Anat who seemed to be in eternal sleep, "But now I want nothing— except what's impossible for me to give."

Ra simply nodded his head, causing Horus to stare him confused until the Sun God outstretched his arms and disappeared from the temple. Bek gasped loudly as he sat up, bound in the linens. The mortal took off the bandages before trying to get out as he glanced over at Horus who was surprised at his wish coming true. That could only mean….

"Am I?" Bek questioned the God of the Sky.

Horus gently smiled faintly before answering, "Back? Yes… you've returned." Bek began to laugh happily while Horus pointed at the person beside him as he continued, "You might want to help her."

Bek sees Zaya who is similarly struggling to unwrap herself, immediately aiding her before the two lovers embrace. Horus swiftly walked towards his tomb to see Anat slowly waking up, causing the god to help her up.

"Horus? How am I—," Anat tried to ask him with a loud groan, but instead, she was cut off by his actions of embracing her. She reciprocated the action, smiling that Egypt was saved from eternal doom.

"I'm sorry for everything," Horus whispered, finally seeing that his goddess had returned once more.

"Don't be, your mistakes don't matter now. What matters is that we're both here… together," Anat insisted as the goddess noticed the two mortals staring at each other with admiration and love. The blonde beauty took Horus by the hand, strolling towards the mortals as Anat asked the female mortal, "Zaya, is it? I'm Anat and this is Horus…."

Zaya immediately bowed her head in respect to the divine couple, grabbing their hands before saying, "My Lady and Lord."

Anat helped her up with a vivid smile, quietly thanking her father that all was well in the end. Bek leaned forwards to Horus, asking him sincerely while being overwhelmed by the situation, "I thought this was impossible?"

Horus smirked softly at the statement, "Impossible? Yes." The King wrapped his arm around the blonde goddess, relieved that she was here… beside him now. Horus led them towards his carriage as they rode back towards the palace where they would be taken care of there. On the way back, Horus couldn't help but stare at Anat until he gripped her hand, causing her to smile before she returned the grip.

Once they returned, Ba'al waited patiently for him to return assuming that it was just Horus returning. However, once he came closer he noted a flash of blonde hair inside the carriage. "A-Anat?" Ba'al questioned loudly, staring directly at her face once she turned to him with a smile that could outshine the sun itself.

"Ba'al!" The goddess practically shouted as she swiftly got off the carriage to hug her brother tightly. The others followed behind her, while the siblings were finally reunited once again.

"You didn't seem that excited when you saw me." Horus purposely pointed out, causing Anat to roll her eyes at him.

"Oh hush, Horus. Not everything is about you, love." Anat insisted playfully, however, everyone laughed at the moment that wished could last forever. After everyone was inside, Horus invited them to stay at the palace while he had to do many preparations before his coronation.

The following weeks passed, Horus was swarmed with duties along with continuing to work on changing everything Set corrupted. Anat somehow was about to use her divine magic to relive anyone who died at Set's hand. Nonetheless, it seemed that Horus would do anything he can to spend time with Anat, almost reminding them of their younger years. The goddess took the time to make plans of her own, visiting the people and helping those in need.

One evening after everyone was supposed to be sleeping, Anat was strolling along the royal garden observing the starry night sky above. She was content, to say the least, everything was how it was supposed to be… then why did she feel lonely when Horus wasn't around?

"May I ask why are you here late at night?" Horus suddenly interrupted her thoughts, startling Anat for a moment until she realized it was just her lover. Horus walked beside her, curious why his goddess was alone here. The blonde beauty softly sucked through her lips before answering sincerely, "I-I couldn't sleep. Sorry, I disturbed you, Horus."

"No need to apologize, my love. May I accompany you for a while?" The King inquired, silently nodding her head rapidly as the god wrapped his arm around her waist. In all honesty, Horus was always trying to find the perfect time to propose to Anat. Still, it seemed that Ra blessed him when he received a unique ring that was sealed with a special bond to never separate them.

"You know I was thinking," Horus started the conversation, causing the blonde beauty to slowly face him with a bright smile.

"Uh no, usually you and thinking don't mix well," Anat chuckled humorously, but Horus gently cleared his throat as he shook his head in disagreement. He was _never_ nervous about anything, yet when it came to Anat, it was different….

"I'm serious, I was hoping that you would stay with me at the palace." Horus insisted Anat stopped abruptly at the strange request.

"...And why would I do that?" She asked hesitantly, staring at his face for a moment before looking at the sky once more.

"Because you belong here… with everyone. This where you were meant to be." Horus announced wholeheartedly with a bright grin, using his left hand to cup her cheek affectionately. His right arm slid to his small leather pocket until he felt the circular object inside.

"I don't know, Horus…" Anat answered truthfully, frightful of the memories of the past. Still, she unconsciously smiled at the thought of Horus making a step forward towards their relationship.

"Take my hand." The King of Egypt spoke firmly, holding out his other hand for Anat to grab. Her emerald orbs flickered down before looking back to his eyes with a confused expression. She then took a step closer as she asked him, "Why?"

"I'm trying to ask you to marry me, so take my damn hand!" Horus grumbled in frustration, Anat's heart was racing swiftly at the mention of marrying her. Propose? That was a bit too soon for her, but then again this was Horus. Her best friend, her lover, and soulmate— although he was also cocky and stubborn, she still loved him. And she was ready for anything when it came to Horus.

"Anyway," Horus spoke softly before he continued as he got down on one knee, "Anat, I love you with all my heart. I've loved you the moment that I realized everything I do revolve around you. Yes, I know we're both young but I'm ready to be your husband and for our love bloom for years to come. Anat Ra, would you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming Queen?"

"Took you long enough," Anat muttered softly, although Horus briefly heard what she said to herself.

"I'm sorry…?" He questioned while his eyebrows knitted together, therefore, Anat grabbed both his hands as she made him stand up once again.

"Dear Ra… Of course, yes! Horus, I love you." Anat confesses to him, Horus didn't bother to put the ring on her finger as he entangled the goddess into a loving kiss. Soon, the lovers had to bid goodbye for Horus to finalize his plans for the wedding. Did he mention that all the preparations he's done for the last few weeks were for the wedding— or royal coronation?

For the next few days, Anat was swarmed with admirers from the mortals, offering gifts to the future Queen, with every gift the goddess accepted. At least, she would go to her brother for advice on what to do, always saying the same phrase that everything will be alright since he loves her. Anat decided to make Zaya the maid of honor since the mortal will also be wedded after the coronation.

Eventually, the day arrived as the Goddess of War was fidgeting nervously while Zaya had the dress for her. Finally, Zaya held out the dress to her as she smiled proudly, "I had it made it just for you, your Highness."

"Zaya, you know there is no need to address me as if I was already the Queen." Anat dismissed the formal introduction, glancing at the dress before she went to change swiftly.

"I know, but you will be Queen in a matter of hours." Zaya insisted as she was dressed for the occasion, honored that the goddess invited her along with Bek to be on the platform for the coronation.

"Thank you, Zaya…" Anat answered, appearing before the mortal as she asked nervously, "Um, how do I look?"

"Radiant, Anat. I'm sure Horus can't keep his eyes off you now," The brunette woman grinned playfully, Anat managed to strain herself from rolling her eyes at Zaya.

"I'd say the same for Bek. Before I go, here… as a token for your wedding soon," Anat smirked as she handed a pure gold bracelet to Zaya, who immediately refused the gift saying it was too much. Anat didn't leave any room for argument, reminding her that no one should be treated less by their superior, rather equals. After finishing up the bride, Anat decided to stroll through the palace before her brother spotted her.

"Y-You look like a true Queen." Ba'al awed her ethereal beauty, while he was dressed in some nice robes as well. A few days ago, Ba'al insisted to be her royal advisor since Bek would be Horus. The goddess agreed wholeheartedly, knowing he was perfect for keeping her on her toes when necessary.

"Not too bad yourself, Ba'al. Any chance have you seen—." Anat was about to ask her brother yet he cut her off, knowing who she was looking for.

"Horus? He's in his room preparing for the coronation." Ba'al smirked at the thought of how similar they were in terms of personality and mannerisms. Anat thanked him, her heels clicked on each step until she arrived at the door of Horus' room.

"Who is it?" Anat heard faintly from the other side, letting herself in to face a half-naked Horus getting ready. This time she enjoyed the view, biting her lips softly when their eyes met.

"You like what you see?" Horus questioned cockily, knowing he had an effect on her. The goddess simply smirked playfully as she took a few steps closer to a nearby sitting sofa to sit on. Horus wore his father's robes, staring himself in the mirror only to find Anat staring at him intensely at his face. She wore a beautiful dress that went along with her beauty, mentally thanking Zaya for choosing the gown for her.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to see the bride before the ceremony. I heard it's a bad omen," Horus jokingly stated to her, fixing his chest piece more or less since he was focused on her eyes.

"Please, the only bad omen around here is that horrid thing you're wearing." Anat pointed to his attire with a thoughtful look on her face.

"I'll have you know my father wore this for my mother at his ceremony." Horus declared, but she was right. This was supposed to be his day, he didn't want to be known as just Osiris' son… but to have his own reputation.

"I know, but just remember that you're not him, Horus. You are your own person no matter what and I know you'll make a wonderful King darling." Anat reminded him until she clicked on her necklace that turned into her scepter. She then used it to change his attire into something that would be for him. She stood up from the sofa, strolling towards his back before wrapping her arms around his chest as she uttered, "It's hard to believe that after all we've been through, you seem like a true King."

"If that excites you, who am I to judge." Horus slowly turned his head to whisper in her ear.

"Adventure excites me… unless you could do something that can change my mind," Anat smirked mischievously, her breath fanning his neck at the close proximity.

"Yes, well, after all, we've been through I'm sure you don't want to have another one." The God of the Sky turned around to have his arms wrapped around her waist, while her hands shifted around his neck.

"Who said I would stop what I was destined to do? Adventure is what makes life extraordinary and worth living for." She stared into his sapphire eyes with a twinkle in her emerald orbs.

"Anat please, that's no way for a Queen to behave." Horus insisted on the goddess.

"Well then, thank Ra for that. What would I do all day, imagine me sitting on a throne…" Anat chuckled at the thought of becoming Queen of Egypt soon. The goddess took a few steps back with a small grin, "Of course, you are. Alright, I'll try to be on my best behavior."

"You'll _try?" _Horus inquired her seriously, but he continued to fix his new ceremonial robe, liking this one better than the other attire.

"What? I'm new to this whole 'royal' thing…" Anat tried to justify herself, but Horus sighed softly before stating, "You'll do fine, you'll make a wonderful Queen."

At last, it was mid-day, as the ceremony started to begin with the drums humming to a steady beat. All the gods and goddesses were on each side of the platform, Horus and Anat were standing in the middle to meet the crowd. The royal couple was smiling genuinely at the moment that will forever be remembered in their lives.

The Royal Announcer began his speech to all the people gathered around, "May the ceremony begin! We are gathered here to witness the Crowning of Prince Horus and his wife Anat! As we welcome the honored guests to celebrate this splendid day!"

"Hail Ra, God of Light!" The crowd chanted loudly before they watched the ceremony begin. Thoth helped start the wedding ceremony as it was simply exchanging a few words along with the rings. Next, the new-wedded couple shared a loving kiss before they were to stand beside each other to be crowned. When Thoth strolled towards them Horus couldn't help but ask unease, "You think I'm ready?"

"Hmm, true readiness is a notoriously difficult state to achieve. But you're close _enough_." Thoth wisely spoke, Nephthys held the new crowns for the rulers of Egypt. Anat and Horus bend down while Thoth and Nephthys place the crown jewels on their heads.

"Arise Horus… King of all Egypt." Thoth declared for him, before Nephthys did the same for the blonde beauty, "Arise Anat… Queen of all Egypt!" The crowd cheered loudly that even Ra could hear them from the Heavens above. Horus gently gripped her hand, walking towards the people before they slowly quiet down to hear the new rulers of Egypt.

Horus was the first to address the crowd, "What happens to a man when he must buy his way into the life after death? He will lie, cheat, steal, kill, and enslave to gather the treasure he needs. And what of those men who will never be rich enough? If their cause is hopeless, why would they act any better?"

The King paused for a momentarily, Anat gripping his hand to reassure him that he's doing fine. Thus, he continued with his speech, "Therefore from this moment on, the Afterlife must be earned not with gold, but by good deeds, compassion, and generosity. To you who have little worldly treasure, the door is now open to you. To you who have much, your riches will mean nothing when you die. But what we do, how we act in this life matters!"

Shouts erupted for a moment until Horus outstretched his hand for Anat's turn to address the people. Swiftly, Anat took a step forward, inhaling a large breath before she firmly declared like a true Queen, "I believe that life is really predestined, but fate does not represent one's destiny necessarily. For the real secret of living life of excellence is merely a matter of thinking thoughts of virtuosity, for that will truly set us free from the illusion of control. Always listen to your inner voice… for it is a deep and powerful source of wisdom, beauty, and truth, ever flowing through you… learn to trust it, trust your intuition. And in good time, answers to all you seek to know will come, and the path will open before you."

The goddess smiled brightly as she continued with her husband by her side, "Remember that good isn't just the absence of bad, it is also the presence of _good_. For no one should never underestimate the power of dreams and the influence of the human spirit. We are all the same in this notion: The potential for greatness lives within each of us. Egypt is not a place… but the people!"

"Long live the King and may Ra protect the Queen!" Bek shouted to the crowd, causing Anat and Horus to stare at him in disbelief. Zaya also started to shout along with her beloved, Ba'al couldn't help but return the favor by repeating what Bek said.

"LONG LIVE THE KING AND MAY RA PROTECT THE QUEEN!" Ba'al chanted with a proud smile, thus everyone in the crowd chanted loudly that seemed to echo throughout the city. Anat grinned at her people, leaning into her husband as he wrapped an arm around her and lightly kissed her temple.

Months later, Bek and Zaya were married; Ba'al was able to save Hathor from the demons' clutches and eventually were engaged to be married. Although Horus did miss his parents dearly, he couldn't ask for a better wife for a Queen that would give him everything he desires. And everyone was living their happily ever afters, still protecting Egypt from any danger while trying to make the world a better place.

_The End..._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**That's all folks! I love this book so so much, and I hope you guys did too! Comment your favorite part and ship name! To be honest, I wrote this almost half a year ago, and I thought it wouldn't be as successful as my other popular book, One Of A Kind. This is also my first completed book, oh god I can't believe it that it's done. If you want to be part of the dedication section please comment on this chapter to be included! Goodbye, everyone, I love you all so much and thank you for giving my book a chance! **

**Sincerely, **

**Estrella-Luna**


End file.
